


呼吸...重复

by Masa_G



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masa_G/pseuds/Masa_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[译注] 原作在后几章谈到，本章（以及之后还有一些章节）的标题取自Frou Frou的歌词。但stop我并没有找到是哪首歌的歌词（因为太多歌有stop这个词了），pay close attention出自Must Be Dreaming首句。</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. 旅程开始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe...Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509951) by [breatherepeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatherepeat/pseuds/breatherepeat). 



　　他是在变化中成长的。这对于让他探索更多甚至远远不够；他必须要不断逼迫自己达到极限，以此来满足自己。也许这深藏在他的血统中并代代流传。他的母亲也是如此。她在一个地方呆不住，变化发生之前她一定要离开，所以他们全家会搬到另一座城市、另一个州、甚至是另一个国家。正如他的母亲，他的事业也随着如潮的时光不断变化。不论他有多爱那种不知道明天会发生什么的感觉，让他放心的是他总是能肯定，他的生命中有一点是恒常不变的。

　　大部分的兄弟姐妹在一起度过童年，但成年之后就会渐渐分开。但这对兄弟并不遵循这套社会准则的逻辑，因此，他们也从未分开过很长一段时间。过去的经历教会他们，和对方分离只会带来厄运。他们对媒体是这样说的，他们彼此分享梦想和人生目标，因此，他们的生活轨迹交织在一起也是再自然不过了。只有在一起的时候，梦想才有可能实现。正是一直在一起，得以让他们开始音乐事业，这也是他们成功背后的一大驱动力。

**_美国 北达科他州（2007年4月2日）_ **

　　“Shannon。”他还在半睡半醒中，声音里带着浓浓的睡意。他睁开眼睛，从缠成一团的毯子里爬出来，大巴里格外寂静。他拉开窗帘，看见他哥的铺位整理得整整齐齐。他走到走廊上，拿下耳塞，听到车厢前面有声音。“Shannon。”这次他的声音更大也不带睡意，但依旧没人回复。

　　他走过隔间，仍然没看见他哥。醒来之后便感觉到的恐惧在心里滋长。“Tomo，我哥呢？”

　　“我醒之前他就走了。”Tomo一边吃早餐一边回复道。

　　“他大概一小时前走的，走的时候嘴里还嘟囔着大巴上咖啡不够了。”Tim躺在长沙发上，闭着眼回答Jared。

　　“他现在差不多该回来了。”他能感觉到胸膛里的心不停地用力跳动。

　　“我给他打个电话，看看这货到底去哪了。”Tomo边说边打手机。

　　Shannon的手机铃声在车厢后部响起。“他大概迷糊忘了带手机了，手机一定是被落在后面了。”Tim坐起身看着他们两个，说出了这个显而易见的事实。

　　很快，听到巴士后厢传来了出产设置的手机铃声，Jared的心跳开始加快，胸口也感觉变紧。自他醒来就感觉到的恐惧不断增加。“拜托谁帮我找找他好吗？”

　　“我去看看能不能找到。”Tim听出了Jared声音里的恐慌，想着Jared和Tomo呆在一起也许会更舒服。或至少是，离开Jared让他更自在。“他大概在外面什么地方吧。”

　　门在Tim身后关上了，Tomo看到他的队友开始出现一些生理反应。Jared看上去总是能掌控住所有事情。甚至当他并没有掌控住的时候，他也能完美乔装得像是掌控住了一样。看到Jared这幅样子，Tomo有些担心。“嘿，为什么不坐下来等。Shannon大概只是在帮忙布置场地。”

　　Jared知道自己现在有点失去理智，但他无法控制自己的呼吸，心脏好像要跳出胸膛了一样。他没有理睬Tomo的安慰。这种情况又出现了，他无法控制自己。这比不知道Shannon在哪更让他气恼。

　　Tim问了三个人之后，终于知道了Shannon到底在哪。他之前说对了；Shannon去买咖啡了。然后现在他在和当地开场嘉宾里的鼓手说话。Tim在空旷的会场里喊了一声，想引起了Shannon的注意。然而，鼓声实在太大，当他距离Shannon只有一步的时候Shannon才注意到他。

　　“嗨，Shannon。能借一步说话吗？”

　　“嗯。什么事？”Shannon的注意力还在那个鼓手身上。

　　“你弟在找你。”通常他会告诉Tim他一会儿就到，但这次Shannon听出了Tim声音中的异样。他立刻转过身来，将所有注意力都转向了贝斯手，他在Tim的眼睛里看到答案。脑海中闪过了最不好的画面。

　　“我一会来找你。”Shannon对着鼓手喊了一声，跳下了舞台。当他们俩走回去的时候，Shannon试图了解更多。“怎么了？发生了什么？”

　　“其实什么都没发生。他醒过来，想知道你在哪。我告诉他你去买咖啡了，但你把手机落车里了，所以我们没法给你打电话。Jared问有没有人出来找找你，但他的声音都抖了，而且他看上去不太对劲。”

　　“他看上去不太对劲？”

　　“对。我也不知道，就是不对劲。我是说，那是Jared，他总是…他该是的那个样子。但我离开的时候他不太对。”当Tim说完这话，他们几乎到达了大巴车，Shannon依旧不知道发生了什么。

　　Tomo听到车门开了，他希望是Shannon回来了。Jared的呼吸越来越糟糕，脸上也出了一层薄汗。Tomo看到Jared唯一会出汗的时候就是在舞台上。通常来说Jared总是觉得冷。大巴车门开的时候他终于让Jared停下踱步并且坐下来。

　　“Jared。”Shannon边走进来边叫道。车门一关上，Jared就抱住了他哥。Shannon震惊了一下，随即就感受到Jared在抖动。“嘿，看着我。”

　　Jared拉开了些距离，蓝眸对上褐眸。上次这样已经是五年前了，Shannon还以为这已经永远过去了。“好了，好了，看着我，跟着我一起呼吸。吸气，呼气。吸气，呼气。”Shannon扶着Jared的手臂，轻轻地说道。他在每一次呼吸间都停顿了一下。“吸气，呼气。”

　　Jared盯着他哥并且跟随着平稳的声音呼吸着，五分钟后，他的呼吸渐渐平稳了，胸口也没那么紧了。感觉到控制重新回到他身上，他转向其他两个人。其他两人只是奇怪地看着，Shannon用手搭在Jared背上控制住他。Jared又恼又羞，他的朋友们看到了他这个样子，他很快转向他哥。“没事了。”

　　“Tomo，你能从我床上拿张毯子来吗？”Shannon看着Jared说道，Jared正盯着地上看。他知道Jared讨厌暴露出自己的弱点，特别是在那些等待他指引方向的人面前。

　　“好，没问题。”

　　Shannon领着Jared走到沙发上和他一起坐下。“你早上什么时候睡的？”Shannon边问边把Jared拉躺下来，这样Jared可以缩在他的怀抱里，头枕着他的手臂，上半身躺在他的大腿上。Shannon轻声地问，声音只有Jared能听到。

　　“十一点前吧。”Jared看着自己的手说到。Tomo把毯子递给Shannon，Shannon将它披在了他弟弟身上。

　　“Jared，现在不过三点钟。”Shannon听起来坚定而平静。Jared并没有回答，他只是蜷缩在哥哥的胸口，闭上了眼睛。刚才的事让他十分疲惫，他闻着Shannon身上令人平静的味道，很快就进入了梦乡。

　　“好吧，这他妈发生了什么？”Tomo极力小声地问鼓手。Tim的脸上也有相同的忧虑，“我从来没见过他这样。”

　　“这是Jared永远不希望你们看到的。Jared以前更小一些的时候有恐慌症。这么多年随着年龄增长，恐慌症越来越少，也没那么频繁了。这是这么多年来的第一次。我之前还一直希望恐慌症永远消失了。这次会发作大概是因为他没睡够，再加上他把自己逼得太狠了。”Shannon低头看着他睡梦中的弟弟，把几缕掉在脸上的头发拨开。“如果再发生这样的事，请务必尽快找到我。有时候我能阻止他的恐慌症发作。哦还有，他一会儿会假装什么都没发生过，所以就顺其自然吧。”


	2. 呼吸…重复…再一次

　　Jared今天第二次醒来是因为，Shannon在他的耳边呢喃，告诉他是时候校音了。Shannon想在叫醒Jared前让他有足够的时间休息，所以告诉Tim和Tomo不用等，让他们自己先开始。Shannon告诉他是时候起床后便安静了下来。Jared也保持着安静，因为他在试图忘记早些时候的恐慌症以及Tomo和Tim看到了一切这个事实。Shannon也很安静，因为他知道他弟弟想说话的时候自然会说话。

　　当晚的演出和平时有些不同。Jared编了个故事说自己又生病了，所以不像平时那么健谈。当晚Jared也没有在舞台上乱跑或是跳到观众堆里。他大多数时间都待在舞台后方靠近他哥的地方，有时候甚至背对着观众。Tomo和Tim的搞怪动作比之前多，这样弥补了主唱今晚没有表演的缺憾。即使Jared现在的状态还是有点怪，他仍旧确保表演顺利，观众也都很享受。当Jared说，考虑到他今天精神不佳，他们当晚的演出结束后会有签名时，大家都有些惊讶。

　　下了舞台后，当晚剩下的时间里Jared就像Shannon的影子一样紧随其后。他在签名的时候坐得尽可能离Shannon近，而且大部分时候都让Shannon来讲话。他只和他们长期跟随者中的几个有眼神交流，整个过程中几乎都低着头，以防这些迷妹问一些不合时宜的问题。

　　签名之后，Shannon拉着Jared穿过人群回到大巴上。Tomo和Tim演出后心情很好，所以继续留在大巴外聚集的人群中和他们玩。粉丝们见到他们俩也很开心，也拍了很多照片。有人问到了Jared，听到他只是在尽力康复后就放心了。 

　　等Tim和Tomo回到大巴上的时候，Shannon和Jared都睡了，两个人在Shannon的铺位上面对面躺着。Shannon睡在外侧，手臂保护性地整个环住Jared。

　　“他真走运，他们两个都够小只。”Tim看到他们俩之后评论道。

　　“是啊，我可不建议我们这么试。”Tomo微笑着回应。

　　“无意冒犯，哥们儿，不过你不用担心这事会发生。”Tim关上了隔间的门，隔着桌子坐在Tomo对面。“所以，他们一直都是这样的？”

　　“如果你是说这样互相和对方纠缠，那么是的。”Tomo确保自己的声音够低，以防他们两个中有人还醒着。“他们中的一个情绪不好，另一个就会是唯一一个被允许在周围的人。如果你觉得这样很奇怪的话，你真应该看看他们俩都这样情绪糟糕的时候。”

　　“我明白他们是兄弟这些的，但是你不觉得很奇怪吗？我是说，他们两个都三十几岁了。”Tim的声音也尽可能低。

　　“是啊，我刚开始也觉得很奇怪，但现在我觉得这就是他们。我第一次见到他们的时候还打赌他们肯定是双胞胎。我的家人间也很亲密，但我不会像他们这样和自己的兄弟姐妹这么亲密。”　

　　“他们完全就有那种双胞胎的心灵感应。”

　　“哈。我还记得加入乐队之前看到过一篇相关的文章呢。不管怎么说，事情很快就会恢复正常了。我还没见过这些坏情绪持续超过几天呢。”

　　Tim开始揉自己的后颈，“他们不会…我是说他们不…”

　　“互相操对方？”Tomo坦率地帮他问出了这个问题。

　　Tim脸上露出了局促不安的表情，“我不知道有什么直男还睡在一起的。 

　　“如果他们真的上床了，我是还没看到有什么证据呢。我觉得这只是他们成长方式不同，嬉皮士的生活方式什么的。你会发现当谈到个人空间的时候，他们俩比大多数人都要开放。” 

　　 “所以他们是直的？”

　　“这是他们的事，我从来没问过。我们经常呆在一起，要是不给自己留点秘密，我们会互相把对方逼疯的。”Tomo站起身来走向床。“睡了，兄弟。”

 

**中央标准时间 4:37 am，美加边境的某地**

 

　　“Shannon。”Jared低声叫道。

　　“嗯…”

　　“Shannon。”声音稍微大了些。

　　“Jared，快睡。”Shannon说着把他弟弟搂得更紧了些。

　　“我不能再这样继续下去了。“Jared在他哥的脖子边轻轻说道，但Shannon的呼吸早已平稳了，显然他并没有听到Jared的坦白。


	3. 呼吸…重复…吸气

_我需要和你谈谈。下周日我在温哥华有一场演出，之后到20号一直有空。这段时间你在哪我都能来找你。我不知道你的日程安排，所以如果你在其他地方我会过去找你的。拜托这次别无视我。_ [消息发出 2007年4月5日 11:28am]

　　“你在和谁说话？”Shannon走向Jared。这三天来Jared一直呆在Shannon五步以内，典型的恐慌症后遗行为。然而随着时间一天天过去，今天，Jared开始慢慢向外界探索。Shannon很高兴看到他弟弟重新找回自己，但仍然时不时留心着Jared。

　　“只是在筹划我们回家后的一些事。我想回去看看以前常去的那些地方。”Jared从不对他哥撒谎，主要是因为哥哥是少数几个他这一辈子都不会离开的人之一，然而他还是能做到只说一半真话的。“我要给妈打个电话，告诉她我们最近有空。或许我们该去找她，而不是让她来找我们。”

　　“你要告诉她你的恐慌症又开始了?”路上只有Shannon和Jared两个人，所以Jared又开始变成绕着妈妈身边转的好宝贝了。Shannon也是。

　　“我不知道。她一直都对我们太过担心了。”Jared换了个话题，转到了Tomo和Tim身上，说道，“我昨晚把他们吓着了吗?”

　　“有一点。而且他们应该没觉得这就完了。我听到Tim问了Tomo一些问题。”

　　“关于‘我们’的什么？”Jared十分有防御心地问。Tim在很多方面都是这个团体的新人，Jared又老是无法轻易相信别人。虽然Tim现在是这个团体的一份子，大家都知道，要整个乐队接纳他还要一段时间。

　　“那些每个人都问过的老问题。‘他们老这样吗？’‘他们这么大还睡一张床？’‘他们还互相操对方吗？’”

　　“所以Tomo怎么答的？”Jared一边问一边盯着那两人开始摆乐器校音。这么多年来，Jared对Tomo越来越信任，但由于Matt的离队，Jared越来越无法相信别人，对于人与人之间他宁愿保持一定的距离。 

　　“Tomo只是说了实话。”Jared知道实话是什么，而且如果Tomo背叛了他们，他哥也会告诉他。“快来吧，他们可没法一直干等我们。”Shannon抓着Jared的胳膊，直接将他拉出胡思乱想，走到舞台上。

　　当晚的表演比前一晚好多了，但Shannon仍觉得他弟弟有心事。不管怎样，粉丝们大声尖叫着跳跃着。签名的时间过的很快，之后聚集在大巴边的粉丝人也不多。Shannon并没有一直呆在Jared身边，但是确保他呆在自己的视线范围内。

　　乐队在大巴上回看了当晚的表演。一半的时候Jared忍不住要查看手机信息，于是走到车厢后部拿手机。Jared走开的时候，Shannon用疑惑的目光看着他：Jared总是要盯着表演看每一个细节。其他两个人也觉得有些奇怪，但只是把这种怪异的行为归咎于恐慌后遗症。

　　Jared从铺位上拿起手机，看到信号灯一闪一闪的。他上下滑动了十五条信息，终于找到了他想看到的那个名字。

_我月底以前都会在洛杉矶做旁白录音。你来这里之后我们可以见个面，但别找公众场所。8:55pm_

　　Jared回复的时候手指都颤抖了。

_我们可以在Brent家见。4月11日周三下午1点。我会确保那里够隐私。_ [消息发出]

_Brent_ _，我11号想借用你家几小时，我需要避开媒体见个人。请让我知道是否方便。多谢。_ [消息发出]

　　Jared快速粗略地浏览了其他信息，然后把手机放回铺位。他已经没有精力去回复其他任何一条了。他深吸了一口气，走回去和大家坐在一起。这一次他比离开前坐得离Shannon更近了些。


	4. 呼吸…重复…呼吸一致

 

_2007_ _年4月9日 德克萨斯州_

 

　　兄弟俩走进母亲的房子，立刻被家的味道温暖了。他们在外巡演了好几个月，十分希望能享受居有定所的欢乐。两只带着黑斑的蓝灰色斗牛幼犬出来迎接了他们，它们的主人跟在后面走了出来。  


　　“我的男孩们回来了，到这儿来。”Constance紧紧地抱了Shannon一下，然后是Jared。“我快饿死了。有什么事我们都可以晚饭的时候说。”她边说边走向厨房走去，Jared、Shannon 和狗狗们紧随其后。  


　　他们一边吃烤波特菇炸玉米饼一边谈论巡演的事。Constance去过其中的几场表演，也至少每天跟兄弟俩中的一个通话，但仍旧很乐意听她儿子们的日常生活。她则是说了他们祖母邻居的现状以及她办公室经理一如既往快把她弄疯了这些琐事。Jared饭后先离开去找Judas。Judas的年纪越来越大，现在大部分时候都在客房睡觉。  


　　Shannon和Constance收拾了桌子，拿着咖啡去了客厅。他们舒服地坐在沙发上，两只狗跳到他们的腿上。她不可避免地问到了那个的问题，“你弟弟怎么了？”  


　　“他没说太多，但他现在不肯一个人睡觉了。呃，我是说，要是他真的有在睡觉。几天前他在Tomo和Tim面前恐慌症发作，那之后就牢牢粘着我不放。我当时不在附近，他们俩也不知道要怎么办，所以完全不知所措。”Leto家就是这样，彼此间不留秘密。男孩们的童年教导他们，相互依赖是生存的关键。Constance是一个坚强的单亲母亲，一个人养大了两个熊孩子，带他们到处搬家谋生。两个男孩都从母亲这方继承了坚强和果断。

 

　　“该死，我以为他已经完全摆脱了恐慌症。上次发作都是好久以前的事了。他只告诉你这么点，我真是一点都不惊讶。”Constance对此十分沮丧。她的两个儿子都坚强而自立，但生活中都得面对各自的恶魔。  


　　Shannon继续抚摸睡在他腿上的狗，“他在忙一些新的东西。我昨晚听到他哼了些什么。挺黑暗的旋律，即使对他来说都算是黑暗的了。”  
  
　　“这就是他创作的方式。我一会儿跟他谈谈，看他愿不愿意跟我说些什么。”她换了个话题，问道，“那个新成员还能适应我疯狂的儿子们吗？”  
  
　　Jared走进房间的时候，年老的Judas抬起了头。他躺在Jared以前住在这里时睡过的床上。Judas和Jared间的关系亲密，离开Judas去追求梦想一度让Jared很痛苦。“嗨小子，我很想你。妈妈对你还好吧？”Jared躺在Judas的身边说道。Judas把头挪到他的肚子上，用湛蓝的眼睛看着他，Jared的手抚摸着Judas的头。有时候，Jared觉得Judas用眼神就能告诉他很多事情。反过来，Jared也可以用眼神传达很多。

 

　　“我吓坏了。我拥有了想要的一切，但有一样一直在我的脑海里蹿巡。我觉得我躲不下去了。”Jared和Judas沉默着，然后他们俩都沉入了梦乡。

 

　　一小时后，妈妈上楼来，看到他们的样子。对她来说，两个孩子都是特别的，但Jared好像总是带着特别的魅力。即使在他少不更事时，每一个见过他的人都会被这魅力所吸引，然后遂了他的心意。当他意识到他对别人有这样的作用时，他就靠这一点摆脱麻烦，虽然他老是陷入麻烦中。Jared身上有一种自信的气息，但很多方面又自我怀疑。他的母亲很早就知道，他表面上不在乎别人怎么想，事实上是在防止别人靠太近。

 

　　“我能感觉到你在盯着我看。Shannon说什么了？”Jared睁开了眼睛，看着靠在他肚子上熟睡的狗。

  
　　“他告诉我，你在乐队成员面前发作恐慌症，而且已经好几天没睡了。”Constance靠着她儿子坐在床边，用手抚着他的小臂。“他还告诉我Tim作为新的贝斯手和你们配合的不错，但是你有一半的时间都无视了他的存在。”  
  
　　“我发誓我不是故意的。”Jared转过视线，对上母亲的目光。“只是他离开太伤人了。每个人最后都会离开。”  
  
　　“Matt必须要过自己的生活。他想要一个家，他并没有离开你。”  


　　“胡说。“Jared瞪大了眼睛，“他就是离开了。”  


　　“宝贝，变化时有发生，冥冥中自有命运。Matt的命运就是结婚，在其他地方幸福快乐。”  
  
　　“他结了婚呆在乐队里也可以幸福快乐。”  
  
　　“我可没看出来。如果丈夫因为满世界跑而见不到妻子，那这段婚姻很难继续。”  
  
　　“好吧，好吧，我现在是搞不清楚这些。”Jared把Judas挪开，坐了起来。“Shannon告诉你他约的那个女孩。他以为我不知道。”  
  
　　“没，他没说什么女孩。他倒是说了一个新的，男孩子，长得不错。”Constance准备让他儿子换话题了。  
  
　　一家人坐在一起看电视，直到夜深了，所有人都困了。他们互道晚安之后就回了各自的房间。Jared在床上躺了20分钟，还是打开了灯，开始将脑海中盘旋的旋律写出来。他依然无法停止脑海中的思绪，所以他又关了灯，穿过走廊，溜到Shannon的床上。他躺在Shannon的背后，试图跟上Shannon的呼吸。几分钟后，他找到了节奏，很快就沉入了梦乡。Judas推了一下开着的门，跑进来蜷缩在床边的一块地毯上。


	5. 呼吸…重复…暂停，反思

**暂停**

　　Judas已经上了年纪，而且每天都过着按部就班的生活：早饭7:30准时开始。但今天都7:45，他还没有下来吃早餐。Constance放着两只小狗享受早餐，开始寻找Judas。她知道恐慌症之后，Jared一定不会在自己的房间里睡觉，而狗狗会跟着他的主人，所以她找的第一个地方就是Shannon的房间。她推开半开的门，证实了自己的怀疑。Shannon还在床上睡觉，Jared坐在地上，靠着狗狗。

　　“他今天没下来吃早餐，所以我想着来找找他。”Constance走向他们，轻声对小儿子说道。当她靠近一些的时候，她听见Jared在轻声唱一首童年的歌。他不断轻轻抚摸着狗狗，妈妈在他身边坐了下来。

　　“我醒过来想去浴室，差点踩到他。我蹲下来跟他道歉，发现他的呼吸很微弱。”过了几分钟，Jared说道。他转向他的母亲说道，“他走得很平静。”  
  
　　Constance把儿子拉近自己，吻了吻他的额角。“他在等你回家。”

　　Shannon醒来，发现自己的母亲和弟弟紧紧地抱在一起。他们两个坐在地上，Judas在他们中间。意识到哥哥已经醒来，Jared的视线越过母亲的肩膀向上看，碰上Shannon的视线。Shannon明白了。

　　这个早晨在安静的纪念仪式中度过了。Jared在后院一棵老树下选了一块有树荫遮盖的地方挖坑，Shannon用小棚里的木头做了一个十字架。Judas就躺在那里，在全家人的祷告中安静逝去。

**反思**

　　三个人进屋的时候已经是中午了，他们谁也没吃过东西。Shannon走进厨房做了点三明治，其余两个人坐在沙发上。  
  
　　“晚些时候我想了很多，反思我的人生为什么会走到这一步。几周前开始的，我觉得就是这些事导致了我的恐慌症。”Jared把头靠在妈妈的肩膀上坦白道。“这些想法现在还在我的脑子里蹿个不停。这就是我现在的想法。”

　　“我看得出你有心事，Shannon也很担心你。”Constance用手指梳了梳儿子的长发说道。“听起来好像你在更多地探索自己。”  
  
　　“我原以为我知道自己想要什么。我现在拥有的一切都让我觉得胡思乱想很罪恶。我从未想过成长，这样我能做到的，会比现在多一半。”  
  
　　“你的童年成就了你的今天。回想过去，记忆不会总是美好的，这不是坏事；别迷失在这些想法里就好。”  
  
　　“我觉得我迷失了。”   
  
　　Shannon端着三明治回来了，但Jared说自己不饿，去打包行李了。兄弟俩今晚要飞回洛杉矶。  
  
　　“他明天要去个地方，而且一直为此紧张，但他不肯告诉我。”Shannon吃了一半午餐后告诉母亲。“这周他一直在偷偷摸摸和某个人发短信。”

  
　　“下个月是你们父亲的忌日。他死的时候比你们俩现在都年轻呢。”  
  
　　“我通常不会去回想这一天，这个人哪天死的我也没兴趣。”Shannon把吃了一半的三明治拿在手上走回厨房。他也不是很饿。  
　　  
　　他们父亲死的时候，两个男孩才到记事的年龄，也到了开始憎恨父亲给他们带来这样人生的年龄。Constance担心Jared父亲的死和他最近的状态有关。Shannon从不谈起这个男人，但是Jared在找到一张他的照片后表现出了兴趣。当时Jared正准备去读大学，突然间找到了一张他父母的老照片。  
  
　　那年他17岁，离奇地长得像那个男人。Jared马上去找母亲，要求她告诉他，她是如何在那个男人死后这么多年忍受Jared长得跟他这么像的。  
  
　　Constance被他大儿子在房间里弹钢琴的声音唤回了现实。她能从曲子里听出正在弹琴的是Shannon。她走进那个房间，看到她的两个儿子并排坐在钢琴凳上。在经历了这么多之后，她对两个儿子十分自豪，也很高兴他们俩的生活中彼此拥有对方。

  
  


**下章预告**

 

**每日新闻**

 

 **Leto** **的爱巢**

情绪(Emo)摇滚歌手，偶尔客串的演员Jared Leto今日被人目击出现在洛杉矶。他看上去是要去俱乐部发起人兼电台DJ Brent Bolthouse家。然而，Bolthouse此时正在纽约和新的俱乐部投资人见面（Leto有钥匙吗？）。Leto到达不久，一个高大的、戴兜帽的人从一辆车上下来，也进了门。我们的摄像机无法分辨出这个神秘人物的性别，但是从这个人硬朗的身形来看，与Leto会面的是一个男性。之前就有线索暗示，Leto并非直男，但他从未公开承认过。看来他和Lindsay Lohan的绯闻是假的了。Leto最后会出来证实大家的怀疑吗？更重要的是，这个男人在他的生命中扮演了怎样的角色？

 

 **Dogg** **家一游** [注]

说唱歌手Snoop Dogg又一次陷入了法律纠纷。Dogg今日在洛杉矶被逮捕，因为藏有大麻以及…

[注]这里也是取双关，‘In the Dogg House’是2000年美国电视节目The Man Show第二季第二集。

 


	6. 呼吸…重复…藏好，快跑

**藏好**

　　回程的飞机很快就到了。他们在洛杉矶机场的时候遇到了几个狗仔，但是也只是拍了几张照片，狗仔问了一些关于乐队的问题，他们并没有回答。Emma开车，兄弟俩坐在后座上，回他们的小家。回程Jared一直用左脚贴着哥哥的右脚。Emma一路上主要都和Shannon讲话。Shannon告诉了她他们回去看妈妈和狼狗去世的消息。

　　回家后，兄弟俩回各自的房间放下包，又在音乐室见面了。临近午夜，两兄弟却都还没打算睡。Jared感觉胸口发闷，脑海中关于明天会面的思绪盘旋不散。另一方面，Shannon已经等得太久了，是时候和弟弟谈一谈了。

　　Shannon漫不经心地拨弄着木吉他，问Jared是否知道父亲的忌日在下个月。Jared坐在房间另一侧的藤椅上，这把藤椅是他们刚搬来洛杉矶的时候买的。Jared停下了手中的吉他，回答道，“这一天叫人难忘。”

　　“我们以前从来没谈过这些，但我觉得现在是时候了。”Shannon放下手中的吉他，几步走到Jared身边。他拿走Jared手上的吉他，放在托座上，拉起Jared的手臂，两个人都背靠着椅子坐在了地上。

　　Jared感受到胸口的心跳越来越沉，靠着哥哥能让他平静一些。但是他并不想讨论这个话题，“我不想说这个。真的Shannon，有些事还是放在一边吧。”

　　“Jared，你最近几乎不吃不睡。你几乎无视掉除了我和妈之外的所有人。”Shannon冷静地说。他停了一下，继续说道，“我知道你明天有个秘密会面。”

　　“是啊，好吧，我已经是大人了，可以有自己的秘密吧。”在了解Shannon到底知道了多少之前，Jared并不打算透露更多。Shannon从不偷偷摸摸查他的手机，所以不会知道太多。

　　“你当然可以有自己的秘密，想有多少都行。但如果藏着秘密让你变成现在这样，几周都不正常，我不允许。”Shannon担心着自己的弟弟，他一点都不在乎说这些话会让Jared生气。“我不知道你要去见谁，但如果这让你心烦意乱，或许你不该去见ta。”

　　“我必须去，要不然这一切没完没了。我心里有些问题需要答案。”Jared整个对话中都盯着墙上的老照片看，但当话题转回他们的父亲时，他看向了他哥。“他是个糟糕的男人，更是最差的父亲。我不会让自己变成他那样的。”

　　“Jared，你可不是折磨了我们整个童年的那种酗酒虐待狂。他死后我们就发誓全家人要向前看。你身上从来就没有哪点像他。”Shannon在说这些话的时候一直和弟弟保持着眼神交流。

　　“你并不了解我的全部。”Jared低头看着自己的手说着。

　　“我可不这么觉得。不管怎样，我知道得够多了。”Shannon站起身来，向Jared伸出手。“如果你明天要撑过见面，我们最好现在就上床休息。”

　　Jared回自己的房间换了身衣服，又去了浴室清洗准备上床睡觉。洗脸之后，他就这样盯着镜子里的自己看，突然间，他看到父亲在镜子中和他对视。他立刻关了灯走到Shannon的房间里。Shannon把被子放在Jared的那侧。他一直在等Jared。

　　Shannon把被子盖在Jared身上，Jared的头靠在他哥的胸口。刚开始的几分钟Jared的呼吸很急促，跟上Shannon的节奏后他渐渐平缓了下来。漫长的一天再加上一直想着明天的会面，他感到筋疲力尽，终于在哥哥的臂弯中安然入睡了。

**快跑**

　　Shannon当晚睡得并不安稳。他梦到了过去甚至年纪小到还不记事的时候。他再一次听到父母的大声争吵。梦里，他父亲嘴里说着肮脏、充满恨意的话，母亲不停地尖叫，他的父亲把母亲摔到房间的另一边。伴随着尖叫声，传来一声大声的抽噎，门砰地关上的声音，然后传来了更多的哭声。小Shannon再也没有听到父亲的声音了，他从安全的衣柜里出来了。走到客厅里，他发现自己的母亲蜷缩在地上的血泊里，眼泪从她的脸上滑落。他的父亲以前这么做过很多次了，对一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事大发雷霆，然后把它们发泄在他母亲、他弟弟或是他身上。总而言之，就是离他最近、最容易够得着的那个人身上。然而，与之前的许多次不同的是，这次他的愤怒理直气壮。今天，她告诉他，她希望他能彻底离开他们的生活。如果他不走的话，那么她会带走儿子们去一个他永远找不到的地方。她的父亲以前是军人，和中美洲那里有关系，他们可以去那里开始新生活。

　　听说他的妻子要离开他，他爆发出了超过以往任何一次的怒火。没有女人能告诉他要做什么，他也根本没有办法离开她生活。他们在吵架的时候，Shannon和Jared在玩捉迷藏。他们的母亲意识到，孩子们在忙于其他事的时候正是反抗丈夫的好时候。当他把她摔到房间另一侧的时候，她看见了躲在一边抖抖索索的小儿子。顺着她的视线，他也看到了。他拎起小儿子从前门离开了。很快门口传来车轮碾压碎石，石子蹦到空中的声音。

　　Shannon走到他的母亲身边，将手放在她的肩上。“我找不到Jer，妈妈。”他的母亲紧紧地抱住他，轻轻摇晃着。两小时后，Shannon的外祖母找到了他们。他们就一直维持着这个姿势没有动过。Constance久久沉浸在震惊中，不愿意放开Shannon，也不回答她母亲的问题。Ruby在拖车里找来找去，怎么也找不到她的女婿和小外孙。

　　17天后，治安官给他外祖母家打了个电话，说人已经找到了。他们的父亲打电话叫了警察，说他们如今在密西西比边境的一个小镇上。他还指明了方向和酒店房间号，随即掏出手枪往自己脑袋上射了一枪。

　　当Jared回到母亲那里后，他们立即搬到了阿拉斯加，之后和外祖母生活了两周。接下来的一年多里，Jared一句话都没说过。

　　Shannon被外面垃圾车开过的声音吵醒。他看了看闹钟，清晨5:30。Jared已经醒来，正盯着天花板看，“好像你和我做了一样的梦。”

　　“你今天要和Cameron见面，不是吗？”Shannon猜出了答案。

　　Jared从床上起身，去浴室洗澡。这个问题无需回答。

　　早上剩下的时间过得很慢。Shannon在房子里做清洁，Jared就一直跟在他身后。他们的早餐都是谷物麦片。Shannon给妈妈打了电话，告诉她回程一切顺利，他们已经安全抵达了。他并没有提昨晚和弟弟的谈话，也没有告诉她Jared今天要见谁。快到11:30了，Jared离开了房子。离开前，Shannon久久地拥抱了Jared，告诉Jared如果需要任何帮助，打电话过来，他会马上赶到。

　　Jared在12:15的时候到达了Brent家坐着等。他闭上眼，全神贯注地呼吸着。不久，他听到门铃响起。他开了门，跟在她后面走进了客厅。

　　“那些操蛋的狗仔在外面。做好准备今晚可能会成为新闻焦点。“Cameron拉下帽子，坐在了面对后院的那张椅子上。


	7. 呼吸…重复…吓坏

　　“我已经尽力了。还是说你希望我在你那边见你？”Jared坐回开门前坐的那个位置。他继续嘲讽道，“很高兴你终于有时间和我谈谈了。”

　　“我一直很忙，你也一直很忙。”Cameron转了转椅子，这样她可以翘起右脚，面对着她的前未婚夫。

　　“三年了。三年来你忙到没空回电话或邮件。”Jared对眼前的情况有些生气。他并不想和她争吵。然而，他忍不住问出了出来，“那个小男孩呢？”

　　“我们分手了。”Cameron盯着Jared说道， “感情顺其自然。”

　　“所以你又从那段关系里退缩了？背着他找其他人鬼混？”

　　“如果你非要知道的话，不是的。他先找其他人的。”回答了这个问题，她移开了视线。“你的消息我也有所耳闻。乐队现在不错啊。”

　　“那首歌和你无关。不像某些人，我可不会出卖自己的私生活。”

　　“有些人比你开放比你懂得向前看，不用在公众面前躲躲藏藏地和我在乎的人恋爱一次，这种感觉很好。”

　　“我不觉得有必要和媒体分享一切。有些事情就应该是两人间的。”Jared停了一会儿，把目光投回她身上，“Judas两天前去了。我们回去看妈妈，他当晚就过世了。”

　　“Jared，我很难过。Judas很爱你。那只狗从我们见面的那一刻就讨厌我。还记得我们那天在树林里远足然后他从我身边跑开吗？”Cameron脸上浮现出了悲伤的笑容，回忆起当他们找到那只狗的时候，狗脸上得意的表情。“那只狗一直把你据为己有，你们俩才是天造地设的一对，两个不合群的怪物，享受着探索这个世界的快乐。”

　　“总有人说，你应该听从动物的直觉。他们是智慧的生物。”Jared挪了挪，距离她更近了，“也许我当初是该无视自己感觉，听从他的。”

　　“我和你恋爱唯一的理由，除了最初的吸引之外，就是我知道这段感情无法持久。你并不是真心想和一个女人在一起。”

　　“性别和人类情感之前并无重要关联。你是唯一一个我允许自己倾心的人。或许也是因为我害怕把心交给一个男人。”Jared蜷起自己，把脚坐在身下，“不过也不重要了；我的心仍旧是破碎的。”

　　“我爱过你，但那时我还没有准备好成为你想要的样子。我并不想成为一个带着两个娃的人妻，更加努力寻找下一份演艺工作。我不想。”

　　“所以你抛下我们曾经的一起，背叛了我的信任。你知道我并不轻易相信别人。我告诉了你很多事，那些我从未告诉过任何人，有些甚至Shannon和我妈都不知道。”

　　“我很荣幸你曾如此信任我。我知道这对你来说有多难。但在我怀孕后你是如此欣喜，欣喜到想要马上结婚，我吓坏了。”

 


	8. 呼吸…重复…回顾，否认

**回顾**

　“我并不责怪你流掉了那个孩子。我知道这是我们不能控制的。我只是希望在那之后你不要把我拒于你人生之外。”Jared的心在胸膛中加速，“那晚我吓到你了。”

　　“Jared，我之前也见过你发脾气的样子，但我从未见过你那个样子。我告诉你我流产了之后，你砸了整个房间。我试图让你平静下来，但你一句话都听不进去。”Cameron知道她的话对Jared会产生影响，然而这次是他要求见她的，而如果这真相是他想从她这里知道的，她会告诉他。“那一晚之前，我绝不会相信你会伤害我，但当你将我推到在地，我看到你眼睛里有些东西变了。是的，这吓坏我了。”

　　“我感觉自己身体里有什么突然断线了一样。我能感觉到。记忆一片空白，直到我看到你倒在地上。”Jared向前伸出了手，搭在她的手臂上。“我对我的行为万分后悔。”Jared的眼睛里开始漫出水汽，他把手收了回来。

　　Jared听到Cameron告诉他那晚的事，他想起记忆中无数次他的父亲失控伤害他的母亲。他总记得在那件事之后Cameron脸上为他感到羞耻的表情。Jared那晚真的吓到了自己。

　　“之后我想过很多。我失去了生命中唯一的拥有一个家庭的机会。这或许就是命中注定。我大概不会是一个好父亲。”

　　“Jared，别因为一时失控一时悲伤就放弃这个想法。”Cameron从椅子上移到Jared身边。“当晚你是把我吓惨了，但我也知道你可以多温柔多温馨。任何小孩因为有你这样的父亲都会感到幸运的。我们的孩子只是还未做好来到这个世界的准备。”

　　“我多希望我们可以见到她。”Jared的声音很低沉。“我真的很想见到她。”

　“我知道的。”Cameron用她的手臂环住Jared说道。“我仍相信那本会是个男孩。”

　　“Shannon说我绝无可能成为我父亲那样。但我在自己身上看到了他的样子。有的时候我就想大喊一句‘操’然后释放所有的怒气。”Jared把Cameron拉近了些。“你让我的怒气消失了一阵。有时我真的挺怀念的。”

　　“我也想你。”Cameron说道，她拉开了些距离，看着Jared的眼睛，“你要让自己重新开始去爱。”

　　“我这么做了，但是他离开了。我让自己再次尝试着去爱，然后在一切变质之前，他离开了我。”

　　“Shannon知道你对Matt动过心吗？”

　　“我觉得有时Shannon知道的比我知道的还多。他知道，而且他鼓励我行动，但太晚了。”

　　“你得告诉Shannon你父亲带走你的那几天发生的事。你需要有人和你一起度过这个难关，而我不再是那个人了。”

　　“我不想让他知道，父亲已经让他够痛苦的了。”Jared从她身边起身，走到大大的落地窗前。

 

**否认**

　　“操他娘的死女人！如果她以为她可以把你从我身带走，那可真是大错特错！”Jared坐在他父亲卡车里，疑惑地看着他的父亲怒骂母亲。Jared今年刚四岁多几个月，话都还说不准，但他知道他的父亲又喝酒了。他的父亲只有在喝酒了才会这样。然而，他的父亲似乎总是在喝酒。

　　“爸爸，我在和'Non躲猫猫。他绝对早（找）不到这里。”小小的男孩试图引起他父亲的注意；然而，男人一边忙着让车保持方向一边骂骂咧咧，并没有听见Jared 的话。Jared不知道他们要去哪。他们不是要去教堂，因为今天不是星期天。只有星期天他的父亲才会带他出门到处玩。正常情况下，是他妈妈带他和哥哥去其他地方的。“爸爸，'Non绝对早（找）不到我！”

　　“你能不能闭嘴别说Shannon了！“他的父亲转过来低头看向男孩，一边猛得把卡车转向右边，然后很快意识到自己的错误，又转了回来。

　　Jared卷着手臂抱住膝盖，背对着他的父亲。他轻轻地嘟囔，“那我就去早（找）他。”

　　Jared的父亲继续开着卡车，直到天黑，他终于冷静了下来，找到了一个汽车旅馆。他们身上只有一点点钱，所以他订了最便宜的房间。他的父亲让他上床睡觉，Jared说他饿了。父母间的争吵发生在早餐后，他已经一整天没吃过东西了。

　　“我们没钱买吃的。快睡。”他的父亲坐在房间里唯一一张床的床尾。房间很小，但Jared在他这个年纪里也算体型小的了，两个人挤一张床不是问题。Jared看到父亲没心情搭理他，闭上了眼，试图无视自己咕咕叫的肚子。

　　半小时后，父亲陷入了沉睡。但Jared还醒着。他环望着黑暗的旅馆房间，幻想着妈妈和Shannon在哪。他告诉自己，爸爸明天就回带他回家了。他觉得自己还是好饿，而父亲应该不会很快醒来，于是跳下了床。

　　“爸爸，我去早些次（吃）的。”Jared站在他父亲睡的那侧床边说道。他悄悄地打开旅馆破旧的门，踏入黑暗中。旅馆前台办公室那里还亮着灯，Jared知道那里会有食物的。

　　Jared穿过小小的停车场，准备去开办公室的门。”你在这里干什么呢，甜心？”Jared正要旋开办公室门把手的时候，一个和蔼的声音问道。

　　“我好饿然后爸爸在碎（睡）觉。”中年女子从黑暗中走了出来，走近了Jared。

　　“嗯，你很饿是吗？我房间里有些食物，你想吃吗？”女人笑着问道。Jared不知道要怎么做才好，但这个女人看上去很和善，让他想起教堂里弹管风琴的女士。

　　“好啊。”他同意了，跟着女人走回她房间。

　　女人没有撒谎，她的房间里确实有食物。两个人坐在床上静静地吃着。女人坐着面对着小男孩，她看着Jared一边利索地吃着炸薯条一边把脚放在床边踢来踢去。他吃完了，女人问男孩要去哪里。Jared告诉她，他不知道，他通常和妈妈还有哥哥一起出门。爸爸明天就回带他回家。

　　“你这么勇敢，以前一定也这样独自出门过。你今年几岁啦？”

　　“四岁。”他把话题转向他哥哥。“'Non上个月才过了生日。”

　　“'Non，是你的祖母吗？”

　　“'Non肆（是）我哥哥。”Jared说‘哥哥’这个词还不太准。Shannon和他差不多年纪，他们创造了属于自己的语言。“外婆今年给'Non做了一个好大好大的蛋糕。他六岁了。”

　　女人一边听男孩说起他哥哥的生日 ，一边观察着他的动作。Jared告诉她Shannon今年的生日礼物，手臂兴奋地挥来挥去。外公送给Shannon一辆自行车，Shannon向Jared保证今年春天要教他骑车。

　　“听起来你们在一起很快乐。你知道我平时怎么给自己找乐子？”Jared说累了停下来休息，金发女人问道。

　　“你喜番（欢）弹钢琴吗？”

　　“不，我不会弹钢琴。但是我知道怎么玩游戏。我不知道你有没有玩过这个游戏。所有大男孩都很喜欢玩哦。你想不想我教你玩？”

 

　　清晨，Jared的父亲在一阵头痛中醒来。他环望四周，花了好几分钟才想起来和妻子的争吵。他微笑着，想着现在她该是怎样气急败坏。他回身准备叫醒他儿子，结果发现儿子并不在床上。

　　他很快扫视了一下房间，想着Jared一定是出门了。Jared很容易被其他事分心然后走丢，但他从来走不远。他打开门，眯着眼适应了一下刺目的阳光。停车场里只有一辆卡车，昨晚的另外两辆车一定是已经开走了。他想着从前台办公室开始找。

　　他走过长廊的最后一扇门，听到楼房边的灌木丛中有模糊的幽咽。他弯下腰，发现自己的儿子正蜷缩着。他把男孩提出灌木丛，大声责骂Jared偷溜出房间。他放下Jared，注意到Jared现在的情况。他的衣服和长发乱糟糟的，裤子被撕烂了。

　　“小子，你他妈的到底惹了什么麻烦！”他边说边拽着男孩的衣服回到房间。

　　进了房间，Jared在父亲的注视下颤颤发抖。当他的父亲触碰到裤子上撕裂的地方时，男孩退了一步。“我说不了。我说 **不** ！”

　　“臭小子滚过来。”他的父亲冲他大喊。“我说了，马上过来！”

　　男孩站在那里摇头，“不。”他想回家。


	9. 呼吸…重复…停下，密切关注

**停下**

　　“想想我刚说的话。”Cameron边收拾自己的东西边说，“很抱歉，我花了三年的时间才再次跟你谈话。我并不生气，只是对自己伤害你感到羞愧。”

　　“或许我也需要一些时间来想通。”Jared将她送到门口，给了她一个拥抱。她走出门，走向那群等着拍照的狗仔。Cameron并不在意媒体大肆报道她和Jared独处。他是她过去的一部分，再没有其他什么了。

　　Cameron离开后，Jared又一次回到沙发上。他坐下来，开始回想这场对话。他们共同面对了一些真相，Jared很高兴她同意和他见面。他的公关估计一会儿能接到不少电话，大概又要对他跳脚了。但现在，这些都不重要。她的话依旧在他的脑海中盘旋。Shannon几乎知道他的一切，但Jared一直对家人保守着一些秘密，关于他的父亲把他带走的那几天发生的事。刚开始是因为他年纪太小，还不知道怎么处理这些事，然后他告诉自己忘记掉一切。当他渐渐长大，过去的那17天里发生的事开始在脑海中变得越来越清晰。

**密切关注**  
  
　　Jared的父亲把Jared带走的那天，他并没有打算逃离。因此，他很快就花光了所有钱，需要给自己找份工作，特别是如果他们打算攒钱搬到一个Constance和警察都找不到的地方。他找上了一个中学毕业后就搬到了密西西比州的老友，在他的车库工作。  
  
　　第一天，他的父亲去上班前告诉Jared呆在汽车旅馆的房间里不要乱跑，不管出什么事都不能离开房间。如果他发现Jared离开了，他会狠狠地教训Jared。Jared并没有独自离开房间的打算，毕竟那天他独自离开房间后就发生了那件事，但他的父亲对那个夜晚一无所知，他以为Jared当天早上离开了房间，在灌木丛中把裤子脱掉了。Jared拒绝告诉父亲发生了什么。他掴了Jared一掌，并且把他的衣服全毁了。  
  
　　他的父亲每天出门工作前都会把他锁在房间里。Jared其实可以搬张椅子站上去，门锁并不难开。但是，离开这个安全的房间太吓人了。他呆在房间里陌生人就找不到他了。  
  
　　他的父亲直到晚上九点后才会回来。他下了班会和朋友去喝酒。有时他也会记得给Jared带食物回来。  
  
　　Jared花了很长的时间回想和家人在一起的时光。他很确定妈妈会来找他。他从来没有离开妈妈或者哥哥这么久过。Shannon和他偶尔会在外婆外公家住，但第二天妈妈总会来接他们。他想他不在了，Shannon会和谁玩呢。他们住的拖车公园里住着好多家孩子，但是那些男孩都不跟他们玩。一旦他们和公园另一边的孩子一起玩，那些孩子总会挑Shannon，因为Jared个子太小。然后Jared会冲他们喊回去，那些年纪大的男孩就会欺负Jared。Jared个子是很小，但是他很努力地打回去，而且Shannon也很快会加入他。男孩们纠缠到一起几分钟后他们的母亲就会过来把他们分开。Jared的左脸被挠，光荣负伤，直到伤好之前，那道口子都像荣誉徽章一样挂着。  
  
　　离开家的第11个夜晚、独自在汽车旅馆呆着的第六天，Jared的父亲醉醺醺地回来了，并没有给Jared带任何食物。  
  
　　他的父亲醉醺醺摇摇晃晃地走到Jared坐着的床边，开始了每晚例行告诉Jared他们很快就要离开这个地方，不用担心任何人会找到他们。“我带走了对的孩子。你妈妈从医院把你带回来的时候我就知道你是我儿子。很快我们就能摆脱这鬼地方了。”  
  
　　Jared自从几个晚上之前偷溜出汽车旅馆的房间就十分安静，但他知道现在该开口问问父亲何时才能回去再见到妈妈和哥哥。“爸爸，妈妈和'Non在哪里，我想搭（他）们。”  
  
　　“你妈没良心，她不要你了。她有自己的儿子，我就得把你接着养大。忘了她吧，我们很快就会离那女人远远的。”他的父亲躺回床上含含糊糊地说，“就是得再来点钱。”  
  
　　Jared直到父亲睡着才敢流眼泪。他的爸爸讨厌男孩子像小宝宝一样哭哭啼啼。Jared也躺了下来，手臂环抱着腿。他知道，如果妈妈知道那个金发女人对他做的事，她会惩罚他的。  
  
　　

　　手机铃声将Jared唤回了现实。他低头看了看手机屏，公关打来的电话。他并不打算接听，手机自动转入语音信箱。他必须在失控之前回家找Shannon。  
  
　　Jared在黑夜中驾车回家，他和他哥哥的家。Jared意识到自己并不适合大学生活后就搬出来了。他不需要花钱请别人告诉他怎么表达自己的艺术，所以他退了学，很快在洛杉矶的海岸上找到了新的事业。Shannon紧随其后来和他会合。他的第一份工作收入并不多，但足以支付他和他哥住的小公寓。兄弟俩这么多年早已换了更大的地方住，但他们从未提起过要分开生活。  
  
　　Shannon正要集中注意力看电视上的老电影时听到Jared的车停进车库的声音。Shannon并不信任Cameron，毕竟她对他弟弟做过那样的事。他紧张地等着看Jared回家时的状态。Cameron不是Jared唯一约过的女人，但她是唯一一个Jared允许自己去爱的女人。Shannon在发现Cameron背叛Jared之前对她还是很有好感的，她之前对Jared一直不错，让Jared更加开朗，开始放下对这个世界的心防。但她背叛了Jared之后，这心防又重新筑起，甚至比以前更高、更坚固。  
  
　　Jared安静地进了家门，躺在沙发上，Shannon的身边。Shannon关掉了电视，整个房间里的光源只剩下厨房的灯。Jared向哥哥那边挪得更近了些，把自己埋进Shannon温暖的臂膀中。他还没有准备好告诉Shannon真相。  
  
　　几分钟的沉默后，Shannon问Jared进展如何。Jared拉开了点距离，但依然离Shannon很近。“我们谈了很多事。大部分时候相处融洽。”

　　“帮到你身上最近发生的事了吗？”Shannon摩挲着Jared手臂问道。  
  
　　“某种程度上吧。我必须面对一些事，而她是唯一一个能告诉我这些东西的。”Jared抓住Shannon摩挲他的那只手，“告诉你之前我还是需要一些时间来理清头绪。”  
  
　　“你想好了随时可以告诉我。”Shannon站起身来，回身拉起Jared，“现在很晚了，该睡觉了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注] 原作在后几章谈到，本章（以及之后还有一些章节）的标题取自Frou Frou的歌词。但stop我并没有找到是哪首歌的歌词（因为太多歌有stop这个词了），pay close attention出自Must Be Dreaming首句。


	10. 呼吸…重复…移开双眼，别再近前

**移开双眼**

　　Jared躺着在床上，并没有睡着，听着哥哥平稳的呼吸声。  
  
　　过去的思绪不断在脑海中翻腾。小时候，他告诫自己将这些童年和父亲待在一起的时光都封闭起来。渐渐长大，他对那17天发生的事忆起得越来越多，但他仍旧无法回忆起全部，有些记忆也仍旧模糊。  
  
_2007_ _年4月12日_  
  
　　清晨的日光照进房间，渐渐移到兄弟俩睡的床上。他们今天要和乐队其他成员见面，确认巡演的下一段日程。他们可能很快要去海外，已经差不多安排妥了，只等乐队最终确认同意。Tomo和Tim再过几小时就会过来了。  
  
　　“你昨晚又没睡着，是不是？”Shannon说着把手伸到床的另一侧，把Jared拉近了些。Jared昨晚意识到自己睡不着后就从Shannon身边稍微挪开了些。  
  
　　“我的脑子停不下来，现在构思了大概有五首新歌。”Jared说着把头埋进Shannon的颈间，避开日光。  
  
　　“他们一会儿过来的时候我们和他们讨论讨论。我也有一些新想法想试试看。”Shannon把Jared散落的长发拨到耳后。“你是要把这头发剪短了？还是要接着继续留长？”  
  
　　“红色快褪了，或许下次我要试试其他颜色。蓝色会不会太过了？”Jared在他哥的颈边呢喃。哥哥身上的温暖和背后的暖洋洋日光让他有些后悔昨晚的彻夜未眠。  
  
　　“对你而言没什么太过的。但是加点蓝色可能会更衬你的鞋，说不定你搭出来也挺难看的。”  
  
　　“滚你的。”  
  
　　“哦，爱你啦。”  
  
　　兄弟俩又在床上磨蹭了两个多小时，Jared最后还是睡着了。Shannon不想挪窝，怕把Jared吵醒了。第一个小时Jared睡得很安稳，然后开始说梦话。Shannon听到Jared在睡梦中呢喃着“Non”，不禁露出了微笑，直到他听见Jared开始大叫。最大那声把Jared吵醒了，Jared睁开眼，眼里混杂着困惑和恐惧。Shannon有节奏地摩挲着Jared的背，直到Jared停止颤抖。  
  
　　上午剩下的时光过得很快，兄弟俩起床准备开始这一天。很快其他两个乐队成员过来了，大家都聚集在咖啡桌边，看着今年剩下的时间有些什么安排。  
  
　　“他妈的澳洲！我很小的时候就想去那里了。每个小孩大概都想离开家去其他地方生活。”Tim大声说道。Tim的对面坐着Jared，Jared向Shannon身边挪得更近了。他们俩坐在沙发的同一块垫子上，Shannon用手扶着Jared的腰。Shannon可以感觉到，说到离开家的时候，Jared的呼吸加速了。  
  
　　Tomo很快瞄了Leto兄弟一眼，他看到Shannon脸上的担忧，立马把话题转回巡演，“日本和巴黎。我要说的就是这个。去日本和巴黎开演唱会。”  
  
　　“我们这次巡演又要多去很多地方。向外界宣布这个好消息吧。”Shannon的手在Jared背上打着圈抚慰着，“Jared有一些新想法，大家要是没有其他计划，我们今天就来讨论一下吧。”  
  
　　他们走到两兄弟家临时拼凑的音乐室里，听Jared昨晚写出来的东西。这和他们之前听到的音乐都不一样，旋律中的有一种浑然的黑暗和空灵。Tomo拿起吉他开始跟着Jared演奏其中的一首歌。Tim和Shannon很快加入其中。

  
　　他们一起研究了几个小时，直到Tomo说他得去见个人才停了下来。  
  
　　“见那天晚上那个姑娘？那个谁，回洛杉矶之后见的第三个那个？”Tim一边问一边帮忙兄弟俩把房间整理回去。  
  
　　“你知道他们怎么说的，干嘛要安定下来？我喜欢生活中充满变化。”Tomo的脸上咧开一个大大的笑容。  
  
　　“随你吧。你这混蛋就是不能和一个姑娘在一起超过一周。”Tim说着走过Tomo，顺手推了他一把。这一把让Tomo失去了平衡，歪向Jared防止自己摔倒。Jared心不在焉的，并没有意识到Tomo倒过来，结果他在Tomo的大叫中摔倒了地上，“你这个小混蛋！”

**别再近前**  
  
　　“你这个小混蛋！”Jared的父亲走进门来说道。他又一次喝醉了，醉得几乎拿不住手上的包。两天前，Jared的父亲被炒了鱿鱼，因为他被逮到和朋友的妻子偷偷接吻。Jared的父亲愤怒地回到家，这天剩下的时间他都将怒火发在这个房间以及Jared身上。当他的父亲晚上出去继续喝酒时，他命令Jared在他回来以前把房间打扫干净。“我们不能让他们发现这个地方成了这个鬼样子！”  
  
　　“爸爸…”Jared刚想说话，但他的父亲把他一把抓起扔到了床上，想说的话还没来得及说出口。  
  
　　“你他妈给我闭嘴。我现在要打个电话，你就给我坐在那里，闭上嘴。”Jared的父亲把包也扔在他儿子边上，拾起手机来。他挂断了两次才正确拨通了警局的号码。  
  
　　他告诉警察他是谁、他们在哪之后直接挂断了电话。接着，他把注意力转移回他儿子身上。  
  
　　“你是我的儿子，我不会让那个女人把你抢回去的。我们身上没有钱了，所以只好这么做了。“Jared的父亲把包从床上抓下来，站在那里俯视这男孩。他摇摇晃晃极力保持着平衡，然后从包里掏出了抢。“像我们这样的人就得紧紧抱团。”  
  
　　他的父亲拿起枪，瞄准了Jared的头。“很快就会结束了。别怕。耶稣会好好照顾你的。我不知道我能不能得到救赎，但孩子是无辜的。”  
  
　　Jared坐在床上吓得一动也不敢动。他不明白父亲拿着枪要做什么，但他知道他不该让那个女人碰他。“我啜（错）了，爸爸。我说了不要，我说了不要的。”小男孩说着，眼泪开始大滴大滴地从眼睛里落下来。  
  
　　Jared的父亲看着男孩对着他哭泣，仍旧用枪指着他。  
  
　　“闭嘴！以后长大了别跟你老子这样。”他的父亲说完这句话，调转枪头对准了自己的脑袋。  
  
　　前台办公室值班的职员从午睡中惊得跳着醒来，他听到了枪声。这片地方时常能听到枪声，但通常不会离汽车旅馆这么近。他抓起抽屉里的枪，去视察枪声来源处的情况。他靠近了一间几周前出租出去的房间，听到了尖锐的尖叫声。他将枪举在身侧，试图扭开门把手，但门被锁住了。尖叫声仍在继续。他退后了几步，踢开门，看到屋内的情况，惊得把手上的枪掉在了地上。  
  
　　尖叫是一个小男孩发出的。他坐在房间的角落里，全身都是血。租下房子的男人上半身躺在床上，下半身悬在床边。他头部周围的床单上全都是血红色。  
  
　　当地警方到达现场的时候，男孩依旧在房间里。旅馆经理试图把他抱出房间，但他每一次走进男孩，男孩都会再次开始尖叫。治安官了解情况后，让唯一的女救护员上前去抱男孩。他想，女性会更合适一些，毕竟女性更擅长处理有孩子的场合。  
  
　　金发的女救护员伸出手，伸向试图把在角落抖抖索索的男孩抱在怀里。男孩全身都覆盖着血，他把头埋进膝盖中，轻轻摇晃着。他感觉到她的手落在他的肩上，抬起头，再次尖叫了起来。这一次的尖叫中还混杂着苦苦哀求的“不”。她试图轻声安抚男孩，但男孩开始对她又踢又打。  
  
　　最后，救护车上的工作人员不得不给了他一针镇定剂让他安静下来，因为他开始威胁到自己的安全。  
  


　　“Jared，抱歉哥们。你还好吧？”Tomo蹲下身来，试图帮Jared站起身。  
  
　　“别碰我！我说了不！”Jared后退着喊道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：标题原文"Turn Your Eyes and Don't Come Any Closer"。Don't come any closer出自Frou Frou-Psychobabble歌词


	11. 呼吸…重复….动作放缓，心灵呓语

**动作放缓**

　　“我说了，不。”Jared疑惑地抬起头，看见其他三个人正在看着他。他站起身来走出房间，走到室外停下脚步。他站在后院里，闭上眼，让渐渐消退的阳光温暖他的脸。  
  
　　他能感觉到Shannon走到他身边。Shannon正要伸出手来够Jared的手臂，Jared挣脱了，“别碰我。”  
  
　　Shannon站在他身后担忧地看着他。Jared上一次拒绝他的触碰还是从父亲身边被带回那次。即使到了现在这个岁数，被弟弟推开了，Shannon还是觉得有些受伤。  
  
　　“Jared…”  
  
　　“别。”  
  
　　Shannon让Jared一个人在后院里静一静，回到屋子里。Tim和Tomo已经走出了音乐室，在前门等着。  
  
　　“要是我做了什么，真的很抱歉，那只是个意外。我不该把他推倒的。”Tomo脸上的表情十分焦急。他对两兄弟的童年知之甚少，但他知道他们大概越界了。  
  
　　“我知道。”Shannon坐在客厅的椅子上。另外两个人能看见Shannon脸上岁月的痕迹。  
  
　　“我们走了。要是需要帮忙…”Tomo意识到Shannon并没有在听他说话，住了嘴。另外两个人安静地离开了。  
  
　　“我有必要知道一下发生了什么吗？”当他们走向车的时候Tim问道。  
  
　　“我自己也不知道。”Tomo把钥匙在钥匙环上拨来拨去。他不知道有哪些是可以和新贝斯手分享的。他决定，要是Tim最终被乐队完全接纳的话，那Tim应该知道这些事情。“我们的生命中都有些需要处理的问题。Jared和Shannon要面对的，可能比大多数人的都要多。”  
  
　　“听着，如果你觉得告诉我这些不妥的话，没关系。就告诉我今天这样不是我害的。”  
  
　　“我不觉得是你。但是我自己也不确定是不是我。”  
  
　　太阳落山几小时后，Jared进了屋子。他走进厨房，看到他哥正坐在桌边，面前放着一杯水。Jared走过去坐在对面。Shannon低头看着玻璃杯，并没有看到Jared坐下来。他们两人就着样静静地坐着，直到Jared起身来，回到自己的房间。  
  
　　Jared离开后，Shannon拿起电话，毫不犹豫地拨通了电话。电话中传来一个女人被吵醒的声音。  
  
　　“妈妈，我希望你明早能飞过来一下。我会帮你订好机票的，你去机场取就可以了。”  
  
　　“亲爱的，这是怎么了？”Shannon的妈妈听出了她儿子声音中的疲倦。  
  
　　“Jared需要你。”他缓缓地说道，打电话那一刻，抑郁在胸口的那口气缓缓地舒了出来，“我需要你。”  
  
　　Jared坐在窗前的平台上。这块窗台也是当初Jared决定买下这房子的原因之一。坐在那里，他的视线可以一直穿过环绕着他家后院的这片森林。  
  
　　今晚，他回想起了一些事，这些事应该是曾发生过的，但他早已将这段记忆屏蔽了。他坐在窗前看着树林，他唱起了Judas死去那一夜唱的歌。这是一首非常老的歌，多少年来唱起每每都能将他带入平静。

　　今晚，并没有让他平静下来，但他还是继续唱着。

_Oh Lord, you say you're coming_

　　Oh Lord, is this the truth?

　　（主啊，你说你即将降临

　　主啊，这是真的吗？）  
  


**心灵呓语**  
  
　　Shannon当晚睡的并不安稳。整晚他都不停在半睡半醒中挣扎，还梦到了过去的很多事。  
  
　　Jared被带走的时候Shannon还很小。他的父亲从不是和善的人，弟弟被带走的那段时间里发生了什么，他只能想象和猜测。另一方面，Shannon还得解决另一边的情况。  
  
　　Constance在小儿子被带走后吓坏了，她不让Shannon离开她视线半步，这个情况直到Jared被送回才缓解了一些。他们的外婆让Constance和Shannon搬来一起住，这样方便互相照顾。他的外公当时在阿拉斯加驻扎，外婆是摄影家，时间分配自由。Constance当时很崩溃，花了大把的时间在《圣经》中找慰藉。  
  
　　Shannon在Jared被带走的第二天问他的外婆，他的父亲把Jared带到哪里去了。外婆并不知道答案，于是告诉Shannon，Jared很快就会回家了。  
  
　　警察来过几次，搜集了一些资料以便找出他父亲和Jared的去向。外婆提供了一张在Shannon派对上拍的，Shannon和Jared的合照，这样他们就可以把Jared的照片分发到隔壁的几个镇上。  
  
　　警察最后一次来拜访他家的时候，Shannon偷听到警察和他外婆的谈话。他听到警察说，Jared很有可能已经遇害了。  
  
　　接到治安官的电话说已经在密西西比州找到了那两个失踪人口时，他们并不知道在过去17天里到底发生了什么。当治安官开车驶往那个边境小镇的时候，他在电台里听到他要去的那个汽车旅馆里发生了一起自杀事件。报道里还提到了一个小男孩，他马上打开警笛闪烁灯，尽全力快速赶到汽车旅馆。  
  
　　到达的时候，他看到男孩被救护站的人带出房间。救护车载着男孩离开了。男孩刚被打了镇定剂，带到医院去做进一步检查评估。治安官用电台呼叫了长官，让他给那家人打电话，让男孩的母亲来带走她的儿子。  
  
　　Shannon的妈妈绝不肯把儿子单独留在房子里，他的外婆也宁愿一起走，所以他们全都挤到车里，飞速赶向医院。  
  
　　他们到达的时候，Jared还在沉睡。医生向他们解释了男孩身上有一些淤青和伤痕，但最要命的是在经历了这样巨大的创伤后，他的心理状态十分不稳定。医生还说，他们要等Jared醒来才能知道在那17天中到底发生过什么。Jared整晚都在安睡，一直睡到第二天下午，镇定的药效才过去。Jared醒来时，看到家人都围在身边，他却一言未发。当他的妈妈要伸手去触碰他时，他自己坐了起来，躲开了触碰。  
  
　　医生和社工都觉得Jared最好回到他比较熟悉的环境里。获悉了一些照顾Jared的指示后，他们带着Jared回家了。路易斯安那州有太多痛苦的回忆了，所以一家人收拾了所剩无几的行囊，去到阿拉斯加和外公一起生活，这样Jared在平复伤痕的时候所有家人都在他身边。  
  
　　改变环境对这家人来说是件好事。Jared在家人的陪伴下逐渐开始变得放松，但他仍旧在接下来的一年里一言不发。  
  
　　

　　Shannon第二天一大早就去了机场。妈妈的航班11点到达，他不希望在工作日被堵车堵在路上迟到。  
  
　　Jared呆在家里，看着窗外。他手上抱着吉他，还在唱着昨晚的那首歌。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作的话：
> 
> (1) Jared唱的这首歌叫“老蓝调”（Old Blues Song），Jared最近在米兰唱过。我不确保歌词或歌名对不对，也不知道来源何处。歌词是我空耳听来的，它们不属于我，我也不知道它们属于谁。
> 
> (2) 我的标题里借了很多歌曲的灵感，它们都来自Frou Frou。到目前为止它们有： Stop, Play Close Attention, Don't Come Any Closer, 以及Psychobabble。Psychobabble是歌名，其他的是歌词。
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：  
> 本章标题Make No Sudden Movements and Psychobabble，其中‘make no sudden movements’也是出自Psychobabble.


	12. 呼吸…重复…倒退，希望

**倒退**

_2007_ _年4月13日_

  
　　Constance看见在闸口等待的Shannon，给了他一个大大的拥抱。Shannon回抱了她，这个拥抱是那样紧，那样久，但他并不在乎。他的母亲永远都是他力量的来源。他提起母亲的行李，两人开始走回车上。狗仔认出了Shannon，追着询问他弟弟和Cameron的事。他们现在是娱乐新闻的头版，所有人都在翘首等着拍到证明他们俩复合的照片。Shannon一路低着头，用手臂环住母亲，穿过狗仔的包围。  
  
　　回程的交通并不拥堵。Shannon把车开进了车库，并没有进行下一步动作。Constance开口询问他把她叫来的原因。  
  
　　“Jared最近一直状态不对。我刚开始还以为那只是和Cameron以及流产的那个孩子有关，但现在我觉得可能跟你说过的，父亲死前发生的事有关。”Shannon解开安全带，转过身面对母亲。“乐队其他两个成员昨天来过了，我们在商量着搞些新的东西，如果能成效果应该超棒。那两个人在打闹的时候Jared摔倒了，他坐在地上足足有五分钟才听到我们在叫他。Tomo要伸手拉他起身的时候，他把Tomo推开，跑到屋外去了。就是从那个时候开始他一句话都不说，也不让我碰他。他昨晚就呆在自己房间里不出来了。”  
  
　　Constance伸出手来，搭在在儿子的小臂上，“Jared一直都没有摆脱童年的阴影。我很肯定他把他父亲对他做过的事压抑在脑海的某个角落里了。一个人只能压制住一段记忆这么久，过了时限记忆就要反弹出来纠缠不休了。”  
  
　　“他当年回来的时候我吓坏了。那几乎都不是我弟弟了。我试图和他一起玩，但他几乎看都不看我一眼。我甚至还用我们之间的语言和他说话，但根本没有任何回应。”Shannon的声音颤抖着，“我不知道自己能不能帮他度过这关。现在知道的就是，他四岁的时候，父亲在他面前自杀了。什么样的人才会这样对一个孩子？”  
  
　　“你父亲不配做男人。他就是个终日借酒消愁的懦夫。我一辈子都后悔嫁给他，但这段婚姻给我带来了我的儿子，我所知道的两个最勇敢最聪明的人。我恨着你父亲，恨他对你们所做的，我也恨我自己，当时居然让这样的伤害持续了那么久。”Constance说着哭了起来。  
  
　　Shannon将母亲搂进怀里，两人抱在一起，为他们的过去和现在哭泣着。  
  
　　Jared还在楼上的房间里。他整个早上都在速写本上画画。他隐隐约约听到车库的门开，但没听到有人进入屋子里。Shannon一大清早就出了门，现在大概已经回来了。Jared放下黑色铅笔，开始寻找红色的。  
  
　　Shannon和Constance从车库和房子的通道直接穿到厨房里，两人在桌边坐下。Shannon在煮咖啡，他问母亲是否也想喝一杯。咖啡在煮着，他再次坐到桌边，开了口。  
  
　　“他不久前和Cameron见过面，你在机场也听到狗仔的问题了。他出门了一整天，回来就一句话都不说，但那时我试着去碰他的时候他还没推开我。”  
  
　　“他们在一起这么多年，Cameron在他心中始终占有一席之地，但我这几年没看到他和其他女人安定下来。我当时很开心能做祖母；但很不幸，我不得不多等几年。”  
  
　　“我不知道要拿他怎么办，所以就给你打电话了。上次发生这样的事情时我还太小了，我不记得要怎么做。那不是我自信的弟弟，他该是那个在人们闲言风语议论的时候不管不顾，想爬多高就爬多高，只是为了探索自己的极限的疯子。”  
  
　　“当他被带走的时候我封闭了自己。或许当时我能做个更好的母亲。我很抱歉我当时没有好好照顾好你。”  
  
　　“我当时还不能理解这一切，但我从来没有怪过你。再加上还有Ruby外婆。她跟我解释过，但那个时候，我看到那么多大人都不知所措，这真是太吓人了。”  
  
　　咖啡煮好了，Shannon给他们各倒了一杯。他把咖啡放在桌上，他的母亲继续说道。  
  
　　“Jared回来的时候就好像变了个人似的。我要说当时知道要怎么做，那一定是在说谎。Jared被带走之前还是那个无惧无畏的小天真，笑容会传染，但是回来的时候，却变成了被吓坏的可怜孩子，把自己和以前爱着的世界隔绝开来。或许他当初能走出来，一个主要原因就是搬家，搬到了更靠近自然的地方。”  
  
　　“我记得。他过去常常一动不动地坐在那里看房子周围的树林，看到有动物跑过的时候眼睛还会一亮。或许这也是为什么当年他摆脱另一件事的时候更情愿呆在家里。”  
  
　　“我不知道我能不能帮上忙，我一会儿上去跟他谈谈。你和他说过我来了吗？”Constance吹了吹咖啡，啜了一口。  
  
　　“他昨晚进了房间就没出来了。早上我敲过门了，但只听到房间里有音乐声，他什么都没回。他一直在弹外公死前教他弹的那个曲子。”  
  
　　Constance想起自己的父亲，微笑了起来。Jared搬过去之后，他和Jared之间一直有一种特殊的连结。她父亲用音乐让Jared向家人敞开了心防，让他渐渐开朗了起来。  
  
　　Constance喝了半杯咖啡，上楼走向儿子的房间。门关着，她并没有听到任何音乐声。她敲了敲门，喊道，“亲爱的，是妈妈，开开门吧。”  
  
　　Jared并没有听到敲门声，但他听到了妈妈的声音。他环望房间四周，开始恐慌了起来，呼吸开始变得急促，心跳也越来越快。不能让她进来。他把所有纸和画笔都推到一边，坐到了门前，用背顶着门喊道，“走开，我不想要你。”  
  
　　“Jared拜托了。我们都很担心你。”Constance极力保持了声音冷静，她感觉Jared不会想和她说话。  
  
　　“我说了，不。走开！”Jared蜷起腿，用手臂环着自己。如果被妈妈发现，她一定再惩罚他的。

 

**希望**

　　妈妈在门口又呆了一会儿，试图让Jared开门，但Jared一直对她说“不”。她被挫败了，只好回去找大儿子。  
  
　　“他并不需要我。”Constance坐回桌边。咖啡已经凉了，她并不想喝。“我上一次也不知道如何是好。”  
  
　　Shannon越过桌子握住妈妈的手。他并不知道现在怎么做才好。把妈妈找来是他最后的主意了。  
  
　　确认妈妈离开门边，门也还好好地锁着后，Jared踩过四处乱飞的画纸铅笔，回到他之前在画的画前。他坐下来拿起画笔，这一幅就快画好了。

　　清理了桌子，Shannon把妈妈领到音乐室里，让她听他们昨天写好的歌以及Jared自己已经录好的那首歌。  
  
　　“听起来真棒。”Constance听完Jared边弹吉他边唱录的试样说道。她坐在一张很旧的椅子上，Shannon就在她旁边的地上坐下。她把手放在Shannon的肩上，捏了捏他。“我的儿子们总是给我不少惊喜，他们现在可真有不少好点子。”  
　　  
　　“大部分是Jared完成的，我只不过是加了鼓点。”  
  
　　“要不是为了你，Jared绝对不会有机会去做这些的。你做的可不止是加上鼓点。他很依赖你。”  
  
　　“我讨厌看到他这个样子。我讨厌我没办法陪在他身边。我讨厌一切和这有关的感觉。”Shannon盯着墙上他和Jared的一副老照片看，照片里的他们跪在地上，手臂环着一条阿拉斯加和哈士奇的杂交。这张照片是在他们去海地的前一天拍的。  
  
　　Jared画完了手上的画，走到橱柜里去拿更多的原料。他找到了自己要的东西，又回到了刚才坐着的地方画了起来。他的衣服上沾满了颜料。  
  
　　阿拉斯加州果然治愈了这家人。当Jared从医院回到家时，他几乎什么也不肯吃，也不睡觉。他不让任何人碰他，要是有人碰到了他，他就会开始大叫。  
  
　　小Shannon不明白为什么弟弟会变成这样。Jared以前总喜欢跟在哥哥身边，哥哥做什么他就做什么。Jared从不害怕尝试新鲜事物。有一次Shannon告诉他，从他们家拖车附近的树上倒挂下来特别酷，话都没说完，Jared就爬到树上去了。四岁的Jared还有点腼腆，但他爬到树顶上，向Shannon绽开了无比灿烂的笑容。  
  
　　重新回来的Jared看都不看Shannon一眼，更不要说冲他笑。Shannon问妈妈，为什么Jared不喜欢他了，妈妈说，Jared现在太伤心了，不想玩游戏。Shannon不想让弟弟悲伤，所以提议家里应该养条狗。Shannon注意到，呆在阿拉斯加州的这段日子里，Jared大部分时间都在透过窗户看邻居家的狼。  
  
　　外公带回家一条十周大的阿拉斯加哈士奇的时候，他告诉Jared，这是属于他的狗，他必须要好好照顾她才能继续养着。他必须要确保狗狗每天好好吃饭好好睡觉。为了让小狗学会做这些事，Jared要做好示范榜样。他还告诉Jared说，小狗每天都要去外面玩，Jared必须要带着她出门玩，这样小狗才能健康快乐地长大。  
  
　　Jared一开始还满心怀疑，但当小狗跑向他舔他手心的时候，所有人都看得出他决定养着她了。Jared开始吃东西，也开始好好睡觉，他要示范给小狗看应该怎么做。他每天都至少带小狗出门玩耍一次。小狗加入这个家庭两周后，某天早上Shannon醒来，看到Jared站在他的床边，手上牵着狗绳试图递给他。他在无声地表达自己今天想和Shannon一起玩耍。  
  
　　Jared向Shannon示范了应该如何和小狗玩耍，三个人整天都待在室外探索着周围的环境。那天之后，Shannon发现Jared每天早晨都在等他起床。虽然Jared还是不和任何人说话，他渐渐地开始允许别人触碰他了。

 

  
　　Jared在牛仔裤上抹掉手上的颜料，环望着他的房间。画了这么长时间，他感到十分疲倦。他开了门锁，蜷倒在床上，深呼吸了一下，闭上眼睛沉入睡梦中。

 


	13. 呼吸…重复…低下头颅

_2007_ _年4月14日_

　　Shannon第二天醒来，看见Jared就站在床边。他身上还穿着两天前那套衣服，而两天前衣服上并没有沾着这么多颜料和石墨的污渍。他的头发扎在脑后，但Shannon仍然能看出黑白颜料的印迹。他的脸上也沾着黑色的污渍。Jared双臂抱胸站着，看到Shannon醒来，向Shannon伸出一只手来。  
  
　　“Jared，发生什么了？你还好吗？”Shannon不喜欢弟弟脸上这样紧张的表情，他还意识到Jared伸在半空中的那只手不停颤抖着。  
  
　　Jared看见Shannon没有动静，便垂下手来抓住Shannon的手，把Shannon拉下床，穿过客厅走向他的房间。  
  
　　门是关着的，Jared在门前停住，转过身看着哥哥。Shannon看到Jared眼中浓浓的恐惧。  
  
　　“Jared，怎么了？”Shannon用另一只手环住他，但他退开了。他抓紧了Shannon的手，缓缓地打开了门。  
  
　　Shannon望着过去33小时Jared呆着的房间，地板中间躺在几幅画，上面沾染着红色的颜料。  
  
　　Jared放开哥哥的手，锁上了门。他就在门后坐下，蜷起双腿，开始啃左手指甲。  
  
　　Shannon将视线从房间里这堆乱糟糟的东西上移开，看着Jared。Jared的视线回望着：他想让 Shannon看他的画。  
  
　　这些画画的都是不同的场景。有些是他们的母亲，有些是兄弟俩，有些只有Jared，有很多关于他们的父亲，还有一些Shannon也不认识的人。其中有一个金发的女人，赤身裸体躺在床上。这些画中的最后一幅是他们的父亲躺在血泊里，眼神泛空地看着上方。Shannon不由转开了视线。  
  
　　Shannon回头看着他弟，身体禁不住颤抖着。他坐到了Jared身边去。  
  
　　Jared轻轻摇晃着身体。“别告诉妈妈，'Non。”Shannon用手臂环着Jared，让Jared把头靠在自己胸前。两人就这样静静地坐着，他的泪大滴大滴地落在Jared的头上。

　　Jared以这样的方式告诉Shannon他无法诉诸于口的话。

 

 


	14. 呼吸…重复…侧耳聆听，开始愈合

###  **侧耳聆听**

　　“外公，Jer想听你讲那个有弓和动物的故事。”Shannon跑进外公的书房。这间房里的所有东西都让小Shannon觉得和外祖父息息相关：旧书，各种各样的乐器，还有墙上挂着的军队的照片。Jared的狗接着也跑了进来。那是Jared的狗，因为Jared六个月都不说话，小狗至今没有名字。

  
　　“Jared想听那个故事，是吗？好吧，那你弟弟呢？”Shannon的外公放下手上的工作，专注地看着小男孩。老人微笑着，眼角的皱纹皱了起来。他正休假在家，男孩们大多时候都和他呆在一起。Jared和Shannon很爱听他讲的故事。他的故事总有神奇的生物和英雄人物。  
  
　　“他今天不想跟我玩。”Shannon说着，小脸皱了起来。弟弟这几个月渐渐恢复了正常。Shannon一点都不在意Jared不跟他说话，他不用听就知道Jared想说的意思。但是今天，Jared不允许任何人的靠近。Shannon看到Jared今天不想和他玩，觉得很受伤，想着也许听个故事也许能让他重新振作起来。那个故事里有弓和小动物的故事是Jared的最爱。男孩们听了很多遍了，但还是不停地央求外祖父讲。好吧，是Shannon会在Jared想听的时候去央求外祖父。  
  
　　“或许今天我们该给你弟弟一些空间。”大人们在过去的几个月都留心照看着Jared。小狗让Jared重新开始吃饭睡觉了，和哥哥小狗一起玩耍也让他重新走到户外。但有时，就好像是几天的进步一夜之间都蒸发不见了，Jared又回到了刚从医院回来时候的样子。  
  
　　“不！不要空间！”Shannon想要弟弟回来，他知道讲这个故事会奏效的。  
  
　　“小朋友，不要冲我大声，知道了吗？”外祖父从椅子上站起身，在孙子身边蹲下，“我知道你不喜欢Jared不跟你玩，但我们要给Jared一些时间来愈合。记得故事里是怎么说的吗？还记得她的弟弟是治愈之神吗？”  
  
　　“是的，而她是保护之神。有时候我们必须让他们去的工作。”Shannon看着外祖父的眼睛。“为什么她不一开始就做好保护别人的工作呢？”  
  
　　“我不知道。我也希望她一开始就做好了。”外祖父站起身来拉住Shannon的手。“一起弹钢琴好不好？我教你一首新的歌。”

 

 **开始愈合**  
  
　　Shannon坐着抱住Jared。他知道Jared从父亲那件事之后已经恢复不少了。从警察的报告中得知，Jared在父亲开枪自杀时是呆在那间房里的。  
  
　　Shannon看着房间里的画。他意识到，当年四岁的Jared回来的时候，心里还藏着所有人都不知道的秘密。  
  
　　抱着Jared一小时半后，Shannon终于开口了。  
  
　　“Jer，想不想听个故事？”Shannon感受到Jared挪了挪手臂。Jared想听故事。  
  
　　“阿尔特弥斯是宙斯和勒托的女儿，她比她的孪生弟弟阿波罗早出生一天…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作注：  
> 阿尔特弥斯（Artemis）是原野女神，也是狩猎、繁殖女神。她以爱护动物和保护幼小而闻名。她的孪生弟弟阿波罗是音乐之神，治愈之神以及光与真相之神。  
> Jared那把黑色的吉他名字就叫阿尔特弥斯。


	15. 呼吸…重复…失去一切，说谎

###  **失去一切**

　　还是一大早，Jared就带着小狗蹦蹦跳跳地跑进外祖父的书房。他现在越来越像以前那个自己了。已经过去了漫长的一年，五岁半的时候，他终于开始重新找回自己。虽然现在他还没有开口，外祖父有一天听到他唱歌给小狗听。那首歌是他某天教给Jared的，他很吃惊Jared居然一字不漏地记了下来。外祖父害怕如果上前打扰的话Jared会立刻停下来，所以他只是远远地站着，脸上带着微笑看着Jared。他太想念小外孙的声音了，他的小外孙很有天赋。  
  
　　Jared看到外祖父躺在书房的沙发上。昨天晚上外公一定是又工作到很晚所以就在这里睡着了。Jared知道自己不该打扰外公睡觉。外公最近很容易疲劳，需要休息。但是，现在大家都在睡觉，而小Jared想和外公一起弹吉他。吉他几乎和他一样高，他喜欢在吉他上弹出的音乐声。  
  
　　“阿公？醒醒。”Jared悄悄地在外公的耳边说到。然后他又大声了些，“醒过来，我跟你缩（说）话。”  
  
　　Jared低头看了看他的狗，外公仍旧没有回应。小狗也侧过头来看他。她也不知道该怎么做才好。  
  
　　外祖母走进书房查看为什么她的丈夫昨晚没有回房睡觉。她看见Jared躺在外公的胸前。那只狗就坐在地上，守护着他们。  
  
　　她微笑了。她走进了房间，笑容开始从脸上褪去。不对劲。Jared抬起头看着外婆，满眼都是泪。他的外公永远都不会醒来了。  
  
　　葬礼四天后举行。亲密的家人朋友都参加了。这个53岁的男人向家人隐瞒自己癌症晚期的消息。因为女儿和外孙的遭遇，他觉得还是将这个秘密留在心里比较好。他知道自己时日不多，因此花了更多的时间和家人呆在一起。他用这段时间将自己所知道的都教给外孙们，艺术，音乐，神话…  
  
　　外祖父去世后，Jared变得更封闭了。他又把自己关在自己的世界里，无视周围的所有人。这样几周后，他的小脑袋终于受不了这一切痛苦。他将过去的记忆封锁在脑海深处，开始像一个正常的男孩一样。  
  
　　家人对他重新开始讲话欣喜若狂。母亲和外祖母都很担心外祖父的死会把Jared再次逼向崩溃边缘。面临崩溃，Jared不得不将这段记忆压抑起来以得活下去。

 

**说谎**  
  
　　兄弟俩早上的大部分时间都坐在Jared房间的地板上，然后，他们听到了敲门声。他们的母亲一定是开始担心孩子们去了哪里。敲门声响起之前，Jared一直把头靠在哥哥的腿上，一听到敲门声，Shannon就看到Jared眼中的恐惧又回来了。  
  
　　“不，别让她进来。不要让她看到。”Jared迅速坐了起来，把自己靠在门后。“不，'Non，不要。”  
  
　　“嘿，我不会让她进来的。我过去和她说个话。”Shannon站起身来，Jared也马上站了起来，用力地把哥哥推到门上。  
  
　　“不！”Jared低头看着压住哥哥的手。他又伤到哥哥了。“别说。”  
  
　　“我不会的。”Shannon把手搭在Jared的手臂上，将他的手拿了下来。“我就是出去告诉她这里一切都好。要不然她该担心了。你也不想让她担心，是不是？”  
  
　　Jared摇头，“不想。”  
  
　　“对啊。在这里等一下，我过去和她说一声。我不会告诉她的，我发誓。”Shannon的声音低沉但平稳。  
  
　　Jared怀疑地看着Shannon，但他相信哥哥。他伸手绕过哥哥，开了门锁。  
  
　　Shannon迅速把门打开，溜了出去又把门关上了。他们的母亲站在门口。  
  
　　“亲爱的，怎么了？”  
  
　　“还是那些回忆的问题。你还是别进去了。”Shannon不想对母亲留有秘密，但他也不知道Jared到底藏了哪些秘密，更不想让他失望。  
  
　　“我去楼下等着。”Constance相信儿子能处理好这个情况。如果Jared还没有做好准备面对她，她会一直等待。她抱了抱Shannon，轻轻地说，“我爱你。”  
  
　　Shannon紧紧地回抱了一下，轻轻地说，“我也爱你。”  
  
　　Jared坐在房间的沙发上。他的呼吸开始不稳。为什么哥哥去了那么久，他有一个秘密要告诉哥哥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题取自30 Seconds to Mars - R-Evolve（ A Beautiful Lie）: To lose it all you have to do is lie


	16. 呼吸…重复…发现，信任

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告！Jared/original male character（原创男性角色）

　　 **发现**

　　四唇猛得撞在一起。手急匆匆伸到衣服里。身体狂乱地靠在一起。

　　“我想要更多。”他咬了一下Jared的耳朵，随即又在耳边呢喃道。Jared因为他的触碰颤抖了一下，但又无视了这请求，他把手从Craig的衣服中拿开，捧着男孩的头又一次吻上了去。他在Craig的下唇上咬了一口，又把舌头探了进去。

　　少年们分开了，两个人都气喘吁吁的。Craig一直看着Jared，胸膛随着呼吸一上一下，极力将氧气吸入他激动的身体中。他的手从Jared及肩的长发上移到胸口，又继续下移着，到了Jared衣服的下摆处。他把Jared的衣服向上推，露出了被阳光晒过的皮肤来。他用手指触碰着Jared的皮肤，从腹部一直到裤头停住，又在裤腰处勾住手指，将Jared拉近，对上了那双湛蓝的大眼睛。

　　Jared移开了双眼，看向Craig的手。Craig和他是两周前在小镇上的电影院见面的。Craig在售票处工作，见过Jared许多次之后，他终于开口和Jared搭话了。Craig今年16岁，在附近一家中学上课，因此他并不知道Jared和Shannon在另一所学校的“大名”。Jared今年14岁，他很高兴Craig对他所知甚少。

　　“过去的一周我们都只到这步。我想要更多，不止是接吻。我想要感受你。”Craig拉着Jared的裤子，将他拉近身。他的一只手环住Jared的腰，另一只手引导着Jared的唇向他靠去。四唇相贴之前，他轻声道，“让我碰碰你。”

　　Jared吻了回去，试图无视掉另一只离他下体如此近的手。说到做爱，Jared并没有经验，他也不喜欢有人碰他那里。他只想接吻。他真的很喜欢吻Craig。

　　当Craig把手伸进Jared的裤子里时，Jared恐慌了，猛地推开了Craig。Jared很瘦，但充满了力量，这一下使得Craig倒在了地上。Craig抬头看着Jared，吼道，“你他妈的这是干什么？”

　　Jared原先还靠在影院内间的墙上，这下他匆匆忙忙跑了出去。他跑过影院大厅的时候还有人用奇怪的眼神盯着他，但他对奇怪的眼神一点不陌生。

　　Jared喜欢在海地的生活，他所需要的一些都离家不远。电影院步行三十分钟就到，从搬到这里起他就经常光顾。他冲进家里，砰的一声摔上身后的门，靠着门板坐了下来。

　　“嗨老弟，电影怎么样？”Shannon从厨房里喊了一声。Shannon有时候会和Jared一起去看电影，但看了五次《发条橙》之后他就厌倦了。他没有听到Jared的回复，于是走进客厅，看到Jared靠着门板坐在地上。Jared的脸刷红了，头发散落在脸上。“你怎么了？”

　　“别管我。为什么每个人就他妈的都不肯放过我？”Jared从地上跳起来，冲回自己的房间。他和Shannon睡同一间房，但他现在真希望他可以搬出去住。Jared还没告诉过Shannon关于Craig的事，他还没搞清楚和Craig之间的事，他在等自己搞清楚，那之后他才打算和Shannon分享。

　　他不知道自己是不是基佬，但他确实很享受和Craig呆在一起。和Craig接吻更是美妙。但Jared还没准备好面对更多。那样的触碰让Jared觉得很不适。

　　他大概再也不需要担心更多了，因为他今天在Craig面前把自己搞得那么蠢。在他第一个喜欢的人面前。

 

**信任**

　　Shannon关上了门，发现Jared坐在窗台上。Jared全神贯注地看着他们后院的小松鼠收集食物，但他知道哥哥回来了。

　　他站了起来，走向Shannon，并把Shannon推倒在床上。Shannon背靠着床头，右脚放在地上。Jared在房间里来来回回走着，捡起他想要的东西。他又回到床边，坐在哥哥身边，把手上的东西摊开在床上。其中一幅就是Shannon没认出来的金发女人，另外一幅画的是一个藏在黑暗中的小男孩。

　　“我知道怎么玩一个游戏。所有的大男孩都喜欢玩。你想不想我教你？”

　　“Jared？”Shannon疑惑地看着Jared。他知道弟弟正在试图告诉他一些什么，但他不太明白弟弟说的话。

　　“现在，好了。别怕小宝贝。我会让你舒服的。你难道不想舒舒服服的？”Jared直勾勾地盯着面前的画。Shannon伸出头试图碰他，他推开了。“不，别动。我知道你喜欢这样的。我也喜欢。”

　　Shannon看着Jared回忆和那个女人呆在一起的那晚。

　　“这就对了。看吧，不坏吧？把手给我。碰碰我这里。”

　　“现在，你不想让爸爸妈妈知道你做了什么吧？你也不想让他们知道你喜欢这样吧？你不想让他们知道你肮脏的小秘密吧？所以，要保守这个秘密哟，我的甜心，甜心宝贝。”

 


	17. 呼吸…重复…导火索燃，承认事实

**导火索燃**

　　Shannon很担心弟弟。Jared比平时更加阴晴不定。他们受家里影响，一直都是无拘无束，接受自己无论何种状态下的情感。Jared和Shannon在当地那所国际学校很有名，人们都叫他们“怪孩子”。海地非常落后，他们的母亲在靠近首都太子港的一家医院里做义工。

　　大部分国际学校的学生都是出自富裕家庭，父母大多都经商。而Jared和Shannon，带着无拘无束的个性，在这群学生间格外突出。人们还说，这对兄弟疯狂地护着对方，而且很多人都可以作证，尽管这两兄弟个头不大，打架可都是一等一的好手。  
  
　　人们还说，两兄弟中Shannon要更沉稳些。他大部分时候只会在Jared揍在别人的脸并且寡不敌众的时候才出手，虽然Jared总给自己找这样的麻烦。但他从不退缩，Shannon有时候都觉得，Jared去上学就是去找架打的。  
  
　　Jared找的麻烦也不总是肢体上的。他还喜欢在别人的地盘上耍小聪明小把戏对付来找他麻烦的人。Jared吵架总是赢。  
  
　　兄弟俩的成绩都不错。学校教的大部分东西Jared和Shannon都已经会了，而他们还不知道了那部分，他们也不觉得重要。  
  
　　两人通常会翘课去冲浪。其他时间他们就在城市里闲逛，挖掘那些有趣的小店铺。他们一年中最喜欢的时候就是狂欢节[1]，过节的时候他们尽情拥抱血液中属于克里奥[2]的部分，迷失在动听的音乐和绚烂的文化中。

　　过去的一周里，大部分时间Jared都独自呆在房间里。他不想去上学，也不想去冲浪。Shannon试图弄明白弟弟到底怎么了，但Jared不肯告诉Shannon。家里人都知道Jared必须要面对父亲那件事，但通常来说Jared不会这么长时间封闭自己。  
  
　　因此，当Shannon从海边回家的时候，他很惊讶地看到Jared在门边等他。  
  
　　“嗨，Shannon，想不想去看电影？”Jared脸上带着笑容问道。少年时的Jared并不常笑，Shannon很高兴看到Jared心情愉悦。  
  
　　“好啊，让我先把身上的盐冲掉。今天换部电影吧，我看《发条橙》都快看吐了。”

　　“不用担心老哥，最近电影院在放《闪灵》。虽然落后了五年之久，这家电影院终于跟上时代的潮流了。”[3]

　　“真棒，每个人生活中都能来点现代恐怖元素。”Shannon边喊边走进浴室。  
  
　　影院并不繁忙。周三傍晚，大多数还在家吃晚饭。Craig总在周三晚上班，Jared自从一周前那件意外之后就再没见过他。  
  
　　他们去售票处的时候并没有见到Craig，这意味着Craig要么在放假，要么今晚在影院其他地方工作。Jared真心希望他只是在其他地方工作而已，这样的话他就有借口在电影间隙去厕所和休息的Craig见上一面。  
  
　　兄弟俩坐了下来，闲聊着等待电影开始。鉴于电影院本来也没有其他什么人，而事实上这对兄弟又来早了，放映厅里只有他们两个。  
  
　　几分钟后，Craig和Jared不认识的一些人进来了。就像Craig对Jared所知甚少一样，Jared也对Craig一无所知。  
  
　　Craig穿得很素，看上去和他在一起的那堆人很熟稔，他走过Jared和Shannon的时候，Jared听到Craig在议论他们。Jared对法语懂得不多，但从他听到的只言片语中他知道，Craig可不是在说什么好话。  
  
　　Jared感觉愤怒冲上头顶，他在意识回神之前从椅子上站起身来。Shannon话说到一半，看着弟弟走向那群男孩。  
  
　　“如果你他妈的在议论我们，至少用英语说啊，这样我他妈的才听得懂你他妈在暗示我和我哥什么。”Jared边走近那群人边说。  
  
　　“我可没有在暗示什么。我到处打听你们。看起来你可是名声在外啊，Jared。”  
  
　　“别相信别人告诉你的。他们都是见鬼的白痴。”  
  
　　“是的，好吧。他们说的这些，我可比任何人都了解那是实话。你这个疯子。”  
  
　　“一周前舌头伸到我喉咙里、手放在我鸡巴上的你可一点不在乎我疯不疯。”  
  
　　“随你便吧，你那么性感，我又精虫上脑。不过我手放你鸡巴上的时候你可不见得喜欢呢。你就像是个迷惘的小朋友，不知道自己想要什么。回你哥哥身边吧，小甜心。”  
  
　　Jared在所有人都注意到之前就把Craig揍倒在地上。他坐在Craig的胸口，不停地击打着Craig。最后还是Shannon把他扯开了。

　　“你他妈别这样叫我！不准这么叫！”Jared一边冲那个男孩大吼一边被Shannon推向门口。Craig躺在地上，已经失去了意识。  
  
　　Shannon一直把Jared领到室外呼吸新鲜空气。Jared用手扶着胸口，他呼吸依旧很沉重。  
  
　　“王八蛋，这人真讨厌。”Jared开始不停踱步。胸口感觉不对劲。衣服太紧了。  
  
　　“Jared，你看上去不对劲。”Shannon走向Jared，试图让他停止踱步。  
  
　　“见鬼，Shannon。我呼吸不了了。我的胸。”Jared弯下腰，用手撑着膝盖。  
  
　　“不，站直了。你这么做只会更难呼吸。”Shannon把弟弟拉直站住。Jared确实看上去不对劲。  
  
　　“Shannon，我觉得我心脏病犯了。我呼吸不了。”Jared一直喘不上气。  
  
　　“你才没有心脏病。看着我，Jared，看着我！”Shannon抓住Jared，让他面对着自己。“呼吸，你能控制住的。呼吸。”  
  
　　Jared一直盯着哥哥，集中精力呼吸着。他仍旧处于非常激动的状态，但他开始感觉到自己的胸口不那么紧了，心跳也慢了下来。  
  
　　“你为什么要瞒着我？你知道我总是能发现的。”Shannon看到Jared的脸上有了一丝血色，说道。

 

**承认事实**

　　“Jared，那个女人伤到你了吗？”Shannon极力平静地问。  
  
　　Jared抬眼看着Shannon，伸手抹掉眼中的泪。他点着头，头发因此散开，眼泪也不停地落下来。他抓起红色的马克笔，在画上藏着的男孩上写字。　　  
  
　　Shannon看着那字，眼泪也落了下来。Jared写了一个词。 _强奸。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> [1]在海地，整个二月都是狂欢节。在为期一个月的节日庆典中，街上会挤进大大小小的游行队伍，并且有观光巴士在大街上行驶，以供观光客搭乘。——摘自维基百科。
> 
> [2]指的是最早到美国南部和西印度群岛定居的欧洲人。
> 
> [3]《闪灵》于1980年上映，据此推断小说里现在是1985年，Jared此时是14岁。现实中Jared是12岁随家人去了海地，并在当地呆了一年半，时间线对得有点勉强。


	18. 呼吸…重复…惩罚，选择

**惩罚**

　　Jared的聪明既是上天的恩赐，同时也是诅咒。他根本无须努力就能通过考试，因此他觉得自己根本不用去上课。童年的大部分时间，他都花在看书上，手上能拿到的所有书他都看，以此来逃避那段不堪的回忆。当他不在室外享受自然的快乐时，你一定可以在某个僻静的角落找到手上捧着本书静静阅读的他。  
  
　　这个情况至少持续到了Craig这里。Jared不再花时间读书，而是试着给自己找尽可能多的麻烦。毒品只能麻醉他的记忆一段时间，第一次吸他就发现并没有什么用。对于Jared来说，他的“毒品”变成了性。  
  
　　Jared很清楚自己的容貌对别人会有什么影响，虽然他自己并不觉得有多好看，别人总觉得他很吸引人。他能吸引到各种各样的人，但只有一种能吸引到他，那就是对他不屑一顾的那种。是男是女都不重要，Jared会一个个试然后找到他想要的人。  
  
　　母亲的工作在他14岁那年的夏天结束了在海地的工作。随后他们搬到了弗吉尼亚州，Jared的自毁行为越来越多。现在他上高中，虽然每节课他都去上，成绩也是班级里最好的，但放学后，他就会摘下乖乖孩的面具，混迹于各种最阴暗的酒吧和仓库。频繁出入那种地方的人大多愿意带Jared进去，也通常会和他睡。  
  
　　Jared发现自己更中意那些大一些的男性。他们通常在做爱的时候相对粗暴。女人就很少在性爱中掌控全局。  
  
　　Shannon知道Jared和一些不太好的人呆在一起，但是直到有一次回家的时候发现弟弟被绑在床上，他才知道Jared和他们中的大部分都睡过。那晚Jared挑的男人有个女朋友，不想用他那里。Jared很不想把他带回家，但所有人今晚都不在家，而他也很久没找到男人了。  
  
　　别的男人和Jared上床的时候也曾在他身上留下过痕迹，但他总能用衣服盖住。这次把Jared绑住的这位并没有给Jared穿上衣服这么奢侈的机会。他在整个性爱过程中都不断揍打Jared，做完之后就把浑身赤裸被绑着的Jared这样留在床上。Shannon发现的时候，Jared的一只眼睛已经开始淤青了，他浑身上下都是伤痕。  
  
　　Jared的母亲知道了这件事之后决定全家再次搬走，以此来断绝Jared的堕落行为，但马塞诸斯州不过是大同小异，只不过换了一群人而已。Jared在此后成功地对母亲隐瞒住了他的行为，但Shannon一直盯着他。  
  
　　Shannon试图阻止Jared，但Jared可不听话。他让Shannon管好自己的事，又继续和占他便宜的人上床。Shannon对弟弟的堕落和自己的无能为力十分懊恼，他心里有许多童年时就积攒着的罪恶感。当年他被带走的是Jared而不是自己这个事实一直让他的内心十分痛苦。Shannon开始酗酒，以此来缓解心中的罪恶感。他向所有人隐瞒了酗酒这件事。  
  
　　当Jared在深夜溜回家的时候，他总是钻进哥哥的床上。他现在还是有恐慌症，而在夜晚如此靠近哥哥有效地牵制了症状发作。他不知道自己为什么要不断和别人做爱，这仅仅让恐慌症进一步恶化了。他就是这么做了。  
  
　　他的行为仍在继续，直到有一次Jared和一个过于粗暴的人睡了而他母亲受够了这一切。他们又搬到了华盛顿特区，Jared进了一所不一样的高中，这所高中让他感受到了挑战，而不再是乏味。Emerson中学允许Jared挑选自己的家庭作业，不必读那些他早已了然于胸的书，而且他这次还能学习亚洲文化和艺术史。[1]

　　Jared停止到处和社会渣滓上床，但他仍旧和哥哥睡同一张床。  
  
　　Jared决定好了，从Emerson毕业之后他要当家里第一个上大学的人。艺术让他很好的释放出负能量，而且有这么好的成绩，他可以上任何想上的大学。Shannon对上大学兴趣缺缺，但酗酒越来越严重。  
  
　　有一个夜晚，他们的母亲去拜访外祖母。Jared很晚才回家，Shannon知道他去哪了。Shannon整夜未眠，就为了等弟弟回家。  
　　  
　　“你他妈去哪了？妈就一晚没回来你就又堕落回原来的样子了？”Jared偷偷溜进门的时候Shannon冲他喊道。Jared没料到Shannon还醒着等他，在如此安静的房间里突然听到一声大吼，他吓得跳了起来。  
  
　　“我出去了。我去哪里这他妈跟你无关好吗。别闹了。”Jared边说边推开Shannon试图走进厨房。  
  
　　“他妈的和我无关？Jared，我一直都跟在你后面给你惹的麻烦擦屁股，你现在说这和我无关？”Shannon看着Jared打开冰箱，拿出一罐酒来。  
  
　　“我可从没求你给我擦屁股。这是你一厢情愿要做的。”  
  
　　“所以你希望我就这么让你被绑在床上，这样妈妈回来就能看到你光溜溜地被绑在床上大鹏展翅？你希望我这样嗯哼？你惩罚她还不够吗？”  
  
　　“我不知道你他妈在讲什么。我知道你会发现的。再说了那早就是去年的事情了。”  
  
　　“这可不是唯一一次我救了你。不知道为什么会这样，你总是走回老路。那些渣滓到底是做了什么，让你就是不能回正道上？”  
  
　　“你是说我让他们做却不让你做的那些事？这就是你想说的意思吗？我知道你喜欢照顾我，总是关心我在做什么。为什么你就不能好好看看自己，改变一下自己？”  
  
　　“你这话是什么意思？”  
  
　　“你柜子里藏的那些酒瓶子。我回家时候闻到的你的呼气。你以为我不知道？你装的可真像个模范好大哥啊。”

      “我喝酒是因为你做的事。我希望你不要和那些人睡了。”

　　Jared穿过房间，挪到哥哥身边。他将手放在Shannon的胸上，缓缓地向下移动，整个人越来越近。“你可以睡我啊。把你亲爱的弟弟绑起来，用力操到他忘记一切？是不是想这么干？”

　　Shannon赶紧在他差点碰到阴茎的时候推开了他的手。“天啊，Jared！你他妈太自以为是了。”

　　“或许你真该进入我把我填满。你会喜欢的，我完完全全依赖着你。或许你该喝得再醉一点，这样你会更放松，放松到躺下。”Jared说完这句话，绕过Shannon走进了他们的房间。

 

 **选择**  
  
　　Jared在画上写下那个词后，他拿起那两幅画，把它们放在房间的另一头。这一次他又拿了画着两兄弟的那张，还有画着父亲躺在血泊里的那张。他又走回床边，将画放在哥哥面前。  
  
　　“他挑对了孩子。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：[1]现实中 Jared于1989年从Emerson毕业。


	19. 呼吸…重复…伪装，失败

**伪装**

　　Jared以Emerson中学最优成绩毕业，有很多间艺术学院都向他抛出了橄榄枝。费城的一间提供了最多的奖学金，他决定去那里改变一下自己的生活。童年以来他在许多不同的地方居住过，但他从来没去过费城。这是第一次，他必须完完全全依靠自己。他有点害怕家人不在身边。Shannon不想上大学，他决定跟随外祖母的脚步成为一个摄影师。Shannon从很小的时候就开始拍照，显露出了极高的天赋。  
  
　　那夜的争吵后，两兄弟间的关系有些紧张。Shannon不喜欢Jared和别人乱搞，Jared也不喜欢Shannon依旧酗酒。  
  
　　第二个尝试自己睡的夜晚，Jared躺在床上并没有睡着。他想，他们现在都还太年轻，不必过早担心大学和工作的事情。这些想法让他想起那段并不愿意去探索的回忆。Craig叫他“甜心”之后，Jared脑海中回想起一个面目模糊的女人来。那个女人让他恐惧，但他并不知道这是为何。他和不同的人上床，一次次让他们在床上掌控他，这让那个女人的形象在脑海中越来越清晰。但她仍旧不够清晰，Jared不知道为什么她要追着他不放。  
  
　　他想，继续这样躺在床上回忆过去是睡不着的，于是他爬起身，溜到哥哥的床上。兄弟俩在许多夜晚都是一起睡的，他们已经摸索出如何配合完美地了挤满一张单人床的技巧。Shannon躺在他自己的那侧，Jared爬上了床，贴紧他的背，正要把手臂环上Shannon的腰时，Shannon推开了他。  
  
　　“我今晚可不想和你玩‘猜猜我在想什么’的游戏。你可以睡在我床上，但手放自己那边，不要伸过来。”  
  
　　“抱歉。”  
  
　　“你知道自己在抱歉些什么吗？还是你在琢磨要怎么讨好Shannon让他原谅你，这样你才能一边当他的小弟弟一边在他的床上高潮？”  
  
　　“我很抱歉我说了那么伤人的话。我当时可能是那个意思，但我现在很后悔说了那样的话。”  
  
　　“事实胜于雄辩啊Jared。”  
  
　　“那天晚上我没有和谁睡。其实我这段时间都没有和谁混在一起。”Jared在Shannon的颈后说道。  
  
　　Shannon转了个身来面对Jared: “那你去哪里了？”  
  
　　Jared避开了Shannon的注视，看着哥哥穿的那件褪色的Metallica的T恤。他组织了一下语言，回答道，“小镇那边有一间房子，有一天我路过的时候看到的，看到的时候我就想，什么人会住在那间房子里呢？我住在里面又会是怎么样的？那是一间很大的两层楼房，有两个车库，院子前还有些玩具。所以有一天，当我路过的时候，我决定要进到房子里。我一直等到那家人都出门了，从车库溜进房子里。那间房子里的东西是我见过的最好的。我走到客厅里，闭上眼睛想想那是我的房子，地上的玩具属于我的孩子，桌上放着的杂志是我妻子的。”  
  
　　“Jared。”Shannon伸出手来把弟弟拉近。  
  
　　“过去的那些记忆也不再是我的了，而是其他人的，我是一个成功人士，唯一要操心的就是要在周六晚找一个保姆，这样我就能和妻子一起出去过结婚纪念日。”Jared也向哥哥挪近了些，“我这段时间不断地去那件房子附近等待他们一家人离开，然后偷溜进去。”  
  
　　“为什么不告诉我？”Shannon的唇贴着Jared的头发，他的话漫进Jared的发间。  
  
　　“我不知道。那是我的秘密。一个完完全全属于我自己的地方。”  
  
　　向哥哥坦白了以后，两人再次回到离开弗吉尼亚前那种亲密的关系。Jared向Shannon寻求安慰，而不再去找那些只是为了在他身上找乐子的人。Shannon也越来越多和Jared谈心，不再酗酒。他们的关系愈发亲密，很快，Jared要动身去大学了。  
  
　　这家人并没有太多变化，但他的母亲保留了一切对他们有意义的东西。Jared想在母亲的纪念品堆里找外祖父的一本书，一本名叫《源泉》( _The Fountainhead)_ 的书是外祖父的最爱，他想要带一些外祖父的东西去上大学。  
  
　　Jared在一叠旧照片下找到了这本书。这叠照片是外祖母拍的，有些甚至年代更加久远，有些人Jared并不认识。他兴致勃勃地翻着这些照片，看到了一张母亲年轻时的照片。她的金发扎成马尾，大约12岁的模样。Jared对着这张照片笑了，又翻到了下一张，笑容僵住了。这张照片是他的父亲和母亲，两人都穿着正式，手臂抱着对方冲镜头笑。他的母亲和现在并没有太大变化，而他父亲的样子，正是Jared每天照镜子时看到的样子。他拿着这张照片去找母亲。  
  
　　母亲正在厨房和外祖母打电话。她的目光随着Jared进房间移动着，感受到儿子身上的怒气，她脸上笑容淡去。“嘿，Jared进来了，我得先挂了。好的，我一会儿告诉他。爱你，先挂了。”  
  
　　“为什么你没告诉我？”Jared冲着母亲大吼道。  
  
　　“告诉你什么？”Constance挂了电话，走向儿子。  
  
　　“你怎么受得了每天看到我？每一天，你看着我的脸，你一定想到他了！”Jared把电话从桌上扫下去。Constance看着老照片，明白为什么儿子为什么会这么生气了。  
  
　　“是的，你长得很像他，但你可不是他。你们是两个不同的人。”  
  
　　“放屁。你他妈看着我的时候肯定看到他的影子了，而你知道的！”  
  
　　“我看着你的时候，我看到的是我的儿子。只是我的儿子。”  
  
　　“你他妈别骗我了。你是不是觉得我像他还挺好的，这样你还可以觉得离他很近。他活着的时候折磨你还不够吗，现在他死了，还要这样折磨你。”  
  
　　“我和你父亲呆在一起是因为我有两个孩子而且没有工作。我一有退路就试着离开他。结婚以来我那么多次都想离开他，但就是一直没找到机会。”  
  
　　“你有外公还有外婆，你有机会的，你就是从来都不抓住这些机会。看看你决定忍着这一切都带来了什么后果。你当初应该更努力尽早离开那个混蛋，我就是证明。”  
  
　　“Jared，我很后悔我生命中和他呆在一起的每一天，但我从不后悔遇到他，因为这给我带来了我的孩子。你或许长得像他，但你逐渐长大，长成比他好过十倍的人。”  


**失败**  
  
　　Jared坐在床上，靠着哥哥。  
  
　　“爸爸挑对了孩子。他说我们要呆在一起。我一直是他的儿子。他说你是妈妈的儿子，上帝把我给了他来平衡一切。”  
  
　　Jared把画着兄弟俩的画翻过去，把画着父亲的那张画放在上面。

　　“爸爸发现那个金发女人了。我告诉他我说了‘不。’他知道我是坏孩子。他不想让我长大了像他一样。”

　　Jared长长地停住了，然后继续开口，“他掏出枪原本是要射死我的。”

 


	20. 呼吸…重复…让我想你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告！本章有ShannonX原创男性角色以及JaredX原创男性角色

　　Jared对离家生活之类的事有些担忧，但他身上乐意探险的一面正向往这新的经历。离开前，他紧紧地拥抱了外祖母，保证他会经常打电话回来的，又紧紧地抱了抱母亲。他们已经将几天前的争吵抛在脑后，因为Jared很快就含着泪来道歉了，他为自己的大吼大叫感到很后悔，不断重复地说他知道她已经尽自己所能给他们最好的了。母亲明白，她时常为那段和丈夫在一起的时间而后悔羞愧。Constance之前说的话是认真的，Jared或许长得像他的父亲，但当她望向他时，她看到的只有自己的儿子。

　　“不要让过去绊住手脚。拥抱这段经历，利用它让它成为你的优势。是时候趁机重新开始了。就是别在重新开始的时候忘了我们。”Constance把儿子拉近，说道。  
  
　　“我永远无法忘记自己来自哪里，也不会忘记那些帮助我找到自己的人。我就要去向远方，但我和我爱的人不会有距离。”Jared紧紧地抱着母亲，又放开了她。他试着忽略她眼中的泪水，转向了哥哥。  
  
　　“操，Shannon，我真的不行啊。”Jared一边看着哥哥伸出手把他抱住一边说，“我他妈想什么呢？”  
  
　　“你可以的，你也想的。向自己证明你可以的。“Shannon从拥抱中退开了一些。“再说了，我一挣到钱就去找你。别剥夺我从外婆那溜走的机会，你知道她绝对不会允许我偷懒的。”  
　　  
　　“你需要管教。”Jared笑着对哥哥说。他又压低了声音，继续道，“我不知道要怎么处理恐慌症。你是唯一知道怎么阻止恐慌症发作的人。”  
  
　　“你知道怎么阻止。你只是把我当成了依靠。哦对了，我希望你在你房子里安个电话，你随时可以给我打电话。”  
　　  
　　“这不一样。”  
  
　　“没有什么永远一样。”  
  
　　Jared的室友是个音乐家。然而和Jared家里那种随性接触音乐的方式不同，Patrick是严格经过训练的。Jared对他的室友用吉他弹出的美妙声音惊奇不已，但他仍然喜欢自己的方式。让自己手上的乐器以一种自然而然的方式发出声音，不用担心技巧上是否有什么错误，对Jared而言，这让他更在意。  
  
　　他的室友很保守，也不善交际。然而不管怎么说，Jared见过的艺校学生大多和他一样，开放而自由，当然，有时候有些过分放纵。刚开始的几周Jared也有些不知如何交际，他很想家，也没见到什么特别想了解和交往的人。他依旧无法将自己完全投入到一段感情中，所以他决定全心全意投入学校的功课中，至于社交，留到有缘的时候吧，反正他一直也不是那些派对狂欢的主角。  
  
　　学校的课程不难。第一年要上的艺术类课程都是入门级别的，他几乎用不着用功成绩就已经名列前茅了。其他必修课也特别简单，但话又说回来了，这些都是不得不上的必修课。当教授布置他们在本学期通读某本书的时候Jared乐了，这本书他十岁的时候就度过了。Jared童年的时候时常搬家，而他花了大把时间在不同地方的图书馆读了各种各样的书。  
  
　　时如逝水。恐慌症仍旧不时发作。但让他感觉不错的是，他的室友以为他有哮喘，所以晚上呼吸声才会变成那样。他的室友还会在他晚上闭眼冥想会以怪异的眼神看着他。Jared不断告诉自己，只有在恐慌症控制不住的时候才可以给Shannon打电话。离开的这两个月内，他给Shannon打了五次电话，Shannon的声音中总有奇特的魔力能让他迅速平复下来。  
  
　　学期结束的时候，Jared回家和家人一起度过假期。他对于吃到了面加黄油以外的食物感到泪流满面。假期里，Shannon和Jared提起了最近在约会的一个男孩。那男孩是越野赛爱好者，正准备往职业方向发展。Jared由衷为哥哥感到高兴，但同时心里又非常嫉妒哥哥在自己不在身边的时候找到了其他人陪伴。

　　刚开始他在自己床上睡了两晚，第三晚就又溜到Shannon床上了。他很想念和别人睡一张床的感觉。  
  
　　就在Jared要动身回费城上学前的某个晚上，Shannon并没有回家。Jared再一次习惯了和人同睡一床，今夜不出意外失眠了。Shannon直到早上才回来，脸上还带着笑，看到了睡在自己床上的Jared。  
  
　　他在Jared的身边躺下。Jared醒了过来，嗓音中带着还未睡醒的嘶哑，“昨晚可是一宿未归啊，和那个帅小伙操了个爽？”  
  
　　“他在各方面都棒呆了好吗。我们做爱，事后还互相拥靠在一起。天啊，听起来真可怜，但我不在乎。”  
  
　　“很高兴你找到了对象。你告诉他你还和你弟弟睡在一起了吗？”Jared强挤出最后一句话来，声音里的伤心藏也藏不住。  
  
　　“我跟他提到了你，还说了一些你的过去。他知道我们很亲密，但我还没说，我可没告诉我男朋友我和自己的弟弟在同一张床上睡了很多年。不管他对你我之间的关系如何通情达理，这对任何人来说都有些难以承受。”  
  
　　“你本可以给我打个电话说你不回来睡的。”Jared说着爬下了床。Shannon在Jared完全离开床之前抓住了他的手臂。  
  
　　“别这样Jared。我和他在一起很快乐。让我和他在一起。”  
  
　　Jared挣脱了哥哥，离开了房间。Shannon转过身来，躺在床上，深呼吸了一下。  
  
　　下学期开始的时候，Jared开始问自己，为什么要去学校学那些早就知道了的东西呢。和上个学期类似，他在功课上完全没遇到过挑战。他开始在课余时间去城市里的老影院，在那里他可以逃避到老电影的世界里，在一两个小时里忘掉自己，全心全意想着电影。有时候他会直接呆在电影院里不出来，等下一部片的放映。  
  
　　教授告诉Jared他应该投入到哪种艺术类型中，Jared终于决定艺术学校不适合自己。他付了本就不必花的钱，请那些不是很有能力的人告诉自己应该如何在艺术上表达。他决定去拍电影。和艺术一样，他对电影痴迷已久。Jared结束了在费城的这个学期，转学到纽约去学习电影。  
  
　　纽约的室友喜欢出门去社交。John晚上通常都不回来。Jared并不在意一个人在家，只要室友交另一半房租就好。他的室友好几次都想拉Jared一起出去玩，但Jared一直拒绝，他只好放弃。然而John每次出门的时候都会大声地说Jared简直是在浪费自己的美貌枯坐在家。  
  
　　电影学院和艺术学院很不一样。当然也有很多放纵不羁的独立个体，但也有那些超级严肃的未来的电影工作者在等待一个制作电影改变世界的机会。Jared觉得这些人有些太刻板了，他像忽视那些不羁派对狂一样无视了这群人。  
  
　　纽约的电影院比费城多多了，Jared每隔一周都会发现一家新的。在某家电影院里，有个人在电影放了一半的时候进来坐在Jared身边。Jared很奇怪，电影院还那么多空位，这个人为什么偏偏坐在他身边。电影放完开始滚演职员名单了，坐在Jared旁边的那个男人开始评论这部电影。Jared很赞同这些评论，他发现自己对这个男人有些好奇。  
  
　　Jared再次选定电影院的时候，他决定还去上回遇见那个男人的那家。他希望那个年纪有点大的男人能再来。电影院整天都在放同一部片子，Jared买了票坐下来，他一边在等那个肤色深棕的男子，一边试图让自己看上去没那么明显在等人。电影从开场到结束那个男人都没有出现。Jared决定在这里等第二场电影开始。  
  
　　电影放到一半的时候男人出现了。他很快扫视了一眼昏暗的电影院，发现了Jared。他笑着坐到Jared身边，向Jared那边倾了倾身子，低语道，“我之前还希望你能再回到这里。我是Nathan。”  
  
　　“Jared。我也在等你。”  
  
　　电影散场后Nathan带Jared出去就餐，两人整顿饭都在讨论电影艺术和音乐。Nathan是附近大学的一个艺术系教授。当Jared告诉Nathan他去年也是学艺术的时候，男人问他为什么退学了，Jared解释道，他不需要有人告诉他什么是艺术或是他应该怎么做，所以他决定转专业到电影这里来。  
  
　　Jared感觉自己被这个艺术系教授深深吸引了，这种感觉吓坏他了。他过去的一夜情从来都不亲密，上了床之后他们通常都不会再见面。最亲密的关系就是和哥哥的了。Jared不知道要怎么谈恋爱，但他想和Nathan试试。  
  
　　Nathan和Jared不断在电影院碰面，之后一起吃晚餐。Nathan和Jared说了自己的本科经历以及他为什么想当一个教授。当Nathan开始谈自己的童年和家人的时候，他发现一向健谈的Jared变得非常沉默。  
  
　　他坐在Jared的公寓里，问Jared为什么从不谈自己的家庭。

　　“我不知道。我有家，如果你是这个意思的话。我妈妈一直在换工作，我们不停搬到不同地方住。我的外婆是摄影师，和我哥哥住在德州。”

　　“看，我都不知道你还有个哥哥。他是做什么的？也是艺术家吗？”Nathan往Jared那边挪了挪，这样他离Jared更近了。

　　“Shannon是摄影师，他还做很多事。他现在和外婆一起工作。”  
  
　　“男的一般可不会叫Shannon这个名字。他年纪比你大还是小？“[注]

　　[注]英文中brother不分兄或弟，但中文分，所以Jared说Shannon是自己的brother，Nathan会细问是哥哥还是弟弟。  
  
　　“比我大，这个名字也不是那么罕见。”Jared的呼吸开始变得急促。他试图控制自己，他知道接下来会发生什么。他站起身来，走到窗边看向窗外。“我有个作业下周要交，我大概得去做作业了。”

　　“别这么快。我了解你，你大概已经全部做好了，但对每个细节都揪着不放。”Nathan站起身来走到Jared身后。他用手臂环住Jared的腰，将他拉向自己。“为什么你这么急着让我离开。”  
  
　　“我没有。就是作业没做完，我得赶紧做去。”Jared一直盯着窗外。他能感觉到自己的心跳越来越快。恐慌症就要发作了，他真的不想在Nathan面前让自己难堪。他推开Nathan的怀抱，转过身来看着男人的眼睛。“我们可以下周末再约。”

　　“你看上去不对劲。你还好吗？”

　　“我很好。”Jared说着走向门。他站在开着的门边等Nathan接收到自己的讯息。

　　“好吧，你现在可以摆脱我，但我可记着你说好下周末的。“Nathan走过Jared身边的时候停了下来，吻了他一下。这个月来他们一直在见面，Jared从不让Nathan做比亲吻更进一步的事。

　　”保证下周。“Jared强挤出一个笑容来，然后关上了门。他坐在门前，闭上了眼睛，专注地呼吸着。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “让我想你”(Make Me Miss You)取自Metallica的歌曲“Carpe Diem Baby”中的一句歌词。


	21. 呼吸…重复…寻找，发现

**寻找**

　　室友John发现Jared交了个男朋友。Jared从没告诉过John他喜欢男人，大概是因为他觉得这件事和能不能当个好室友毫无关系。John很开心Jared找了个对象，还说有人能把Jared约出去，是男人还是女人都无所谓。John问他是不是男同，Jared拒绝把自己定位成同志，他说自己不相信性别能左右自己对他人的感觉，有感觉就是有感觉，只根据性别来决定爱或不爱，这是很微小而片面的。Jared絮絮叨叨地说着自己的见解，直到John终于忍不住打断表示自己对Jared这套哲学一点兴趣都没有，他只是问了一个很简单的问题，简单到他想听到的答案就只是“是”或“不是”。Jared接话道，这个问题在他身上不能用简单的“是”或“不是”来回答。

　　John对Jared的回答很开心，他整个周末都将公寓留给Jared。Jared告诉他没必要，但John眨了眨眼睛表示，这地方归Jared的了。Nathan周四晚打电话来的时候是John接的电话，并且在Jared来得及阻止他之前就答应了Nathan。Nathan将这个答复看成了邀请，并告诉Jared他周五晚上会过来和Jared一起做晚餐。  
  
　　Nathan来的很早，还带了一袋子食材以及一个装着过夜用品的包。他轻快地吻了Jared一下，走进小厨房开始准备晚餐。Jared没有要帮忙的意思，就在一边做下个月才要交的功课，还不时从他坐着的沙发上抬起头微笑地看着Nathan准备晚餐时专注的样子。他敢发誓他不止一次看到Nathan在搅意面的时候把舌头伸出来了。Jared很惊讶自己居然允许自己在意这个男人。

　　“这周可没有什么作业了，你这周末都是我的了。”Nathan说着抽走Jared手上的书，合上了Jared正在记笔记的本子。他坐下来把书放在一边，抓起Jared的双手将人拉进怀里，Jared红着脸看着他。Nathan抓着Jared的手臂环在自己腰上，自己也抱了上去：“我从昨晚就不停地想着今天，上帝啊，有人告诉过你你有多漂亮吗？”  
  
　　“别这么说。”Jared把头靠在Nathan的肩膀上，避开了男人的眼神。“人们总是在有索求的时候才会这样说。”  
  
　　“我想向你索求的就只有你。”  
  
　　“还是别这样说。”Jared拉开了些距离，看着Nathan，“晚饭好了吗?我一整天都没吃东西了。”  
  
　　“我发誓要不是亲眼见过，我绝对会以为你都不吃东西的。”Nathan用手臂紧紧地抱住Jared，“晚饭好了。”  
  
　　Nathan这周都是和Jared一起吃晚餐的。他很激动下学年要教一门艺术史课程，因为大学终于同意他给这门课添一点现代色彩、教一些具有争议性的话题了。Jared给了一些自己的意见，然后他们又谈了Jared最近的一份功课。他要写给一个场景写一个剧本，要贴合一个话题。教授布置了很多话题，Jared拿到的这个题目是关于儿童虐待的。  
  
　　“他们居然能对孩子做出这种事，真是太恶心了。小孩就应该好好照料好好关心的嘛。有些人真是不配做父母。”吃过晚饭，两人都在收拾饭桌。  
  
　　“对，我同意你的看法。“Jared不知道自己为什么要提起这份功课，他还在挣扎自己真正想做出来的内容。不知怎么的在他的潜意识里，他想知道Nathan对这个话题是怎么看的。  
  
　　“你应该写一个母亲虐待她的孩子。电影作品里父亲充当虐待者的角色已经够多了。”Jared正在冲洗盘子，Nathan走过来站在他身后，轻轻地低下头吻了吻Jared的脖子，“放着吧。”  
  
　　Jared闭上了眼睛，转过头来给男人更多的接触空间。“好吧。”  
  
　　Nathan很快把Jared转了过来，吻上了他的唇。Nathan将他推着靠在水池边，Jared裤子后面沾上了池子边上的水。  
  
　　Jared感觉自己整个都溺在Nathan的臂膀中，几分钟后他不得不推开Nathan大口大口呼吸着。

　　“我们得谈谈。”Jared看着地板说道，“你对我的一些事都还不了解。”  
  
　　“不管是什么，它们都不会改变我对你的看法。”Nathan再次低下头擒住Jared的唇，但Jared挣脱了Nathan的怀抱，走到客厅里。  
  
　　他坐在沙发上，等着Nathan也坐过来，然后开始说道：  
  
　　“我，呃，我…我的过去可一点都不让人骄傲，但那仍旧是我的一部分。你在继续之前应该知道一下我的怎么样的人。”

　　“好吧。我听着呢。”Nathan用拇指摩挲着Jared的手。  
  
　　“我的父亲，他，呃…他不是一个好人。当我还…呃，很小的时候，他，他绑架了我。我记得不是很清楚了，因为我当时真的还很小。当我…呃，14岁的时候，我开始和不同的人上床。尽管当时我是为了惩罚自己，我能保证那些性爱都是安全的。我体检过，并没有染病。”Jared感觉到自己的心跳的越来越快，但那并不是因为几分钟前的接吻。  
  
　　“每个人都有过去。我可没想过你会是个处男。你父亲做的事，他给你造成的伤害，我很难过。但这些不会改变我对你的感觉。”  
  
　　“我从未试过。”  
  
　　“你刚才说…”  
  
　　“我从未和别人恋爱过。我从未在意过其他人。我很害怕如果我和你做爱了，我会把这一切都搞砸了。我不想搞砸。“Jared的呼吸再一次急促了起来。  
  
　　“我们可以慢慢来。我想要你，但我可以等。”  
  
　　“我不相信自己能和你做爱，但我今晚很乐意和你试一试。就试一试。”Jared说出这些话后平复了许多。  
  
　　“我也很乐意。”Nathan靠过去亲吻Jared。这个吻刚开始时两人还互相追逐，然后越来越激烈。Jared用手环着Nathan的脖子把对方拉低，这样的话男人就把他压在沙发上。Nathan调整了一下位置，更舒服地伏在Jared上方。Jared感觉到Nathan正在他的上方，稍稍分开了腿，让男人可以在他腿间。Nathan在接吻间隙溢出一丝呻吟，两人的下身靠在了一起。  
  
　　这样激烈地吻了几分钟后，Nathan的手游移到了Jared的臀上，缓缓地在他们的身体间游走。正当他要把手放在Jared阴茎上的时候，Jared停了下来，推开了他。  
  
　　“不。”Jared看到Nathan因为自己的反应而有些难堪。他想要，但他知道他自己无法和Nathan做爱。  
  
　　“我很抱歉，你必须离开了。”Jared推开男人，很快站起身来。“我不行。你，我。 不。”  
  
　　Jared开始不停地踱步。Nathan坐在沙发上看着他。  
  
　　“嗨，冷静一点。”Nathan试图阻止Jared踱步。  
  
　　“你他妈别跟我说冷静。滚！”  
  
　　Jared突然爆发之后Nathan就离开了，Jared一个人度过了这个周末。Nathan下周给他打了五个电话，但Jared从不接，要么就是一听到Nathan的声音就挂断电话。  
  
　　他又在纽约呆了一周。他再也没有去过电影院，也没有去上课。他打算结束了自己的大学生涯了。John离开之后他打包了自己所有的东西，给John写了一封短信，告诉他，他很抱歉，希望John能很快找到新室友。  
  
　　Jared去找那个自己总能相处愉快的人了。Shannon跟着Joe去了印第安纳州，准备转职业赛车手。Shannon发现自己喜欢赛车，尤其喜欢撞车大赛。Joe去了另一个州，Shannon觉得这段感情应该结束了。他继续呆在印第安纳州赛车。  
  
　　“老哥你又回去当白人渣滓老样子了？”Jared在喧闹的人群中冲Shannon大喊道。Jared去了Shannon之前给他的地址，遇见了一个不错的姑娘，姑娘告诉他Shannon在哪里。这个地方很大，闻起来都是燃料的味道。  
  
　　“你他妈在这里干什么？”Shannon在一群人中转过身来，狠狠地把Jared拥进怀里。  
  
　　“你觉得Misty会不会介意你弟弟也搬进去住？”Shannon松开手后Jared说道。  
  
　　“怎么了？”Shannon把Jared拉到后台，那里更安静些。  
  
　　“我又搞砸了。”Jared说着哭了出来。Shannon把他抱在怀里，兄弟俩互相抱在一起，人群就在他们背后喧闹着。

 

**发现**

　　“爸爸用枪指着我，让我别害怕，耶稣会来救我的。但我知道，耶稣也知道那个金发女人的。我跟爸爸说，我说了‘不’的。爸爸的眼神变得很奇怪，然后调转枪口。砰！”  
  
　　Jared说出最后一个字，跳了起来，跑到角落里。他坐下来继续说道，“血, 'Non。到处都是血。我身上也是。”  
　　  
　　Jared低头看着自己衣服上的红色颜料，吓坏了。他跳起来跑到门口，焦急地转着把手。他转开了门，冲进浴室里。Shannon跟在他后面。  
  
　　Jared跑进淋浴房，打开热水，开到最大。水流冲下来，他坐下来，有些神经质地开始搓自己的衣服，希望能把颜料搓掉。  
  
　　“爸爸的血。爸爸的血在我身上。”  
  
　　Shannon跨进浴缸，试图阻止Jared搓那些想象出来的血迹。“Jared，停下来。”  
  
　　“不，'Non。我身上有爸爸的血。”Jared推开Shannon的手，开始搓自己手臂上的颜料。  
  
　　“Jared，停下！”Shannon抓住Jared的双臂，拉开。  
  
　　“我说了‘不’，我说了‘不。’爸爸不相信我。你没有找到我。'Non。我找不到你。”Jared眼中带泪望着哥哥。  
  
　　“很抱歉我当时不在你身边。我现在在你身边了。”Shannon把弟弟拉进怀里，紧紧地抱着他，Jared则是不停哭泣着。一旦Shannon确认Jared不会再跑开了，他放开了一只手，关掉了淋浴。


	22. 呼吸…重复…投降，防御

**投降**

　　淋浴的热水被关了，冷水一下子浇到两兄弟的皮肤上。Shannon能感觉到Jared因为冷在打颤。他听到了敲门声。

　　“需要我帮忙吗？”Constance站在浴室外问到。门半开着，Shannon追着Jared进来的时候并没有关紧。

　　Jared听到了妈妈的声音，在Shannon怀里立刻紧张了起来。

　　“不要说。”Jared埋在Shannon湿透了的衣服里闷闷地说道。

　　“我知道。”Shannon抱着弟弟轻声说道。他转头看向门口，冲妈妈喊道，“能给我们拿点干的衣服吗？”

　　“好的，一会儿就来。”

　　Constance正要走开，Shannon又把她叫住了。Shannon意识到她会走到Jared的房间里拿衣服。

　　“Jared，我得去给我们俩拿点干衣服。我不希望你一直呆在浴缸里。”Shannon把Jared推开了些，这样Jared可以看到Shannon的脸。“我也不想让你一个人呆着，所以我让妈和你呆在一起，好不好？”

　　Jared摇头，“不。”这样妈妈就会知道的，他不想让妈妈知道。

　　“那我把门开着，让妈妈在外面，但你必须从浴缸里出来，这样好不好？”

　　Jared睁着大眼睛看着哥哥。一分钟后，他站了起来，Shannon紧随其后。Shannon找了一条浴巾裹住Jared，用力搓着Jared的手臂试图让他暖和些。他把Jared推到角落的洗手池边站着，又很快拿着自己的浴巾擦干自己。

　　“我很快就回来。”Shannon把浴巾丢掉角落，再一次转过头来看着Jared。Jared站在角落，肩上裹着浴巾，头发湿漉漉地搭在脸上。Shannon从未看过弟弟如此犹豫不决，“我很快就回来。”

　　Shannon走到走廊里的时候，妈妈看着他全身都湿透了，露出了担忧的神色。

　　“Shannon，里面发生什么了？我听到很响的一声，然后淋浴开了，接着就什么也没听到了，然后我才上来看看你们。你的衣服怎么湿了？”

　　“因为…Jared仍旧在和他的记忆斗争着。”Shannon想告诉妈妈一切，但Jared现在太脆弱了，Shannon不能这么做。“我不知道自己在干吗。”

　　“他还好吗?”Constance准备往浴室走去，但Shannon抓住她的手臂阻止了她。

　　“等等，就在外面等着。他还不想见你。他吓坏了。”Shannon往妈妈那边走近了一步，压低声音说道，“他现在叫我'Non，妈妈，这个叫法我们还很小的时候他就不用了。”

　　兄弟俩用自己的语言交流，这可差点把他们妈妈搞疯了。她不确定Jared叫哥哥'Non是因为这个叫法更顺口，还是说这是他们的暗号。她这25年来都没有听到Jared叫哥哥这个名字。

　　“去拿点衣服。我会呆在这里。”Constance背靠在墙上。Jared的恶魔终于缠上了他。  


 

**防御**

　　Misty是Shannon通过Joe认识的。Joe和Shannon还在一起的时候Misty就和他们住在一起。当Shannon问到Jared能不能住在这里的时候，这个当地的女孩很爽快地把Jared迎进了公寓。Shannon最近有些低落，她想有家人的陪伴他大概能振作起来吧。

　　兄弟俩重新见面两个月后的某天晚上，Misty在凌晨两点半接到了警局的电话， Shannon在电话的另一边，问她能不能去他房间拿点钱把他们兄弟俩保释出来。Shannon没有告诉她为什么他们被逮捕了，但Misty说她很快就到。

　　Misty付了保释金签了文件，一小时后他们被放出来了。Shannon和Jared一起走到警局大厅。Jared看上去被人胖揍了一顿，Shannon嘴唇都裂了。

　　一路回家兄弟俩都保持着沉默，两人一前一后进了卧室，Shannon谢谢Misty帮他们解围。

　　Misty第二天早上上班的时候知道他们昨晚发生了什么。她在当地一家餐厅当服务生，昨晚和她室友打架的那群男孩来吃早饭。他们昨晚也被抓了，在监狱里度过了漫漫长夜，他们出来吃点东西。

　　“那些操蛋的基佬。那个长得很漂亮的老和那个矮个子在一起，真他妈恶心。”

　　“我们把他们揍出翔了。真不敢相信，那个漂亮男孩居然以为我对他有兴趣。”

　　“早餐吃些什么呢?”Misty带着笑容问道。那个说“基佬”的男孩看着她，回以笑容。

　　“什么都好，甜心。”

　　“我想要你的电话号码。”另一个男人带着一只乌青的眼圈看着Misty。

　　“哦，亲爱的，你们脸这是怎么了？”Misty脸上继续带着假笑。

　　“让某些人知道些好歹。我们碰见些基佬，他们自以为能在安德森赛道上赛车[注]。其中一个不太喜欢我们的叫我们滚。”

　　[注]印第安纳州著名赛道。

　　“对，但我们给了他们点颜色瞧瞧。”另一个男人插嘴道。

　　Misty轮班结束回家时，她发现兄弟俩坐在沙发上。当Jared刚搬进来的时候，Misty觉得两兄弟的关系有点奇怪。她之前见过Shannon和Joe是怎么在一起的，要不是知道Jared是Shannon的弟弟，她发誓她一定会以为Shannon和Joe分手是为了和Jared在一起。

　　这就是为什么当她听到那两个餐馆里的男人谈论安德森赛道上那两个举止亲密的男子时，她立马就发现他们是在谈论她的室友们。

　　“所以，昨晚和你们打架的那几个家伙去了我工作的那个餐馆。看起来他们看不爽你们抱在一起还是什么的。你们还真是会挑长得丑的揍啊。“Misty把钥匙和钱包扔在桌上，踢掉脚上的鞋子。“看起来Jared揍的最丑。”

　　“他们在我们背后乱说话，所以我狠狠地揍在他们脸上。我说他们中的一个太久没和基佬来一炮了，应该注意点别压抑着，他就恼羞成怒了。我还说我能陪睡呢，但我可不和近亲交配出来的乡巴佬上床，然后我走开的时候那个神经病就揍了我。“Jared坐在哥哥身边，他的脸肿了起来，手绞在一起。

　　“听着，Misty，我真的很谢谢你为我和我弟弟做了这么多，但我们得搬走了。我们和印第安纳的缘分到此为止了。我可以给你接下来两个月的钱做房租，但我们也要需要钱搬到其他地方去。“Shannon为自己和弟弟开了口。

　　“是啊，我就知道你们不会在这里久留了。我感觉到了，你们骨子里那种吉普赛的漂泊感，在一个地方呆不下去，总想着要离开。你们要去哪？”

　　“横穿整个国家，目的地加利福尼亚。”Shannon脸上带着微笑。

　　“好吧，那里有什么？”Misty终于坐了下来。

　　“无限的可能。”Jared说着看向哥哥。


	23. 呼吸…重复…找回声音，闭上眼睛

**找回声音**

****  
Leto家总是感激音乐的魔力。Jared和Shannon是在无数的音乐家和艺术家中成长起来的，其中包括他们的祖父。他们身边总是不缺乐器，即使是在最窘困的时候。音乐总是能缓解他们的疲倦。  
  
　　Shannon在很小的时候就显示出了在敲击乐上的天赋。每个孩子大概都会在锅碗瓢盆上敲敲打打以此打发时间，但Shannon在4岁的时候就会敲出自己的节奏了。12岁的时候，他加入了一个爵士乐团，在里面得到了一席之地，但第二年当他再次去的时候，他发现现实世界是期待他能读懂音乐的。这个世界太神奇了，一切都可以被分类和量化，音乐不仅仅是声音和情感，还是乐谱上的音符。  
  
　　Jared也在很小的时候就显示出了音乐天赋。Jared喜欢去教堂，因为他喜欢和唱诗班一起唱歌。但不幸的是，自从父亲的绑架之后，他就不再去教堂了。外祖父去世前曾听到过一次他的歌声，那是他唱给小狗听的。外祖父把Jared的歌声当成了秘密，Jared从来不知道外祖父有时候会静静地站在远处看着他。  
  
　　外祖父总有办法让Jared放松下来，他用音乐来使Jared和家人沟通。有了音乐，Jared不必用言语就能表达自己的情感。外祖父去世后，外祖母把外祖父的吉他送给了Jared。Jared当时还太小了，一个人根本没法抱着吉他弹，但他会把吉他放在地上，拨动琴弦。但外祖父去世后，他又一次停止了唱歌。  
  
　　“不过话说回来，我们在洛杉矶要怎么过？”Shannon坐在车子的后座上。Jared刚刚告诉他，他们现在已经通过怀俄明州的石泉城了。  
  
　　“我们得签一份唱片约，改变人们对音乐的分类。”  
  
　　“说真的啊。我不知道拿唱片约容不容易呢。”  
  
　　“或许是不容易，但没什么比那更值得努力的了。我刚才还以为你要睡了呢。”Jared回过头来笑了笑。Shannon蜷在后座上，帽子盖住了脸。  
  
　　“我不知道你注意到了没有，但我现在整个人挤在这部福特车的后座上，能睡吗。还有，开车的时候眼睛看路。”  
  
　　“你怎么知道我没看路？”  
  
　　“哦弟弟，我可是什么都知道。”  
  
　　Jared看都不看地往Shannon身上扔过去一个水瓶，他听到Shannon惊呼一声“混蛋”，脸上不由又露出了一个笑容。  
  
　　“不知道这个了吧？”  
  
　　到加州南部小镇巴斯托的时候兄弟俩身上已经没有钱了，他们决定卖掉车走完下半程。Jared找到了一个愿意花600美元买下车的人，于是他们就卖掉了车。他们剩下的路程是靠搭顺风车走完的，到洛杉矶的时候，身上只有500美元了，而且没地方落脚。

　　Jared更冒险一些，他决定，在洛杉矶的第一天，两人可以在海边睡一晚以作纪念。Shannon觉得这是他听过的最糟的提议了，但并没有地方可以落脚，他还是听从了弟弟的建议。

　　在海边睡了一周后，Shannon找到了一份建筑工地的活。他们这段时间以来都是轮流在收容所和户外睡的。

　　另一方面，Jared在街上被“发掘”了。有一个模特公司邀请Jared去试镜，而Jared发现当模特来钱快，他接过了名片，开始了他镜头前的事业。

　　靠着兄弟俩挣的钱，他们租了一间带了一面可爱砖墙的一室小公寓。地方很小，但兄弟俩早已习惯挤在一起。  
  
　　他们的生活中总离不开音乐，但看上去并没有人想听。13分钟不带歌词的旋律没法让任何唱片公司挣到钱。  
  
　　Shannon继续尝试着不同的工作，Jared则开始演一些小角色。有家公司给了他一个小角色，是某个试播集的配角，剧集很短，关于一个少女的日记。Jared本只应出演一集，但后来创作者发现Jared的角色身上有些吸引人的元素，于是邀请他出演了更多。剧组还没确定什么时候再次拍摄，于是Jared接下来一段时间是和哥哥一起工作的。  
  
　　每个夜晚，不管白天他们做着怎样的工作，两人回来后都会一起演奏音乐。他们互相追逐，有时是Jared即兴演奏一段，Shannon会随即跟上，有时是Shannon先开始，过了一阵子Jared跟上。  
  
　　就是在这段时间，Jared再次找回自己的声音，并且开始往歌曲中添加歌词。Shannon微笑地看着弟弟闭着眼坐在那里唱着心中的旋律。Shannon已经很久没有听到Jared唱歌了。

 

**闭上眼睛**

****  
“Jared，我给你找了些干衣服换上。”Shannon带着衣服回到浴室。他自己早就换下了自己湿掉的衣服。Jared还在Shannon离开前呆的地方没动。  
  
　　“Jared，你不换衣服会觉得冷的。”Shannon走过去打算脱掉弟弟的衣服，但Jared后退了一步。

　　“Jared…”Shannon停了下来，他意识到弟弟希望他离开，这样他才能换衣服。“我在外面，门开着。”

　　Shannon走出浴室的时候又和妈妈打了招呼。

　　“你们俩一整天都没吃过东西。现在都快八点了。”

　　“我饿了，但我不知道我们能不能让他吃点东西。”

　　“不是‘我们’，他不需要我。”

　　“他现在什么都不知道。”

　　Jared快速地把头探出浴室，他看到了妈妈站在外面，又立刻缩了回去。Shannon用脚卡住门，不让Jared关上。他又看了妈妈一眼，Constance知道他的意思，离开去给Shannon弄点吃的。Shannon看到她离开时眼中的泪。

　　他发现Jared不让他把门打开。他把门开了一半，看到弟弟正靠着门坐在地上，挡住了整个入口。

　　“Jared，她去给我们做吃的了。你饿不饿？”

　　Jared从他坐着的地方抬头看着Shannon，又点了点头，“饿。”

　　“好吧，你得离开浴室。去我房间吧。”

　　Jared在自己房间里搞出来的一团糟还在，Shannon一点都不想回那间房，所以他拿了些自己的衣服给Jared换上。

　　他站起身来，跟着Shannon走进了Shannon的房间 。他走到床边坐了下来，眼中满满的不确定。他不知道接下来会发生什么。  
  
　　“妈妈一会儿就能把吃的拿过来。你累不累？”Shannon今天很早就被弟弟吵醒了，两个人在Jared的房间里呆了大半天，又在浴室里呆了一两个小时。

　　Jared再次点了点头，“累。”

　　Shannon在弟弟身边坐下，把弟弟揽在怀里，“我们可以吃点东西后睡。”

　　Jared把头靠在哥哥的肩上，闭上了眼睛。

　　Constance拿着食物回来的时候Jared已经睡着了。Shannon还保持着坐着的姿势，但他让Jared躺在床上了。Jared没几分钟就整个人蜷着面向Shannon。

 　　Constance把头探进房间，看到她的儿子们都在床上。Shannon给了她可以进来的信号，她把食物放在床尾，走到Shannon那侧。

 　　她低头看着小儿子安静地睡着，“Joseph到底对他做了什么？”


	24. 呼吸…重复…探索新途，表演

**探索新途**

****  
“你入戏的时候我弟弟呢？”Shannon看着弟弟正准备拍摄电视剧中的一幕。Jared又拍了两部电视剧，还有一部小电影。每一次在准备拍摄的期间，他就会入戏变成剧中的角色，幸好的是，这些拍摄项目都很短暂。  
  
　　“你说什么呢？”Jared正在挑要穿什么衣服拍好。剧组经费有限，只能提供一小部分衣服，电视剧制作人觉得让演员自己挑衣服比较好。Shannon已经穿好了衣服。他有其他副业，但Jared坚持要Shannon陪着自己，也因为Shannon就在剧组里晃荡，他也得到了一个小角色，扮演Jordan的朋友。

  
　　“我这周都没和我弟弟说上话，他去哪了？”Shannon拿起一件法兰绒衬衫丢向Jared。  
  
　　Jared抓住了衬衫，穿上了它。剧组给他挑的衣服都大了三号，但至少穿上这些衣服让他看上去大一些。“我只是在用我唯一知道的方法工作着。”  
  
　　“扯蛋。你在这些人面前隐藏了自己，你知道的。现在，告诉我，你演戏的时候把我弟弟藏哪去了？”  
  
　　“我不知道， _Shane_ 。我都不知道你还有个弟弟。他也在你的乐队里吗？所以你总是带着鼓槌吗？”  
  
　　“你知道的，你真够混蛋的了。”Shannon说着走出了房间。  
  
　　当这对兄弟回到公寓的时候，Jared的心情很糟糕。Shannon今天只有在演戏的时候和 Jordan对话过，其他的时候，他都尽量离自己远远的。片场其他人也注意到了这点，有个工作人员告诉Jared，这就是为什么永远都不要和家人一起工作。Jared并没有回复这个灯光师。  
  
　　“我要去睡了。”  
  
　　“我有首歌想和你探讨一下。”Jared叫住了正要走开的哥哥。  
  
　　“我今晚没心情。享受你的孤独吧。”  
  
　　“我搞不明白你为什么要这样。你第一次问我的时候我就回答了你。”Jared坐在椅子上，这把椅子是他们在路边捡的，很破，但是意外舒适。  
  
　　“不，你没有回答。不过管他的，我无所谓了。”Shannon关上了他们卧室的门。  
  
　　Jared从椅子边抓起吉他。外祖父的吉他跟着他走过无数地方，这是这间房里两兄弟都无比爱惜的东西。Jared确实有一首歌想让Shannon听，这几天来他的脑海中一直盘旋这段旋律，今天他终于想到应该如何用吉他演绎了。  
  
　　兄弟俩多次讨论过他们的音乐风格以及如何演绎这样的问题。他们都同意，尽管音乐是中心，还有其他的艺术形式可以传达出想表达的东西。他们有一些想法和概念，现在要做的就是找到看重这些想法概念的人。  
  
　　电视剧的某一集里有一个歌手来客串。Jared和她长谈过他想要在音乐事业里取得的成就。她对Jared的热情很是赞赏，但也警告他，道路阻且长。他并不在于自己选择的是不是一条轻松的道路，他只是想要人们听到自己的音乐。  
  
　　Jared开始静静地弹奏着脑海中的旋律。他不想打扰另一间房的Shannon.  
  
_这就是真正的你吗？_ __  
Is this who you are?  
  
　　Shannon第二天早上就发现弟弟就睡着在椅子上。吉他仍然搭在Jared的腿上。  
  
　　“这样很容易弄坏的。”Shannon一边小声说着一边把吉他放回原位，坐在厨房的另一张椅子上。公寓很小，只有一间卧室，一间厕所，以及一个客厅和厨房一体的区域，Shannon坐在厨房里，和Jared只有三步之遥。  
  
　　睡着的Jared看上去很平静，和过去几周的他都不一样。Shannon昨天试图和Jared谈起的如何处理角色这个问题让Jared开始反省自己最近的行为。Jared刚开始拍戏就找到了新的热情，他真的很喜欢学习新的艺术形式，然而随即，他开始越来越逃避外界，包括他的哥哥。  
  
　　Shannon发现对Jared而言，表演不过是另一种躲藏过去的方式。Jared多次表示过他喜欢忘记自己扮演成其他人。他知道这和他们的童年经历有关，但Jared从不愿谈起当时发生的事。Shannon和母亲说过Jared的行为，而她真的相信Jared当时不知道发生了什么。无论他记不记得，这些记忆都作用在他弟弟身上了。  
  


**表演** _  
  
__2007_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _15_ _日_ _  
_  
　　“Jared。”Shannon叫着弟弟的名字，还把不知不觉睡在他身边的母亲也叫醒了。昨晚母亲拿上来一些食物，但Jared在那之前已经睡着了。Constance和大儿子说了会儿话，然后他们不知不觉都睡着了。当Shannon醒来时，弟弟已经不见了。他很担心弟弟的消失是因为母亲在房间里。考虑到Jared现在的状态，他在哪里都有可能。  
  
　　“Jared！”Shannon走到走廊的时候又喊了一声。他并没有得到回应，抬头环视了一圈，决定到楼下去找Jared。  
  
　　Shannon边喊边打开厨房的门。  
  
　　“天啊，Shannon，这么早喊这么大声做什么。”Jared坐在桌前，面前放着一碗麦片。当哥哥破门而入的时候，他被这动静吓得跳了起来。  
  
　　“我很担心你。我醒过来的时候你不在了。”Shannon走进厨房坐在Jared的对面。Jared有些不对劲。  
  
　　“我饿了,不想吵醒你。”Jared重新坐了回去吃早餐。”我们什么时候又开始和妈一起睡了？”  
  
　　“你还好吗？还记得昨天发生了什么吗？”  
  
　　“妈过来了。”Jared说着站了起来，小心不打翻碗。“她准备待多久？我看她没把狗带过来，大概不会很久吧。嘿，我在想我们休息的时候不做事是不是太浪费时间了。或许我们该邀请Tomo过来，出去玩玩。可以去远足。我感觉自己已经有一辈子没出去过了。”  
  
　　“等下，慢一点。我们昨天做什么了？”Shannon从桌边站了起来，走到弟弟面前。  
  
　　“就那些事情啊，然后妈就过来了。我们聊了聊近况然后让她听了我们最近的作品。然后她抱怨说我们总是把自己饿着就给我们做饭去了。”Jared奇怪地看了哥哥一言，“ _你_ 还好吗？”  
  
　　“呃，还好。“Shannon从弟弟身边退开，坐了下来。  
  
　　“我给Tomo打电话去，妈也会喜欢远足的。”Jared说着把电话举到耳边，走出了房间。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Jared弹奏的歌出自“Fallen”（首专歌曲），考虑到时间那时候这首歌叫“Jupiter”。


	25. 呼吸…重复…我会将你杀死，凤凰由地飞起

**我会将你杀死**

**  
** 　　“你穿的是我的衣服。”Shannon上下打量着弟弟。

　　“对。有问题吗？”Jared拿了一个小包装了水了零食。

　　“也不是，没，就是想你怎么不穿自己的衣服。”

　　“我去和妈讲了会儿话，看到那些衣服在那我就拿了。再说了，这件衣服最早是我的。”Jared拿起包来，从Shannon身边走过，进了另一件房。当他走过的时候，Shannon抓住了他的胳膊。

　　“你这是要做什么？”Shannon的声音里透着浓浓的担忧。

　　“做什么？Jared把胳膊挣脱出来。“说真的Shannon，你开始让我担心了，你最近没有喝酒吧，没有吧？这就是为什么妈才会过来的吗？”  
  
　　Shannon看着Jared的脸。他不知道Jared说的是不是实话。通常情况下Jared对他瞒不住事情，Shannon对弟弟要说谎时的那些小动作了如指掌。可能Jared是真的不记得昨天的那些坦白了吧。

　　“看，你这幅样子才叫我担心呢。你为什么要这样看着我？”一阵沉默后，Jared开口问道。

　　“你的公关和经济人给你发了多少条信息？”Jared肯定有很多未读电话留言和邮件，特别是他过去的两天都没有查看手机。  
  
　　“有一些，但我现在在度假，这些都可以等。为什么总是只有我在回答问题？你还没告诉我你最近怎么了呢？”

　　“你总是会回复信息的。为什么现在不回复？”

　　“你先说。”Jared和Shannon近的都要贴在一起了。“妈过来是不是因为你又开始喝酒了。”  
  
　　再一次，Shannon停了下来仔细端详着弟弟，然后才开口，“不。我没有喝酒。我邀请她过来的，因为我们现在在度假。就这样。”

　　“好极了。现在，正常一点准备出发好吗，Tomo随时都会到。”Jared走出厨房，坐在客厅的沙发上等待。

　　Shannon走向自己的房间，在走廊上和妈妈碰面了。  
  
　　“Shannon，他跟我说话了。我还以为他看到我从客房里出来一定会跑走，但他没有，他走了过来亲了我一下，还说了‘早上好’。”

　　“我刚才看到他也是这样的。我现在看不透他。你知道Tomo一会儿要过来和我们一起远足吧。”

　　“嗯，我刚开始也觉得摸不着头脑，但这或许是件好事。我们可以一起出去散散心，他也能解决心里的问题。”

　　“你是昨天没看到他。他什么也没解决。我觉得他又一次把事情封闭起来了。我问他我们昨天做了些什么，他说你过来给我们煮饭，我们聊了一整天。”

　　”他以前也这样过。我猜他现在又一次这样了。”Constance变了变脸色，说道，“我去了他房间。我忍不住。一团糟。”  
  
　　“Tomo到了，出发吧，都中午了。”Jared在楼下喊道。

　　“我想我们还是静观其变，看看今天是什么情况。我得快点去换衣服。马上下来。”Shannon拥抱了一些妈妈，走进了自己的房间。

 

 **凤凰由地飞起**  
  
　　Jared得独自一人去爱尔兰。兄弟俩并没有足够的钱，剧组也不打算让Shannon跟去。他离开的时候恐慌症又发作了，Shannon得继续找工作来支付长途电话的费用。  
  
　　Jared回来的时候，他接下了扮演著名长跑运动员Steve Prefontaine这个角色。他每天早上都得早起去练习跑步，然后几乎一整天都得跑。他甚至改变了自己的饮食习惯来适应和揣测这个角色。当他不在训练的时候，他就看剧组给的一些Prefontaine的录像资料。在他染了头发之后，Shannon几乎认不出自己的弟弟来了。  
  
　　拍摄结束的时候，Jared有好一段时间都没法走出角色。Prefontaine是Jared扮演的第一个真人角色，结局也很悲惨，再加上Jared花了那么长时间来研究这个角色，他发现要脱离这个角色真的很难。  
  
　　Shannon发现当Jared准备角色的时候恐慌症就会消失，这更让Shannon坚信弟弟是在用演戏来逃避现实。一旦Jared从Prefotaine这个角色中脱身，恐慌症就又回来了，比之前更猛烈。  
  
　　Jared又接了一部戏，又是一个悲剧角色。恐慌症再次停止了，但也就是一会儿。电影拍摄间隙，兄弟俩仍旧在研究他们的音乐。他们已经写出了好几首歌，也去了城市里的好几个地方演出，每次演出都用不同的化名，通常情况下来看演出的观众也不同。  
  
　　有一个晚上，就在上台表演之前，Jared的恐慌症发作了。兄弟俩因此停止表演一阵子。Jared又一次投入到电影角色里了。这次的角色是个小配角，但是挣了一些钱，也让Jared完全投入到角色中无暇顾及其他事。  
  
　　Shannon很关心Jared接下来要扮演的角色。Prefontaine之后，Jared选的角色主题全部都是反叛，暴力，以及死亡。  


　　“上帝啊，看看你自己。这还得拍多久？”Shannon在《搏击俱乐部》片场，坐在Jared对面。  
  
　　“还要很久了。我想轮到我还得等上6小时吧。你真应该在这里陪我打发时间。”Jared的脸上全是妆。  
  
　　“嗯，至少看上去还不错。”

　　“这周还有首映会。我说我们会一起去的。“Jared从镜子前移开，准备走开。

　　“什么时候起你开始参加首映会了？”

　　“从现在开始。”

　　“随你便吧。别看我。你这妆太真了。”

　　Jared邪笑着离开了房间，Shannon再次被弟弟的行为惊到了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll Take You Down（我会将你杀死）是 The Verve的歌"Bittersweet Symphony"中的一句。  
> Phoenix Rises Up From The Ground（凤凰由地升起）是Live的"Dolphin's Cry" 中的一句。


	26. 呼吸…重复…你敢动吗，出卖世界的人

**你敢动吗**

　　深夜，Jared爬上了哥哥的床，整个蜷着抱住了哥哥，呼吸急促不匀。Shannon听到弟弟进了门，惊讶地发现他居然跑到自己床上来了。  
  
　　“你不和我睡有好一阵了。和Cameron不顺吗？”Shannon打算转过身来，但Jared挡住Shannon不让他转身。  
　　  
　　“我不能…”Jared在哭泣，Shannon试图转身面对Jared，但Jared阻止了他。  
  
　　“Jared，你在哭。让我转过来。”  
  
　　“不，就让我紧紧靠着你就好了。”Jared把脸埋进Shannon的背上，用手环着Shannon的腰。  
  
　　Jared在那个他坚持要去的首映会上遇见了Cameron。他们到的时候Shannon就开始想，Jared那么坚持要去，是不是因为他知道Cameron也会去呢？Jared远远地看了她很久才鼓起勇气来和她说话。Shannon发现弟弟真是一反常态地羞涩，他一点都不觉得那个金发女孩有什么特别的。  
  
　　不管什么，Shannon也发现这种感觉是双方的了，Jared和Cameron开始了他们的故事。  
  
　　Shannon刚开始还对她有些防备，因为Jared从未表现过他对哪位女性有过兴趣。他青春期的时候和几个女人上过床，但从来没和女人约会过。Jared只和一个人恋爱过，那就是Nathan，那段感情也很快就结束了。  
  
　　Jared投入到了这段感情中，Shannon发现自己更多的时候必须独自度过一个个夜晚。兄弟俩签了一个唱片约，但公司并没有给出运作的详细的计划。Shannon唯一能见到Jared的时候就是Cameron去拍电影，或是兄弟俩写歌的时候。  
  
　　Cameron似乎解决了Jared的毛病。他们开始见面之后，Jared长久以来的恐慌症就没发作过了。Cameron是个非典型的女人，至少对洛杉矶这个城市来说很不同。就看看那些典型的漂亮女人吧，她完全就是那些英气的男人。Jared对她开放的举止反应平和，她最近要去接那些独立电影的角色，Jared也完全尊重。  
  
　　在一起7个月，一切都很顺利，直到现在。Jared去Cameron那里吃晚饭，两人又待了一会儿。Cameron离开了几周，Jared很高兴她能抽空回来。  
  
　　“让我转过来。”  
  
　　Jared犹豫了一下，松开了握住哥哥的手。当Shannon转过来面对Jared的时候，Jared一直紧紧闭着眼。房间里很黑，Shannon无法看清弟弟的脸，但他能感觉到Jared的情绪很激动。他用手摩挲着Jared的脸颊，再次开口询问发生了什么。  
  
　　“我和她睡了。”Jared的声音嘶哑而破碎。  
  
　　“你们在一起都好几个月了，没睡才是不对劲。”Shannon从来没问过弟弟和女朋友性生活过得如何，但他听到弟弟之前都没和她睡还是有些惊讶的。  
  
　　“我...这不一样…当她碰到我的时候…”Jared说着停了下来，下了床。  
  
　　“嘿，等下。”Shannon拦腰抱住弟弟不让他离开。“呼吸。”  
  
　　“这次没他妈那么简单Shannon。”Jared乖乖地让哥哥把自己抓回去。  
  
　　“就这么简单。停下来，专注。”Shannon放缓了自己的呼吸，这样Jared可以跟着他的节奏。Shannon把头靠在弟弟身上，静静地等待着。  
  
　　几分钟后，Jared放松了下来，但他仍然没有说发生了什么。  
  
　　第二天早上，当Shannon又一次问起昨晚发生了什么时，Jared告诉他，他在Cameron面前恐慌症发作，把她吓坏了。Jared说他也反应过度了。  
  
　　Jared的话里只有一半真相。

**出卖世界的人** ****  
  
　　一行人在布满尘土的小路上走了近一小时。Constance和Tomo谈论Tim。她刚刚意识到，Jared在计划今天的远足时就没考虑过Tim。她问了一些Tim是否适应乐队的问题。  
  
　　Jared走在队伍的最前面，走了这么久他几乎一句话都没说过。Shannon走在Jared和剩下的人中间，他能听到后面那两个人的谈话，同时隔着一段距离看着弟弟。除了一路的沉默，Jared没有表露出任何他记得昨天发生什么的迹象。但就算是这样，Jared平时有时也会很自然安安静静的，所以Shannon也无法从这沉默中看出什么来。  
  
　　“Jared，我和Tomo想休息一会儿。你们继续走吧。我们一会儿就赶上。”Constance在后面对小儿子喊了喊。最开始Jared好像没听到她的话，但他最终停了下来发现了她。Tomo嘴上早已叼了一支烟。  
  
　　“好的，我们不会走得太远的。”Jared站在原地等Shannon开始走，然后继续走在最前面。  
  
　　兄弟俩又走了半英里，终于到达了山顶。Jared走下小径，坐在一块巨大的岩石上。  
  
　　Shannon跟了上去，他看着Jared把腿盘在身下，停下来打量着Jared。他又踢了踢刚才Jared放脚的地方，开口说道。  
  
　　“问题没解决，是吗？”  
  
　　Jared停了一下，视线从哥哥身上移开。他轻轻地摇了摇头，“是。”  
  
　　“你几乎都要相信我了，但我骗不了自己。”Jared又转了过来，看着哥哥。“他当初射死自己之前就该先杀了我。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （你敢动吗）"Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot  
> （出卖世界的人） "The Man Who Sold the World" by David Bowie


	27. 呼吸…重复…我会为你指路，把脸藏在弱点后

**我会为你指路** ****  
  
　　和Cameron的那次意外后，Jared再也没有提起过和她之间有什么问题。Jared几乎事事都和Shannon说，但关于这段关系，他想留给自己。Shannon尊重他的隐私，生活一如既往继续着。  
  
　　Jared的焦虑比平时好了些，但他发现自己想念养宠物的感觉。兄弟俩决定养一只和两人都有特殊感情的动物，他们从动物收容所带回了两只狼狗。他们本来只想养一只狗的，但他们发现两只狗竟然是兄妹，他们舍不得将狗狗们分开。两只狗虽然都是他们养的，但其中一只和Jared比较亲，另一只，白色皮毛的女孩，则更喜欢Shannon。两只都讨厌Cameron。  
  
　　演戏间隙他们写了不少歌。兄弟俩还在四处表演，只要有愿意让他们表演的地方他们就去。大多数情况下都是在城区外的一些地方。此时的Jared还不是好莱坞的大明星，但已经开始有人不时认出他来了。兄弟俩意识到他们要习惯一些事情，但他们觉得只要他们仍然专注于音乐，事情会顺其自然的。  
  
　　自从Jared从一个一直想合作的导演那里拿到一份剧本后，事情就变了。电影带来的挑战是Jared一直向往的，就像他之前做的那样，Jared又入戏变成了剧中的角色。他开始严格控制饮食，很快他就绝食了，他还花了好几个晚上和那些无家可归的人一起睡在街上。Jared很年轻的时候和他们晃荡过一阵，但这次，他想要的并不是性。浮出表面那个恶魔再次被深深埋藏。  
  
　　这个角色要求Jared和自己所爱的人保持距离。他要扮演的这个人在很多方面都自己相差甚远，Jared必须要把真实的自己孤立起来，这样才能更客观地看待这个角色。他停止和Shannon一起写歌，甚至要求Shannon搬去和母亲住一段时间。Shannon告诉Jared他不放心Jared独自一人，但Jared非常坚持。Shannon只好带着狗去了德州。  
  
　　电影拍摄结束后，Jared花了一个月的时间来康复。他发现要重新进食非常困难。绝食让Jared看清了一些事实，他这一个月大多数时间都在反思。沉思结束后他第一个找的人就是哥哥。他告诉Shannon他有一个计划，让Shannon回来，他们有事情要做了。  
  
　　Shannon离开了好几个月，再次回到公寓的时候，他看到了Jared的‘计划’。Jared规划好了一切，他们要制作的音乐，要走的艺术风格，他们把作品推到公众面前的方法。Jared甚至“计划”好了四个标志，他解释说这是四个字形符号。 Shannon听了这四个自行背后的含义后，决定将这四个符号定位他们乐队的标志。  
  
　　Shannon一口气在身上纹了这四个符号，但Jared只挑了一个对自己而言最个人的纹上。[译注]他纹在了一个自己很容易看见的地方，但如果想变得很个人也非常容易隐藏。而且这个地方正好也是哥哥纹这些符号的地方。  
  
　　下一步就是面试其他乐队成员。之前他们并不在意有哪些人在支持他们，但现在有了目标，他们需要有人帮忙一起实现。他们知道，要找到合适的人一起演奏，实现他们的目标需要花些时间，只不过他们没有计划过这会有多难。

  
　　Jared的计划单包括了一系列他想要合作的制作人。他的梦想很大，也很幸运能选择他最想要的那个。录音室的时间已经订好了，时间短暂，根本不允许等Jared找到完美的乐队。作为一个控制狂，他决定这是他的音乐，是他不断在脑海中听到的，所以必须由他来演奏录音。他不是每个乐器都会玩，但这一点从来没能阻拦住他的脚步。Jared和Shannon把自己关在录音室里，最后Jared终于成功地把自己脑海中的音乐录了下来。有些歌是之前两人就写好的，但Jared对它们一直不满意。在录音室的时间Jared得以探索各种音乐渠道。  
  
　　录音结束后，Jared和Shannon回到了现实生活中。Jared回到了和Cameron的恋爱中，兄弟俩发现自己上了电视。  
  
　　录音室主管决定在发行专辑之前应该让他们跟着巡演，试镜再一次开始，乐队再次开始招募。  
  
　　试镜就像一个笑话一样，完全是浪费时间。他们根本无法从公开选拔里找到一个合适的人。Shannon建议说他们应该看看以前认识的人。Shannon认识一个非常尽职尽责的吉他手，Solon进了乐队，Kevin也跟着进来了。他们仍然需要一个贝司手。Matt也是他们之前认识的，他说他很乐意去学贝司加入乐队。  
  
　　巡演开始了，他们发现Kevin并不适合这个乐队的概念，于是他退出了乐队。剩下的四人组继续为2001年专辑发行日努力着。  
  
　　然后意想不到的事发生了。整个世界都停止了运转。

 

 **把脸藏在弱点后** ****  
  
　　“这是我听到过你说的最自私的话了。”Shannon从弟弟身边走开，看见母亲和Tomo正在爬上山顶。“这就是为什么Tim不在这里对吗？你知道你可能控制不住自己，以防万一你不想让他在周围。”  
  
　　Jared对Shannon的语气有些惊讶。他听上去很生气。Shannon并不常对Jared发火。  
  
　　“我计划今天远足的时候并没有很清楚地想过。我所知道的就是，如果再让我在屋子里呆一秒钟，我就会控制不住自己。”Jared从岩石上跳下来走到Shannon身后。“别让他们知道我在撒谎。还不是时候。让她知道这一切前我还需要些时间。”  
  
　　“别担心。我可不会对我爱的人做这种事。”Shannon离开了弟弟，走向其他人。  
  
　　Jared很快擦干了差点就落下的泪，调整出最好的表情。他已经隐瞒了多年，再多几小时也不是问题。  
  
　　Tomo留下来吃晚饭了，Jared很高兴自己的注意力被晚餐分散。Tomo离开后，母亲决定他们应该玩玩棋盘游戏，于是当晚剩下的时间三人就一起玩拼字游戏。Shannon第一个觉得应该休息了，他轻轻吻了吻母亲，上床睡觉了。Jared单独和母亲呆在一起。  
  
　　“我想你有时候忘记是我生下了你。母亲和孩子之间的感情纽带是一个人所能经历过最强烈的。”Constance一边收拾咖啡桌上的游戏一边说道。她站在客厅里，回头看着儿子说道，“我也许确实无法知道发生过的一切，但我知道的是，你不能再这样下去了。你这样只会慢慢毁了你自己，毁了你身边的所有人。”  
  
　　“我还不能告诉你妈妈。我不能。”Jared的声音很低落，忍了一天的眼泪终于落了下来。他走到沙发边坐下。“请不要逼我。”  
  
　　Constance坐到他身边，把儿子抱入怀中。“你准备好了随时都可以和我说。记住，你说的一切都不会让我对你的爱减少半分。”  
  
　　Jared抱住母亲，头埋在她的肩上哭泣着。他知道逻辑上她说的都是对的，但他怎么能告诉她别人对她儿子做过的那些最糟糕的事呢？  
  
　　两个人静静地坐着，随后Jared先离开去睡觉。他低声地说他爱她，然后上楼去找哥哥了。  
  
　　Shannon躺在床上，灯关着，但他并没有睡着。他知道Jared溜进来只是时间的问题。他感觉今天早些时候自己的举动很糟糕，但Jared对他说谎仍然让他很伤心。真正让他生气的是，Jared试图用Shannon以前酗酒的老毛病来阻拦他寻求真相。再加上Jared觉得自己当初要是没活着回来会对所有人更好这个事情，Shannon发现自己控制不住脾气。  
  
　　正如预料的那样，Jared进了房间，掀开被子躺在了哥哥身边。Jared知道Shannon今天对他很生气，也知道他应该告诉哥哥一切。  
  
　　“Cameron知道那个女人。不是一开始就知道，但…是我们第一次上床的那次，我记起了她。那几年我的脑海中不断有记忆闪回而过，但和Cameron在一起后，那些记忆变得越来越清晰。我想去探索那些记忆，但它们又不断地让我恐惧。这是我等了这么久才和她上床的其中一个原因。我的顾虑是对的，我开始越来越多地记起她，她的味道，她对我笑的样子，她问我的那些问题，她的眼睛，她头发和身体的触感…”Jared停下来转了个身，面向天花板。“当然，我恐慌了，一句都没解释就离开了。我立刻去找你，你是我当时最想见到的人，但我仍旧无法告诉你什么，所以我只能告诉你一部分事实。第二天我去找了Cameron，告诉她我为什么会那么反常。她理解我，想要帮助我记起更多。她是我信任的人，也是能从客观角度和我谈话的人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll Show You The Way" 出自30 Seconds to Mars - Capricorn  
> "Hiding My Face Among The Weak" 出自30 Seconds to Mars - The Mission 
> 
> [译注]为什么说这个符号最个人译者也不明白，斗胆猜测是，Jared纹的是“₪”，是两个3纠缠在一起，代表30。前文提到他拍摄的电影是《梦之安魂曲》（没有人不知道吧），该片于2000年上映，如果按原作的设定，此时Jared将近30岁。


	28. 呼吸…重复…释放压力，放手

**释放压力**

　　九月的那天，这个世界不再用旧眼光看待事物。专辑的那些想法需要废弃。在当时的风潮下，没有专辑能带着这么抽象的图案发行。Shannon决定他要用上自己的摄影技巧，他们找到了一些愿意低价参与拍摄的孩子。专辑又放弃了几首歌。

　　一边是专辑延迟发行，另一边，Jared继续着他的表演事业。Jared一直都对人性抱有信心，但九月的那天给他的生活带来了不安定。Jared又开始带着Shannon去片场。Cameron理解他们兄弟之间的感情，特别是她知道Jared身上发生过的事。如果Jared能回头来好好分析一下他的感情，他就会发现这段时间他们的感情已经变质了。Cameron开始相信他们的感情不会持久，很快她也证实了自己的猜测。然而Jared并不相信这一切，他开始越来越多地逃离她。  
  
　　唱片公司主管制定了乐队和烂泥巴乐队（Puddle of Mudd）一同巡演。尽管这个乐队不是兄弟俩的想要一起进行处女秀的那种，他们还是很开心有人愿意给他们机会。乐队拒绝被定义成一种固定的风格，他们决定，为了能让大家对他们认真起来，他们觉得自己要争取到世界上没有信仰的那些人。  
  
　　虽然每晚都是一场奋战，惊奇的事情发生了。他们的音乐有了一群支持者。  
  
　　他们知道要不断向上走，至少有一件事所有人都在期待，那就是媒体采访。Jared尽可能在媒体面前闭口不谈自己的演艺事业，也总有其他演员代替他出席演戏方面的媒体采访。但乐队是他自己的，他知道自己必须要放开来接受媒体的审视。  
  
　　就算是被问了一连串合适或不合适的问题，不容忽视的是，大家都注意到Jared做的不只是音乐，很少有人能如此大摇大摆成功跨界。有些人觉得Jared只是在靠自己当演员的名声在支撑他的音乐事业，当然也有人真的很好奇乐队的发展，尝试着问那些合适的问题。  
  
　　Jared在哥哥的陪伴下，使上了浑身的魅力接受采访，渐渐开始在记者间被叫“小混蛋”。Shannon知道Jared在记者面前是什么样，他有时候也会参与进来捣乱。和这些人搅和在一起挺有趣的。其中有一招Jared老早以前就学会了，那就是顶着一张正直无比的脸撒弥天大谎。  
  
　　乐队又和另一支乐队合作巡演了，这一次更符合他们的风格了。通过和梦魇乐队（Incubus）的合作，他们的乐迷，echelon的数量逐渐增加。  
  
　　乐队整年都在巡演，为自己的首张专辑做宣传。他们的追随者越来越多，尽管这增加速度真的很慢。  
  
　　Solon决定30 Seconds to Mars并不是今后发展的方向，于是他向媒体宣布了退出的消息。一向有信任危机的Jared果然没能接受这个消息。面试仍在继续，他们要找一个替补成员。Tomo一直都是忠实粉丝，也一直致力于学习新东西，这一点在面试的时候很让Shannon和Matt印象深刻。Jared并不想要什么让人印象深刻人，他只想找一个能长长久久呆在乐队里的人。  
  
　　Tomo加入了乐团，任务还在继续，直到Cameron怀孕了。  
  
　　自从Solon离开后，Jared的心情一直都很低落，但随着要当父亲的好消息，他的心情高涨了不少。他告诉所有人这个消息，还带着Shannon去买戒指。  
  
　　Jared对怀孕和求婚的态度让Shannon有些不安。出于某些原因。他对Jared和Cameron之间有个孩子这件事感觉不妙。他倒不是担心Jared不能当个好父亲，但他不觉得这场婚姻理由正当。然而他并没有把他的担忧说出来，直到，Cameron流产了。  
  
　　Shannon知道他的弟弟脾气不好，他之前见过多次了。所以，当Jared告诉Shannon这个消息的时候，他震惊了。Jared很镇定。太镇定了。  
  
　　Shannon对Jared半夜摸上他的床一点也不惊奇，就像之前无数次的那样，Jared蜷缩在哥哥的身后。Shannon在心里默默数着Jared还有多久才会开口说话。  
  
　　“我很开心。我本可以和她幸福地在一起。”Jared打破了宁静。  
  
　　“幸福从来不是恒常不变的。你或许是爱她，但她不是你的归宿。”  
  
　　“她是唯一一个我为之敞开的人，当然除了你之外。”Jared把手臂向上挪了挪，放在哥哥身上，手就垂在胸口。“我从未遇见谁过能和你比较。”  
  
　　“Jared，别这样。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”Jared闭上了眼，听着哥哥平稳的呼吸声渐渐沉入了梦乡。

 

 **放手** ****  
  
　　“我把我最大的秘密告诉了她，我是如此相信她。我让自己放松下来和她一起探索我的那部分。我想潜意识里我是需要她和我一起解决那些问题的，所以我说服了她。我第一次看到她的时候就觉得很特别，就好像我之前就认识她一样，但我不知道到底是谁。”  
  
　　“她对你来说是一个不错的选择。你和她在一起的时候，多年的心防都放低了不少。虽然我是很惊讶，你居然能和一个女人陷的这么深。”  
  
　　“我通过她学到了不少。同样她对我信任的背叛也提醒了我为什么和人群都保持距离。”  
  
　　“这一次你不能再这样了Jared，你要相信我们能帮助你。你昨天吓到我了，我都不知道应该怎么做才好，所以我才把妈叫过来了。”  
  
　　“你做得很好。”  
  
　　“所以你记起来了？”  
  
　　“我感觉我好像在远处看着。我又回到了四岁，而且吓坏了，因为我知道哥哥找不到我。就是我们在玩捉迷藏的时候他把我带走的。”  
  
　　“我也还记得这段。我听到他又开始发疯了，于是我躲进了衣柜。我以为你也会和我一样躲进来。你那天早些时候躲过衣柜。”  
  
　　“我本来要藏在钢琴后面的。我当时个头不大所以可以躲进去。我听见妈冲他大叫，但他们当时没有发现我。他开始大吼大叫火冒三丈。他第一次打妈的时候我尽量把自己缩得小小的，我以为我只要安安静静的他们就不会找到我。我低着头，但是能听到他把妈摔到墙上。然后我就被逮到货车里了。我试图引起他的注意，因为我很怕如果我藏在货车里你会找不到我。我根本没意识到游戏已经结束了。”

 


	29. 呼吸…重复…行走在碎玻璃上，所有人都在期盼着什么

**行走在碎玻璃上**

　　当你融入好莱坞那种社交场所之后，你真的会觉得也没什么大不了的。Jared更情愿和自己爱的人一起呆在家，但他有时十分享受和一些志同道合的朋友社交一下。他和谁都能说得上话，但是他只和觉得有缘分的人保持联系。Brent Bolthouse就是他通过Cameron认识的人之一。她知道Jared是个不喝酒的健康小伙之后就介绍了他们两个认识。Brent尽管是开酒吧的，也大部分时候被酒精环绕着，事实上也是不喝酒的。像Jared一样，Cameron也发现Brent更喜欢保持低调和隐私。Jared和Brent一拍即合。  
  
　　最终也是Brent告诉Jared说Cameron和Justin Timberlake搅合到一起去了。好莱坞的社交场所就这么点大，总是充斥着各种谣言，Brent是那种总是能听到很多消息然后拼凑出真相的人。  
  
　　Cameron和Jared很早就决定不向媒体透露他们的关系。Cameron上一次恋爱的时候和媒体处的很不愉快，而Jared只是单纯觉得他们的关系是自己的事情，不是什么可以拿来出卖吸引眼球的。然而他们在一起这么多年，媒体早就弄明白他们在约会，也多次拍到他们同框。  
  
　　好莱坞的情侣只有两种结局：悄悄约会，要么就是吵架，然后分手。杂志上的好莱坞的情侣从来没有被写过从“从此幸福快乐地生活下去”这种结局。这几乎就是好莱坞明星不知疲倦地为之试镜的那些剧本里写的桥段。之前有报道说Jared在这段关系中出轨，但所有人都知道，除非是亲眼所见，要不然小道消息绝不能信。  
  
　　就算Brent是一个可以信赖的朋友，Jared也觉得应该亲眼见过才能相信Cameron真的出轨了。但第二天，当他来到Cameron家的时候，他看到他们两个坐在厨房里。Cameron穿着内衣裤，Justin穿着内裤，两个人坐在厨房里吃麦片粥。  
  
　　沉默。Jared退了出去，马上离开了。他开车到海边，静静地在那里坐着。几个小时后，手机响了。手机屏幕上亮起的是Shannon的号码，但Jared没有接。如果他接了电话，或许他会失控。  
  
　　没有了孩子以后，这对情侣间的关系陷入了僵局。他们依旧见面，但Cameron越来越疏远Jared。Jared觉得她是自己的女朋友，而这段感情顺其自然就会好。他并不轻易相信，但Cameron身上有一些让他不由自主就敞开心房的特质。  
　  
　　就算是他们在身体上不再接近对方，他们依旧是情侣。Jared是那么信任她，告诉了她所有秘密，所以当她背叛他的时候，他吓坏了。  
  
　　Shannon又打了五个电话来，但Jared没接，他发动了自己的福特车。第一个电话打来的时候Jared就没看到底是谁打来的。他根本没打算接电话。  
  
　　两天后，Jared回家了，迎接他的是火冒三丈的Shannon。Shannon接到了Brent的电话，电话里说他也找不到Jared了。Brent问Shannon平时都是怎么处理这种情况的，结果被告知Shannon根本不知道发生了什么。Jared根本就不接电话，昨晚也没回家。Shannon已经习惯了弟弟的怪癖，但Jared从来没有在他面前消失过。不管有没有被人背叛，Jared都要接他打来的电话。  
  
　　“我知道你现在不想谈这个话题，但你至少要让我知道你还活着。”Shannon大吼着把弟弟揽进怀里。在Shannon见到Jared毫发无损的那一刻，他的怒气消失了。“我是说，天啊，我根本忍受不了去警局报告失踪人口。”  
  
　　Jared从怀抱中退开，眼神紧紧锁住哥哥。Shannon永远是Jared生命里最值得依靠的最安全的人。Shannon绝对不会伤害他，也不会背叛他。Shannon从不对他索取任何他不愿意给予的东西。  
  
　　多年前两兄弟曾去见过灵媒，她告诉他们，他们两个要携手一起走过很长的一段路，他们必须要紧紧依靠在一起才能完成他们的使命。她还说，他们非常幸运，因为他们生来就在一起，而大多数人都必须要历经一生努力才能找到——找到他们的灵魂伴侣。  
  
　　Leto兄弟总是很亲密，他们总是时不时触碰对方，寻找对方的踪迹。尽管关系非常亲密，他们从未跨越过兄弟这条界限。社会准则禁止这样的行为。他们其实从未为了遵循社会准则而遵循过什么社会准则，但他们之间的关系一直是纯洁的。  
  
　　他们望着对方的眼睛，一切准则都不存在了。Jared缓缓地靠向哥哥，他能感觉到Shannon的鼻息喷在自己的唇上。他闭上了眼，温柔地缩短了四唇间的距离。Shannon的上唇被他擒住了。Shannon放松自己，投入到这个吻之中，并将手放在弟弟的臀上。Jared投入地缠绵缱绻了一会儿，拉开两人间的距离。他用额头靠住Shannon的额头，让自己受的伤渐渐消散。

 **所有人都在期盼着什么**  
  
　　“就好像我们已经这么开了一辈子了。他时不时对着这或那大吼大叫。最后我们在一家汽车旅馆前停下了，我告诉他我饿坏了。他根本没计划好，所以我们身无分文。到那会儿他该酒醒的时候，他却睡过去了。我都习惯他让人失望了，所以我决定自己去找吃的。我走到前台办公室去，但是进门以前被一个声音叫住了。她很温柔，Shannon。她和我说话，还给我食物。我和她说起了你。”  
  
　　Shannon知道弟弟需要把一切都说出来，所以他只是注视着Jared，倾听着。  
  
　　“我告诉她外公送给你的自行车，还有你答应我要教我骑车，你的生日蛋糕，还有给你开的生日派对。只要有人愿意听我都愿意说。我知道不应该和陌生人说话，但她看上去就是那种会去家里附近教堂的那种人。陌生人绝对不会是那种会笑得很甜美还带有南方口音的温柔女人。没有人跟我警告过她。”Jared挪了挪身子，这样他可以把头靠在Shannon的胸口，手臂环在Shannon的腰上。Shannon也用手臂环住Jared的腰。  
  
　　“她和我说了一个‘大孩子’玩的游戏，问我愿不愿意玩。我不知道她在说什么，但我觉得自己是个‘大孩子’了，我也很好奇。她跟我说，我必须脱掉衣服才能玩，我当时就想走掉了。我告诉她我不玩了，跳下了床。她锁了门，我够不着门锁。她把我的裤子剥掉，因为我试图打她。他找到我的时候，他冲我大吼大叫。我不明白她对我做了什么，但我知道我不能告诉爸爸发生了什么。”Jared停住了，让话语在空气中沉淀。  
  
　　“我想回家，这是我唯一想做的。他反复告诉我，妈妈不要我了。我以为他们都知道我身上发生了什么，然后她要惩罚我，因为我让别人碰了自己。他当时拿枪是要杀死我们两个人的。我不知道他为什么改变了主意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题"Walking On Broken Glass" 来自Annie Lennox  
> "Everybody's Looking For Something" 来自Eurythmics的歌曲 "Sweet Dreams."


	30. 呼吸…重复…难道你看不见我的心在手上燃烧？  陷入一个瞬间

**难道你看不见我的心在手上燃烧？**

　　Jared洗完澡，湿着头发走进音乐室。他穿着两件衣服还有一条长运动裤。Shannon坐在他们新买的沙发上。沙发很大，几乎放不下房间，但Shannon坚持一定要买这一个；他最近爱上了柔软的垫子。这是房间里唯一不是从街边捡来的家具。公众看到的可能是Jared忙着演戏，也挣了不少钱，但事实上，Jared挣得钱只足够来支撑他的梦想。他并没有将所得的一切视为理所当然而挥霍。  
  
　　Jared坐在一条腿上，面向哥哥瘫软在新沙发的舒适中，声音破碎而安静，“你又吸烟了。我闻得出来。”  
  
　　”我很担心你，而且说实话，我也从没戒过烟。”  
  
　　Shannon把脸转向Jared，学着Jared的动作，等待着Jared抬头看他，然后开口：  
  
　　“你之前去哪了？我给工作室打电话找你。Stone回电话来了。我告诉他你会尽快给他回电话的，他当时有点抓狂。”  
  
　　Jared把一边长袖卷了起来，回答道：“其实也没去哪里。我去海边了。一直开车，直到没有汽油了，我就开回来了。”  
  
　　“你饿不饿？之前休息过没有？”Shannon拉住Jared的手放在大腿上，防止他继续坐立不安。  
  
　　Jared简单地摇摇头表示了”不“。他转过头看着另一个方向，靠在哥哥的怀里，把后脑勺枕在Shannon的肩上。长长的有些脏的金发把Shannon的上衣都弄湿了，但他并不在意。  
  
　　“Brent告诉我了。我不敢相信，她…”  
  
　　“不要现在说。”Jared打断了Shannon的话。他抬起头，对上Shannon的凝视。“我不行。”  
  
　　“好。”  
  
　　Jared靠进哥哥的怀抱中，闭上了眼。他很久没有入睡了，身体十分疲倦，但大脑不肯让他休息。他抓起Shannon的手，看着手心，又伸手，手指缠上Shannon的手指，将他们十指相扣的手放在胸口，深深地吸了一口气。“我爱你。”

　　Shannon吻了吻Jared的额头，“我也爱你。”  
  
　　接下去的一周，Jared在一个音乐节上碰见了Cameron，但Cameron一言不发地走开了。Jared只好第二天继续回去巡演。他给她留了上次信息；她一条都没有回复。他在人生中翻过了有她的篇章，专心于准备下一个角色和乐队。关于他们的下一张专辑的一些想法让他的脑子里无暇顾及其他。  
  
　　巡演大巴上，Shannon就睡在他身边，Jared决定这张专辑要更加个人。他放任自己接近别人，但是受到了伤害。音乐总是能舒缓治愈他。他决定让自己通过音乐来探索这种疼痛，放开自己感受这个世界。但是，音乐不会和她有关，而是和他有关。这将会全然是他自己的主张。  
  
　　Jared回想着早上的采访滑下了哥哥的铺位，走到公共休息区。最近恐慌症并没有发作，但自从Cameron的意外之后，他就像Shannon的影子一样跟在Shannon屁股后面。当他们重新上路的时候他听到Shannon说起他。Shannon和其他成员说，在这样的情况下，所有人都不要提起Cameron的名字，让自己有空间来愈合。如果自己出了任何事，都要第一个通知到Shannon。  
  
　　他拾起外公的吉他，歌词轻易自然地唱了出来。

 

 **陷入一个瞬间**  
  
　　“或许这是他这辈子做得最好的一件事了。”Shannon打破了房间的寂静。  
  
　　“这不由让我好奇他当时想到了什么。我能理解他为什么生气想要伤害妈妈，但他为什么放过了我？自从Tomo把我推倒之后我就一直在想这些问题。”Jared闭上眼继续说道，“还有，上帝啊，Shannon，他死的时候，那空洞的眼神就那样直勾勾地盯着我。”  
  
　　Shannon用手托住Jared的下颌，让他转过头来看着自己的眼睛。“看着我。”  
  
　　Jared睁开双眼，眼神对上Shannon的褐眸。“你不必总是一个人。我在这里，妈妈也在。我还可以马上把Ruby外婆叫过来，就明早第一班飞机。无论你想要什么。就是别再有什么秘密了。别再瞒着我了。”  
  
　　“我怎么跟她们说这些？怎么说？“Jared脸上的表情很困扰。“我要怎么告诉我的母亲，她的丈夫没有照顾好她们的孩子，让其他人侵犯了他们四岁的儿子？我该怎么告诉她，我一个人在肮脏的房间里假装和自己的哥哥玩游戏？我要怎么看着她的眼睛让她知道我到底让那个女人对我做了些什么？”  
  
　　“不是你让那个女人做了什么。你反抗了！即使你没有，你当时也才4岁，而她已经是成年人了。我们的父亲才是那个应该保护你的成年人。是他们变态有问题。你没做错什么，没什么要羞愧的。没有。”  
  
　　Jared含着泪闭上了眼，依偎进了哥哥的怀抱中。Shannon吻着Jared的头顶，Jared在Shannon轻轻地说爱他的声音中沉入了梦乡。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：标题"Can't You See..." from Annie Lennox's song, Wonderful.  
> "Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of" by U2


	31. 呼吸…重复…学习曲线

　　“那个小王八蛋今天怎么样了？”Tomo跨舞台走到Matt那边问道。他的眼睛一直看着Jared，确保他和Jared保持一定的距离。乐队在波兰，完成了他们的第一段巡演。Jared决定再次开始演戏。好吧，其实是他的经纪人替他决定的。Jared这段时间非常专注于音乐；他几乎忘记在另一边事业也是需要忙的。

　　“你在他身边呆得还不够久。你会知道的。”Matt假笑着说道，表示自己知道一些新成员不知道的事情。  
  
“我以为我加入乐队的时候已经受过‘正式训练’了呢。”Tomo嘲讽道，同时不忘一边弄乱他手上的贝司。乐队想在Tomo正式加入之前确保Tomo知道自己以后要面对的是什么，为了达成这一点，所有人和他都坐下来谈了一次，向他解释了乐队的未来方向之类的，当然，这一切是在他被大家认可为可信任之后才告诉他这些秘密的。  
  
　　“那些只是让你意识到这个计划是他们尽心策划好的。还有一些事，你只能自己去经历才能体会。而你还呆的不够久。”Matt用手上的东西把Tomo的手扫开。“那是我的，滚去弄你自己的乐器。”  
  
　　“我已经在乐队呆了几个月了。我还以为自己这么认真工作终于能被认可了呢。我知道Jared最近有些情绪化，Shannon看上去也更懒散。”Tomo看上去有点受伤，他觉得自己完完全全是乐队的一员，他一点都不喜欢自己被当作某种新成员一样区别对待。  
  
　　“嘿，这不是针对你。Shannon甚至都不知道他在做什么。相信我。听我说，今晚就站在后面看着。忘记你以为你知道的一切，就看着他们。”Matt用齿音说完最后这句话便离开了，让Tomo细细琢磨他的言外之意。  
  
　　Tomo听从了Matt的建议，当天晚上剩下的时候他就专注地观察着他们。刚开始他装得好像自己并没有在观察兄弟俩的动作，但第一个小时之后他意识到，他们两个人眼中只有彼此，根本不会注意到其他人在做什么。  
  
　　Shannon自从醒来心情就很低落。Tomo之前做音响检查的时候就感觉到了他莫名的怒气，稍晚一些时候，当地布景工把Shannon的鼓槌弄丢了，而Shannon居然狠狠地瞪着那个布景工让他不敢抬眼对视。  
  
　　然而，当Jared在给自己脸上抹颜料准备演出而Shannon在对他说话时，Tomo又注意到，Shannon整天的怒气消散的无影无踪。  
  
　　Tomo一直观察着他们两兄弟，试图弄清楚他们的反应有什么不同。然后他注意到，Shannon用自己的右脚靠着弟弟的左脚。Tomo意识到，一旦Shannon意识到自己整个人几乎都踩在弟弟脚上的时候他就会挪开，但Jared看着镜子的时候Shannon并没有这么做。在Jared完成了手上的工作心满意足地准备离开时，他拍了拍哥哥的胳膊准备离开。  
  
　　Tomo观察了他们的反应这么久，意识到Shannon的坏心情总算是结束了，他走上前到Shannon身边，试图开口交谈：“那妆到底怎么了？”  
  
　　“你问错人了。”Shannon怒骂道。他离开自己一直靠着的墙，跟在弟弟身后走开了。  
  
　　Tomo看着他离开，又引起了对面角落Matt的注意。Matt坐在那里，看着年轻的吉他手，脸上的假笑一如之前。  
　　  
　　　“在他们和好之前，事情会越来越糟。”Matt冲着Tomo离开的方向喊道。  
  
　　“管他妈的，尤达大师[译注]。”Tomo含含糊糊地说，他在找最近的一个出口，准备在开场前抽根烟。待他走到后台几分钟后，他意识到自己迷路了。他发誓他拐了个自己以前没见过的弯，在意识到自己并不是这个看似被遗弃的走廊里唯一的人时，他猛地停住了。他知道偷听是不对的，但他太好奇了，根本控制不住自己。

　　“…对我来说挺好的。给我点时间，你可以之后再来。”Jared的声音穿过走廊。

  
　　“我就怕你会觉得这是个好主意。你从我面前消失都还没到一个月，现在你在逃避和Cameron发生过的那些事。”  
  
　　“我什么都没有在逃避。我不打算和我哥一起出现在片场，就好像我是第一天去上学牵着妈妈手的小朋友。那他妈的可是Oliver Stone。不要。”  
  
　　“我不喜欢你这么随便地说话。那个准备和你结婚的女孩背着你和别人上床，而除了消失了两天你一点表示都没有。然后现在你居然要飞到另一个国家去演戏。”  
  
　　“你觉得我一个人做不到。”  
  
　　“我觉得你又要开始老套路了：把自己隐藏在某个角色背后，无视发生在自己人生里的事。”  
  
　　“你他妈不知道你在说什么吧。”  
  
　　“我知道。要不然你就不用跟我粗脖子吵了。我不会让你把我排除在外的。”  
  
　　接下来是一阵沉默。Tomo感觉有点愧疚，因为自己偷听了一场本应该属于他们间非常隐私的对话。Tomo转身离开的时候Jared又开始说话了。  
  
　　“你是我的一部分。我就算是想把你排除在外，我也做不到啊。这只是…”Tomo听到Jared的声音有些破碎。“我吓坏了。那些怒气。我不知道自己该怎么办。”  
  
　　Tomo感觉自己越来越远，他离开了那对兄弟，准备找个出口。  
  
　　直到他的烟都快烧完了，Tomo才听到有人在他身后跟着他走出了那道门。  
  
　　“能分我一支吗？”Jared的声音让Tomo跳了起来。他还以为身后的会是演出前做最后工作的某个布景工。Tomo仍旧感觉偷听了谈话很愧疚，他拿出了一支香烟，然后才意识到这个请求有多奇怪。自从认识Jared以来，Tomo就从来没见过任何非有机的东西进Jared嘴里。  
  
　　Tomo疑惑地看着Jared拿走自己的打火机，熟练地点燃了一支香烟。Jared深吸了一口气，然后轻轻咳嗽着吐出了烟雾。“我刚想起来自己为什么要戒烟。这些东西太糟糕了。”  
  
　　Tomo仍旧疑惑地看着Jared靠在墙上然后慢慢地滑下去弯着膝盖。虽然嘴上是对香烟的烟雾，他还是不停吸着烟。  
  
　　“Shannon表现得那样不是有意的。”Jared从嘴里拿开烟，抬头看着吉他手。  
  
　　“没关系。每个人都有心情不好的时候。”Tomo感觉到主唱的视线落在他身上后笨拙地接话道。  
  
　　Jared一口气站了起来，靠近他。“我不想再听到你偷听我们说话。”  
  
　　“我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。我当时走丢了，Matt又告诉我要注意你们。”Tomo后退了一步，怯弱地看了Jared一眼。  
  
　　“别有第二次。表演五分钟后开始。”Jared走回大楼，Tomo丢了手上的香烟。  
  
　　他只近距离观察了一晚上就意识到，这对兄弟之间的联系和其他的都不一样。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]尤达大师（Yoda）:出自《星球大战》，智慧、冷静、洞察力、经验，绝不草率行动，是众人的启蒙者。


	32. 呼吸…重复…循环，优柔寡断地活着

**循环**

　　Jared走进片场，准备开始新的一天。服装和化妆组都已经为他弄好了一切，今天本该是无比快乐的一天。Shannon昨晚到达了摩洛哥。Jared坚持之前的计划——只身一人来到非洲。但他记着哥哥说过的话，同时也花时间在新歌上。

　　剧组其他演员在片场里闲逛着，等待Oliver Stone的助理来给他们安排今天的拍摄日程。Jared坐到Colin身边去的时候，脸上仍旧挂着一早上都有的微笑。  
  
　　“你哥昨晚到了?”Colin开口说道。  
  
　　Jared惊奇地看了Colin一眼，用剧中人物的口音问道，“有人跟踪我？”  
  
　　“不，就是你脸上的表情太明显了。”Colin的口音比他扮演的角色的口音要重些。和Jared不同，在没有拍摄的时候，他并没有继续用同样的口音说话。“他昨晚是不是把你摁进床里让你睡了个好觉？[译注]”

　　Colin脸上的笑容随着Jared把他推倒在地消失了。Jared用小臂抵着Colin的喉咙，不知不觉放低了声音。“你他妈的是什么意思？”  
  
　　这阵爆发很快引起了房间里大家的注意。Jared自从到片场以来就从未这么生气地和谁说过话。他是这部电影里最勤奋工作的人之一，时常是整个人陷在角色里，努力让自己对角色的刻画更生动。拍摄间隙，他总是一个人发呆，沉浸在自己的思绪中。  
  
　　“Jared！Jared，你拿错剧本了吧？”Oliver从自己的帐篷里走出来，向两位主演身边聚集的人群走去。“留着力气等到打戏的时候使吧。”  
  
　　Jared听到了导演的声音，他俯下身来低声说，“别让我再听到你这么说话。”他又推了Colin一下，目光没有在任何人身上停留，径直走出了片场。  
  
　　“你做了什么？”Oliver冲着还在揉自己脖子的爱尔兰人喊道。  
  
　　“我他妈什么都没做！我就问了他一个问题。”  
  
　　Oliver站在那里看着Colin摊了摊手，示意自己真的不知道下一步该怎么做。  
  
　　“追上去。道歉。Alexander和Hephestian是相爱的！别给我搞什么家庭纠纷。和好！”Oliver看见Colin没有进一步动作，大喊道，“现在就去！”  
  
　　Colin没走出几步就看见了Jared。Jared坐在片场外出口的不远处。推倒了Colin以后，他凌乱的戏服无法遮掩他这几个月来为这个角色所做的准备——如何从天然的消瘦变成今天这样。他坐在那里，闭着眼，Colin仔细地打量着他的共事伙伴。Colin是直男，但作为男人，他在欣赏各种类型的美时都觉得很舒服。  
  
　　“我很抱…”Colin开口道，但被打断了。  
  
　　“你什么都没有做错。我才是那个该道歉的人。”伪装的口音消失得无影无踪，每一个细节都在表示现在是真正的Jared在和他说话。当Jared睁开眼睛时，Colin看见了他朋友表情中的脆弱。  
  
　　“没事，没关系。化妆组说不定还会很开心不必给我添上假伤疤呢。”Colin在Jared身边坐下，他身上的戏服并没有完全遮盖住他的身体。这个笑话并没有取得Colin所意象的结果。“你还好吗？”  
  
　　“你有没有觉得自己从未活着过？”Jared真诚地发问道。  
  
　　这个问题让他有些摸不着头脑。Colin看着他的朋友，试图回答道。“这个问题不是人类本性追问的吗？打量着自己的人生，迷失其中。”  
  
　　“我时常迷失自己。但我哥哥就是那个知道去哪里找到我的人。他永远能让我不迷失。”他看着自己手腕，把盖住纹身的遮瑕膏搓掉，继续说道，“人们谈论他的时候，总好像是知道我们不可告人的秘密似的。我的脾气有时候会比理智上来得更快。”  
  
　　Colin在拍《狙击电话亭》的时候就看到过这对兄弟间的互动，虽然Jared在那部戏中只有一个很小的角色，最后还全被剪掉了，但Shannon一整天都站在边上看着Jared表演。这就是他为什么会认为Shannon来探访Jared的原因了。这个总是把自己逼得很紧的男人脸上终于有了笑容，Colin还想着能对Jared心情突变取笑一番。  
  
　　“我的家人之间也很亲密。我说那些话之前应该过脑子。对不起。”  
  
　　“我们最好在他重新选角之前赶回片场。”Jared站起身来，伸出手拉起Colin。当Colin抓住Jared的手时，他注意到Jared手腕处的褐色的遮瑕膏已经完全不见了，露出了下面红色的纹身标志。

 

**优柔寡断地活着**

_2007年4月16日_

　　Constance瞥了一眼睡着的儿子们，悄悄地关上了Shannon房间的门，穿过走廊。她停在了Jared的门口，深深地吸了口气，打开了房间门。她之前瞄过房间里，但还没有进去过。她在等待儿子告诉她门后藏着的秘密，但有时儿子们需要有人在背后推一把才能找到正确的方向。  
  
　　从她站在走廊望向里面看到的情形看，房间里一片混乱。颜料和画纸铺得满地都是，房间里还散乱着不同的绘画材料。在一堆混乱中，她找到了想要的答案。  
  
　　初晨的阳光闪耀着在房间的长凳上，Constance站在窗边俯瞰着房子后树林。她将鞋盒放在晨光中，转身漫无目的地将地上散落的画捡起来。她捡起了所有画，坐在靠近长凳的地板上仔细地看着每一幅画，试图拼接起小儿子的痛苦。  
  
　　每一幅图都让她胃里翻涌的呕吐感越来越严重。她的小儿子将所有的感情都投入在捕捉离家那段时间的回忆中。  
  
　　她将一幅描绘了一个浑身淤青的女人——看上去画的就是她——的画放在一边，下一幅画让她的呼吸停住了，全身的血液突然冷冻住了一般。那幅画上，幼小的，惊恐的Jared躲在暗处，她看着男孩脸上红色的字，推开了纸，整个人陷入了恐慌中。  
  
　　她又环视了整个房间，有一幅散落着的画引起了她的注意。那个死去的男人空洞的目光穿过房间直勾勾地盯着她，她立刻起身，在胃里的翻涌失控之前跑进了浴室。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]原文tuck sb in有为孩子睡前掖好被子的意思，也有做爱的意思。
> 
> Revolve（循环）来自 30 Seconds to Mars的歌曲.  
> Living Your Indecision（优柔寡断地活着） 出自 Josh Logan的不知名歌曲


	33. 呼吸…重复…失控，成为她不想成为的一切（1969），狂怒

**失控**

　　Jared从熟睡中睁开了眼。过去的几天让他筋疲力尽，睡眠却仍旧不规律。然而，和以往不同，现在不是噩梦让他无法入睡了。走廊上传来一阵很大的噪响。同样筋疲力尽的Shannon也被吵醒了。  
  
　　“不太对劲。”Jared的蓝眼睛惊恐地睁大了。  
  
　　“什么？”睡眠不足让Shannon的感官有些迟钝。  
  
　　Jared张嘴正准备回答，但外面的响声打断了他。  
  
　　兄弟俩迅速下床，床单落在了地上。Shannon打开门，大声呼喊他们的母亲。他并没有听到回复，但浴室里亮着的灯告诉他响声就是从那里传来的。  
  
　　跟着这阵不悦的声音，Shannon来到浴室里，看见母亲正跪在地上抱着马桶呕吐。他转过头，Jared果然跟在身后，但Jared并没有看向浴室，而是看着自己的房间。Shannon还没来得及退回去抓住Jared，Jared就先一步把自己关进了自己的房间里。听到房间上锁的声音，Shannon有些失控。  
  
　　“Shit!” Shannon用力的捶了一下门边的墙。如果这一下真的可以发泄他心中的怒气，那他在墙上留下的这个洞一定能让他消气。  
  
　　他的手开始疼得抽动，目光从弟弟房间锁着的门转移到浴室里的灯光。他又回头看了看房门，终于下定了决心。Jared现在哪也去不了；他要先看看他们的母亲。

 

 **成为她不想成为的一切（1969）**  
  
　　Constance Metrejon是军人的后代。她成长的时候跟着父亲去过很多有趣的地方；她从不抱怨无法拥有一段长久的友情。然而，当她在高中的最后一年时，她告诉她的父亲，她决定一整年都呆在同一个地方不准备搬走，而且她这并不是征求他的同意。  
  
　　路易斯安那的波西尔城是唯一一个让她顺理成章应当完成中学学业的地方。Metrejon家两代前从加拿大旅居于此，扎根在路易斯安那北部。虽然她的父母仍在国外，她依旧可以和祖母以及姑姑一起住。  
  
　　越长越大，Constance简直就是Metrejon家的典型：聪明伶俐，有自己的个性和格调。她的家人鼓励她独立思考，在世界上留下自己独一无二的印迹。Metrejon家的哲学就是生前尽欢，不留遗憾。  
  
　　1969年发生了很多事：披头士乐队的最后一场公开表演；詹姆斯厄尔雷杀死了和平主义者马丁路德金；塑胶小野乐团（即披头士解散后约翰列侬和小野洋子组合的概念乐队）开始表演；石墙暴动改变了一些人对同志平权的看法；阿婆罗计划登月；犯罪团伙曼森家族开始引起公众注意；越南战争和冷战是大家晚餐时经常会讨论的话题； Constance Metrejon成为代表毕业生致辞，以及，遇见了那个改变了她一生的男人。  
  
　　Joseph是个23岁的技工，他俊朗的相貌和迷人的魅力吸引了Constance。两人是在新奥尔良的总统候选人提名大会上见面的。奇怪的是，他们明明都住在路易斯安那同一个区域，却走了这么长的路才遇见对方。  
  
　　回到波西尔城，他们的感情很快开花了。Constance准备在夏天结束的时候和父母会合，他们尽情享受着夏天剩下的时光。  
  
　　不久后，Joe就向Constance展现自己黑暗的一面。在一阵暴怒中，Constance亲自体会到了他醉酒时的可怕。这个夜晚一如平常一般开始，但很快当她说“不”的时候，一切都变了。这对情侣之前十分亲密，但都是在Joe没有喝酒的时候。  
  
　　在Joe的敞篷小货车后箱里呆着的一夜不仅改变了Constance对这个世界的看法，还改变了她对未来的期待。16岁的她发现自己怀孕了，她很羞愧自己让家族蒙羞了。  
  
　　就是这个夏天，Constance第一次对父亲撒谎了。当她发现自己怀孕的时候，她告诉家人，Joseph就是那个改变了她生活的人，她已经找到了想要与之共度一生的男人。  
  
　　Constance告诉Joe孩子的事，他迫不及待地想和她结婚，和她还有孩子安定下来。但孩子出世后，Joseph越来越经常喝酒，开始不断折磨自己的妻子。他坚持说这个孩子不像他，她一定是在给这个孩子施巫术反抗他。  
  
　　第一个孩子出世不久后，Joseph坚持Constance应该再为他生一个孩子。一个像他的孩子。  
  
　　第二个孩子出世后，Joseph试图改变自己的生活。他换了新工作，限制周末喝酒的次数。到Jared学会走路的时候，Joseph已经全然放弃了自己的坏习惯，Constance继续对家人撒着谎。  
  


**狂怒**  
  
　　“妈。”Shannon走进浴室，小心地跪在母亲身边。她的干呕已经止住了，但眼泪还在大滴大滴簌簌落下。Shannon拽了条毛巾下来递给母亲。  
  
　　Constance背靠浴缸坐着，擦去了脸上的泪迹。“这都是我的错。我知道的，Shannon。我知道他是这种人，而我还是嫁给了他。我对所有人都说了谎。我放弃了曾经信仰的一切，让这个混蛋靠近我的孩子。他甚至可能…”  
  
　　她又开始干呕了，爬到马桶边。等到稍稍缓解了些，Shannon用手扶着她的背帮助她站起身来。  
  
　　“不是他妈妈。不是他。”Shannon将母亲紧紧地抱在怀里，试图止住她的泪水。“不是他。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题取自30 Seconds to Mars "Buddha For Mary"的歌词


	34. 呼吸…重复…地心引力，重担

**地心引力**

  
　　“根本毫无意义。男人之间就是操个爽。还有什么办法比这更能表达他们之间的情感的？”Colin正在追问电影的顾问。《亚历山大》剧本里写了Alexander和他的新妻子以及Bagoas的床戏，但和本该和他有一段风流绯闻的男人却只有一段渴望对视的情节。  
  
　　“Alexander和他的将军有着很深的联系。这联系是他们很小的时候就开始的；此时他们间的关系早已超过身体上的亲密了。”顾问早就想到有人会问为什么剧本里为什么没有他们的床戏。负责和参与电影制作的每个人都认真谈好这个问题很重要。  
  
　　“但这联系，观众需要通过他们做爱才能明白啊。没人会相信他们如此深爱对方却居然不曾甜蜜而热情疯狂地做爱吧。”Colin还是不明白，继续追问着。  
  
　　Jared一直听着他们的对话，片场上的其他人也在听。为这个角色做准备的时候他做过研究，也认真考证过当时的时代背景。有些信息是他小时候沉浸在神话和民间传说的时候就知道的，但还有一些只有在成人之后才能欣赏的来。  
  
　　“身体上的亲密远比不上情感上的亲密。性爱对于发展关系而言并非必要。”Jared在几尺外的地方说道。Colin和顾问同时转过头来看着他，他继续说道，“Hephaestion和Alexander在对方身上都看到了一些特质，正是这些特质让他们变得完整。最简单的眼神或触碰所意味的，远比任何一夜的激情都要多得多。”  
  
　　Colin摇了摇头，表示自己被打败了。已经有很多人对这部电影中没有刻画这两人间的爱情表示失望，他们能做到的至少就是让它可信。  
  
　　Colin知道Jared有一个乐队。大多数演员都有副业。然而，他从未听过Jared乐队的任何歌。午餐后他在Jared发呆的时候问能不能让他听一些。Jared解释道他的脑子里正有些旋律在酝酿，他不是有意要无视Colin的。带着一个真诚的笑容，他邀请Colin在电影拍摄结束之后跟他一起回酒店。  
  
　　Shannon开了门，迎接了爱尔兰男人进了房间。剧组给每个演员都提供了单人房。Colin注意到房间里并没有多余的床。说实话，房间虽然井井有条干净整洁，并没有空间放下第二张床。整间房都塞满了他们的行李还有一些乐器；有两把吉他，一个键盘，角落里还有一个小型架子鼓。  
  
　　“男孩们，这里有点挤啊？”Colin说着在靠窗的椅子上坐下。  
  
　　“这地方已经比我们以前住的一些地方大多了。比大多数都大。”Jared从吉他架上拿起了他的吉他，坐在床上。他环视这房间，继续道。“抱歉，没法请你去录音室。我现在还没有足够的歌，支付不起去录音室的费用。”  
  
　　“没用上你的魅力？”  
  
　　“他要避开的麻烦可比他惹上的多得多。“Shannon说着坐在Colin边上的空椅子上。  
  
　　Jared一边看着Colin一边往Shannon身上丢了一个吉他拨片。”我不知道要弹什么给你听。这样看上去好傻。”  
  
　　“给他弹首老歌。”Shannon放松地靠在椅子上，翘着腿，很快就不由自主抖起了脚。这个举动让Colin不由自主笑了出来，Jared在片场也很喜欢这个动作，而这个动作简直让他抓狂。  
  
　　Jared定定地看着他的哥哥。过了一会儿，他移开了视线，开始弹奏了起来。  
  
　　“Capricorn”是Jared非常喜欢原声演奏的一首歌。尽管他在专辑版上下了很多苦工，唱出歌词时能不受到各种嘈杂音效的影响对他而言仍是十分特别的。  
  
　　Jared在唱歌的时候，Colin就仔细端详着他的脸。片场上认真安静的Jared几乎已经不见了，取而代之的这个人是这样坦率易懂，好像一眼就看得透。  
  
　　他和这对兄弟走的这么近，终于看出了这家人的共同点。他之前一直很好奇这对兄弟是否是同父的，但几天前Jared对Colin的玩笑话爆发出怒火让他决定，这家人的事情他再也不会去探究了。  
  
　　Jared演奏完了歌曲，抬起头来看着他希望得到一些回应。Colin给出的回应中规中矩，“这首歌很不错。为什么我在其他地方都没有听到过？”  
  
　　兄弟俩咕哝了一声，同时开口。Shannon看了他弟弟一眼，决定让他先说。Jared向Colin解释了唱片公司给他规划好的美好未来和公众不买账，然后Shannon接话道，音乐产业的程序繁杂比之电影产业有过之而不及。  
  
　　Colin又呆了一会儿，他们又说了一会儿话。直到天色渐晚，他决定回自己的房间。他的脑海中不断回放着先前和这对兄弟的对话。他把手搭在开着的门上，停下脚步，回头说道:  
  
　　“你之前是对的。谢谢你让我知道了这些。”  
  
　　Shannon摸不着头脑的表情让他离开的时候微笑了起来。

**重担**

  
　　“不是他？你说什么不是他？”Constance在大儿子的怀中渐渐平复了下来，她稍稍拉开了写距离。“那个混蛋强奸了我的儿子！”  
　　  
　　“Jared得告诉你这些，但是别人干的。他一天的大多数时间都丢下Jared一个人呆着，但他并没有做什么。至少在这方面没做什么。”Shannon忍不住说了出来。弟弟将这个秘密埋藏心底多年，但他做不到。  
  
　　“他在哪？我要和他谈谈。”Constance迅速地走出浴室，走到走廊里。  
  
　　Constance和Shannon在Jared的房门前停下。  
  
　　“他看到门是开着的，我还没来得及阻止他，他就把门锁上了。”  
  
　　Constance抬起手，手指顺着门上老木的纹路滑下。“Jared总是知道怎么躲起来。神啊，帮帮我的儿子。”  
  
　　房间内，Jared就坐在之前母亲坐过的地方。他还记得两天前大致发生了什么，但有一些仍旧是模糊的。他环视着房间，回忆起，十几个小时前他把自己关在了房间里。  
  
　　画着藏在暗处的男孩的纸就平摊在他面前，男孩的眼睛渴求地看着他寻求帮助。他向后退着避免看到男孩的眼睛，一直退到窗前的平台上上，右肩撞上了什么让他痛。他转过头来，平台上有一个鞋盒。就算是记忆模糊如Jared，他也隐约记得这不是自己房间里的东西。  
  
　　他拿过盒子，打开盖子，呼吸几乎屏在了嗓子眼。  
  
　　那是一份1976年的老报纸。他打开报纸，上面是他的父亲的照片，旁边还有一篇报道，“本地男子绑架儿子，后自杀”。  
  
　　Jared又翻了翻盒子，发现了几篇关于绑架的文章。盒子里还有些老照片，是他的家人以及他家的老房子。有一张是他的父亲母亲抱着两个小孩子。父亲抱着他时脸上露出的笑容让他恶心。他继续翻着盒子，看到了警方当年对他父亲一事的报告书。  
  
　　第一页上写的是个人信息以及被控罪名，上面还盖了密封章。因为案件已经结束，卷宗上还打上了死亡的标记。  
  
　　他翻开了第一页，看见了汽车旅馆犯罪现场的照片。照片从不同角度拍摄了父亲的尸体，其中有一张让他的心脏骤停了一下。他放下手中的报告书，找到了那张画着父亲瞪着眼倒在床上的画。就像他所画的那样，照片中父亲的眼睛好像直勾勾地盯着他一样。  
  
　　Jared又回想起了那天的枪响。他是如此努力想从重担中解脱，但他转瞬恍惚觉得自己身上的沾上的不仅有血，还有血肉组织之类的东西。  
  
　　他像四岁那年样捂住耳朵尖叫了起来，蜷缩着腿，把头埋进双膝间，开始前前后后摇晃了起来。  
  
　　门外，Constance和Shannon听到了尖锐的叫声，立刻跳了起来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Force of Gravity"（地心引力）出自B.T.的歌。


	35. 呼吸…重复…出卖灵魂，我等待着

**出卖灵魂**

  
　　成名是把双刃剑。要么你失去名气，保住隐私然后消失在幕后，要么就是向世界敞开自己，一点点出卖自己的灵魂换取在观众视野中停留。Jared对演员这份职业真心讨厌这点；所有人都期盼着他身边有狗仔跟着。人们喜欢编造谣言，说别人的闲话；所以Jared接受了自己生活中有这部分的存在。然而，他并不打算搅和他们的游戏。他试图保持自己的神秘，无视那些媒体喜欢公然编造谣言这个事实。他的公关老是告诉他，如果他看过那些她拦下来的八卦，那他现在看这些关于他的新闻就会觉得，幸好这些写的还没有那么傻。  
  
　　所以在他拍完“Alexander”以后他的经济人打电话告诉他该找个女朋友了，Jared的反应就是和蔼可亲地回一句“滚你妈的”然后挂了电话。他不需要女朋友。他要带自己外婆去首映会，而且他还有另一部电影在等着拍。他不需要女朋友。  
  
　　“Lord of War”（战争之王）是另一部能和乐队日程安排比较符合的戏。他可以一边忙专辑的事一边跟着剧组去世界各地那些独居风情的地方拍戏。旅行总是能点燃Jared的想象力，他真的很期待能去南非。再加上，他很享受以自己的节奏工作的节奏来写让整支乐队都为之骄傲的曲子。  
  
　　他在洛杉矶短暂停留了一段时间，Brent从自己酒吧的生意里抽身出来，在Jared再次忙演艺事业忙得焦头烂额之前得以见他一面。Jared和Shannon都很开心接受了Brent的邀请，两人同意一起出去放松一夜。  
  
　　Shannon决定下舞池和女孩子们去跳舞，留下Jared和Brent在后面的办公室里。尽管Jared挺享受酒吧的氛围，他还是时不时需要从公众的视野逃离。不用吼着和Brent聊天绝对是件好事。Jared继续呆着，Brent不得不走开处理一些生意上的事。  
  
　　几分钟后，Brent回来通知Jared让Jared先走。Cameron正在过来，还带了她的约会对象。Jared打消了回家的念头，觉得自己应该想一个成年人一样面对他们迟早会碰面这个现实。再说了，他不想打断Shannon晚上的娱乐。Shannon作为兄长保护自己已经很久了，他有时也需要放下责任做回自己。  
  
　　Shannon，另一方面，看见了Cameron和Justin到了酒吧，立刻再一次转变成了保护模式。Jared像劝说Brent那样打消了Shannon的顾虑。  
  
　　“你需要放松休息，快去玩吧。他们不会毁了这个夜晚的。“Jared坐在Brent的椅子上说道。Shannon长长地看了他一眼，最终决定Jared能应付好这种情况，又回到了女孩们中间。  
  
　　半小时后，一直藏在Brent办公室里的Jared觉得十分无聊，想要离开。他穿过酒吧去找Shannon，但是撞到了另一个男人身上，后退稳了稳步子才保持住了平衡。那个男人一直在喝酒，根本没法保持直立，笑着直接摔在了地上。  
  
　　Jared看清了地上的男人，评论道，”我还以为跳舞的都能很好地控制身体呢，漂亮男孩。“  
  
　　“搞笑呵，我听说你的男人味很能让女人满意呢。我猜不是所有听说的事情都是对的，相当有趣啊。”Justin边说边从地上站直起来，从高处看着较矮的男人。  
  
　　“很成熟哈。Cameron今晚让你出来玩啦？我还以为像你这个年纪的男孩，这个时候早该上床睡觉了。”Jared通常没这么小心眼，但他发现自己现在就是控制不住。他发现自己讨厌任Justin身上展现出来的自鸣得意。  
  
　　Jared正要走开，Justin回击了，“那你对女人给男人捂好被子睡觉是什么感受？”  
  
　　就在此时，Cameron走进了Jared的视线中。他看见了她的接近，身体不由自主停住了。他全然忘记了身后的男人，直到Cameron的目光越过他的肩然后绽开了一个微笑。她走过Jared身边时只不过给了他一个瞥视，随后便加入了Justin。  
  
　　Jared没有回头，他继续向前走着去找哥哥。Shannon挥别了他的新朋友们，和一言不发的弟弟一起回了家。  
  
　　第二天早上，Jared给经纪团队打电话，告诉他们他同意接受有一个暂时的女朋友。然而，她必须够聪明，够可信，他才会和她约会。而且，她必须知道将来的安排是这样的：一有机会他们就会召集媒体，宣布和平分手。  
  
　　他的经纪团队当天就激动地给他回电话，告诉他完美人选已经找到了。Scarlett Johansson。她年轻又有修养，再加上她想深入了解音乐行业，Jared带她入入门应该能助她良多。最好的是，她并没有期盼任何长期感情。她并不相信一夫一妻制，也不谈论自己的感情。  
  
　　Jared接受了这个安排，告诉她很快他们就能见面。在Jared去南非之前他们见了一次面。

 

 **我等待着**  
  
　　一阵尖锐的叫声后，整个屋子陷入了可怕的寂静。  
  
　　“Shannon，我在房间里落下了些报纸。外公当时想着，如果Jared到时候想知道当时的绑架和他父亲的为人，那么他可以看看那些报纸。他当时甚至说服了警局给了他警方报告的影印。”  
  
　　Shannon站在那里，盯着门。母亲看的出他正在努力集中精力，她好奇他是否有在听她说话。  
  
　　“亲爱的，你是怎么想的？”Constance说着用手搭在Shannon的小臂上。  
  
　　“只是在想为什么该死的我们买了一个有这么多锁的房子。”Shannon的声音里透着挫败。除了把门破开，别无他路能进入房间。“他一直把自己锁在里面我没法接近他。”  
  
　　正在这时，Shannon脑海中突然有了一个主意，他立刻转身离开门下了楼梯。  
  
　　“你去哪？”Constance在他身后喊道。  
  
　　“可不只有他一个知道怎么爬墙。”Shannon一边走出门一边向后喊。  
  
　　兄弟俩并没有梯子，Shannon决定随机应变。他先是把烤肉架子移到Jared窗台下，然后站在上面抓住了窗台沿。他用尽多年打鼓积攒的力气把自己硬生生拉上了二楼屋顶，然后在屋顶斜坡上尽力保持平衡行走到了Jared的窗前，朝里面看着。  
  
　　他的弟弟正蜷缩成一堆，前后摇晃着，像个被吓坏的小男孩。他尽可能轻地拍了拍窗子等待回应。但并没有任何回应。  
  
　　他又稍稍用了点力，终于让Jared的抬起头来环视房间。他又敲了一次，将Jared的注意力引向窗边。Shannon看到Jared脸上出现了回过神的表情，轻轻地朝他微笑了一下。Jared就这么愣愣地呆在原地，看着哥哥脸上的微笑。Shannon终于找到他了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题我等待着（"J'attendais"）是 Celine Dion的歌
> 
> 我在等待，在等待，等待你的爱
> 
> 你那美丽的，美丽的爱
> 
> 我在等待最终活下来
> 
> 你的赐予终于轮到了我
> 
> 我在等待


	36. 呼吸…重复…去那里的唯一之路就是一直走下去，以色列之子

**去那里的唯一之路就是一直走下去**

  
　　Jared坐着远眺南非的海。乐队在Jared拍摄电影的时候租了间小房子，距离非洲最南边峭壁就只有一小段步行距离。他在南非的戏份已经拍完了，在飞回纽约之前又在当地逗留了一阵子。这段时间里他大多和乐队待在一起，终于把时常盘旋在脑海中的旋律谱成了曲。其中有些曲子是构思已久的，但在南非的每一天都有新的灵感素材萌发。  
  
　　Jared能感觉到有人正在走近他，从走路的方式判断，应该是Shannon。Tomo和Matt向他走来的时候动静更大。Jared有时候会想Shannon是不是故意这样做的；轻轻地走近他，好像害怕把他吓跑一样。Shannon比任何人都了解Jared的心情。  
  
　　他眺望着南边的海洋，感叹自己真如沧海一粟般渺小。  
  
　　“我就知道你会在这里，”Shannon说着从后方整个将Jared抱在怀中。Jared坐在Shannon的怀抱里，双手环着膝，Shannon用手覆住Jared的手，下颌靠在Jared的肩上。Jared自从昨晚给乐队展现了新歌以后就格外安静，Shannon有些担忧他又在记忆中迷失了自己。  
  
　　Jared靠近哥哥的怀里，闭上眼睛。南非正在一点点改变他。“我真想有一天能去那里。”  
  
　　“哪里？”Shannon收紧了怀抱，把轻轻打颤的Jared紧紧地抱在怀里。  
  
　　“南极洲，”Jared说着回过头来看着Shannon，将他的一只手握在手中。清晨的阳光让Shannon的脸颊微微发着光。“我想要探索那块南方大陆的神话。”  
  
　　Shannon一直都知道弟弟敢于梦想，但他没想过弟弟想去那么冷的地方。“南极洲可能还没有准备好迎接你呢。”  
  
　　“或许是我还没为南极洲做好准备。”Jared转过头来看着波浪拍打海岸，嘴里哼起了昨晚的歌。  
  
　　Shannon能感觉到Jared试图告诉他些什么。Jared昨晚和他们分享的这首歌算得上是他这么多歌里非常个人的一首。这首歌中的隐含意义其他人未必听得出，而Shannon知道就算是乐队成员也并没有抓住歌里的真正含义。  
  
　　听着Jared哼出的调子，Shannon在歌词中陷入了沉思。  
  
_藏在面无表情的脸之后（_ _Hide behind an empty face_ _）_ __  
弟弟面对这个世界时带上的面具，Shannon再也熟悉不过了。  
  
_所有人都在看着我（_ _Everyone is looking at me_ _）_  
　　　　当时Jared回到家，所有人都谨慎地盯着他，看着他的一举一动。  
  
_安静的绝望（_ _Quiet desperation_ _）_ __  
Jared有一年一句话也不说，但所有人都看到他在痛苦中残喘挣扎。  
  
_这不过是场游戏（_ _This is just a game_ _）_ __  
Jared，在他小小的脑袋了，告诉自己发生过的一切都不是真的，他将这段记忆锁了起来。  
  
_一个美丽的谎言，完美的否定（_ _A beautiful lie, the perfect denial_ _）_ __  
一个完美的谎言，就是连你自己也开始相信它是真的。  
  
　　两人都没有说话，他们都沉浸在了自己的世界里，完全没有注意到Tomo正在走向他们。Tomo对于实现自己的大梦想兴奋无比，蹦蹦跳跳地跑向兄弟俩，远远地大喊着“早上好”。  
  
　　他们在自己的世界里沉浸地相当深，当听到Tomo的声音时都吓得跳了起来。他们回头看着Tomo，脸上带着微笑。Tomo在这块新鲜的大陆上表现得非常兴奋年轻，所有人都觉得Tomo的孩子气很有趣。  
  
　　“你这么早就起来了，”Shannon说着又抱住了弟弟。  
  
　　“在这里根本不用睡那么多。快看那个！”Tomo指着从海面上升起的朝日，阳光闪烁在他的眼眸中。  
  
　　“我真高兴这一路都带着你。”Jared严肃地说道。Tomo对Jared此时严肃的心情来说真算是一个大大的娱乐。“我希望你永远不会失去对生活的激动和热情。”  
  
　　Tomo对Jared回以微笑。Jared一直都知道Tomo对于乐队带给他的是总是充满感激之情。  
  
　　Matt走上前来四处环望着。“我的天啊，我真是爱惨了我的人生！”  
  
　　整个早晨，乐队的四个成员就这么坐在峭壁上思考人生。Jared在Shannon的怀里，Tomo的手臂搭在Jared的手臂上，Matt整个手臂搭在Tomo肩上。他们都觉得，此时再没有其他人能共享这段美好的经历了。

 

 **以色列之子。**  
  
　　Shannon的脸上保持着微笑，示意Jared打开窗子。Jared很快环望了一下房间里的一片凌乱，然后站起身来。他身边的报纸落在了地上，但他眼中能看到的，只有在另一侧等待他的哥哥。  
  
　　“我想去那里，”Jared看着Shannon爬进窗子说道。  
  
　　Shannon站在了弟弟身边，语气中带着明显的疑问。“哪里？”  
  
　　“他的墓。”  
  
　　“你觉得这会是个好主意吗，Jared？我们这个假期剩下的时间不多了，两天后我们就得去格拉斯哥了。”  
  
　　“我需要见见它。”Jared说着走向门。他在那道分隔了母亲和自己的门前停了一下，手握住门锁一动不动。他深深地吸了口气，决定不再逃避自己的人生，他要面对自己的过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （唯一之路．．．）"The Only Way..."出自 Silverchair的"Tomorrow"
> 
> （以色列之子）"Israel's Son" 是Silverchair的歌


	37. 呼吸…重复…梦想家，打开灯

　　 **梦想家** 　　

　　酒店的叫醒电话把Shannon从沉睡中惊醒了。他睁开一只眼，看见弟弟接起了电话但一点没有听就立刻挂了。他想这意思就是他还可以再睡一会儿，于是又闭上了眼睛，把头埋进了枕头里。Jared把腿搭到他身上去的时候他嘟囔了一下。他不想离开非洲，然而不幸的是，按计划乐队今天八点要去机场。  
  
　　感觉到Jared正盯着他看，他睁开了一只眼来确认。Jared躺在枕头上，双手架在头下，正认真地看着他。  
  
　　他睁开了另一只眼，问，“为什么要这样笑着看我，跟偷抓了金丝雀吃的猫似的。”  
  
　　“你睡着的时候说梦话了。”看到哥哥脸上疑惑的表情，Jared脸上的笑容扩大了。  
  
　　“我才不会说梦话。”  
  
　　“你当然会。你都说梦话很多年了。我只是从来不告诉你，因为我从你的梦话里听到了好多秘密。”  
  
　　“放屁。我之前也和别人一起睡过。根本没有人告诉我我还会说梦话。”  
  
　　“或许是因为你和别人睡觉的时候并没有真的睡沉。”  
  
　　“好吧。我说什么了？”面对Jared的糊弄，Shannon挑了挑眉。  
  
　　“宣告了你对Tomo不灭的爱意，顺便还通知我，作为你的伴郎，我必须在你的婚礼上跳印尼风情椰子舞。”  
  
　　“看，这些绝对不会发生的啦。”Shannon说着又闭上了眼。  
  
　　“你绝对不会和Tomo结婚？”  
  
　　“我绝对不会允许我的婚礼上有椰子舞。这些都太冷淡了；我绝对不会让他们毁了我的大好日子的。”  
  
　　“好吧，我想我大概要重新想想新巡演的主题了。我还觉得我们接下来会跳椰子舞呢。或许换成芒果？”  
  
　　“你说婚礼的时候还是巡演的时候？”  
  
　　“这很重要吗？”  
  
　　“如果是婚礼上的话，晚秋的时候，也就是我打算结婚的时候，那个时候没有芒果啊。如果是巡演的时候，会不会太招摇了？”  
  
　　“你说得对。不要水果。”  
  
　　有人敲了敲门，兄弟俩喊话让他们进来。Matt和Tomo有他们房间的备用钥匙。Shannon总是落钥匙，他们发现如果其他人有备用钥匙的话，对大家来说都会更方便。  
  
　　Tomo走进来，俯视着看到这对兄弟依旧躺在床上，道了歉然后转身准备走开。  
  
　　“嗨，等下。没事，我们刚才在讨论你和我哥的婚姻。很明显椰子舞出局了，但如果你真的很想要的话，我们还是可以跳芒果舞的。”  
  
　　“听上去不错。我就是想来说一声汽车公司说他们会提早到。他们之前试着给你们打电话但是有人把电话给挂了。所以呢，你和我未来的丈夫现在还有半小时来准备。“  
  
　　“你确定你要跟这种要求很多的人结婚吗？”Tomo正要离开房间，Jared趴在哥哥耳边说道。  
  
　　“我听到了。还有，把你的手从我未婚夫身上拿开。”Tomo边喊边关上了门。  
  
　　“新娘啊！”Jared笑着下了床。Shannon抓住了他的手臂。  
  
　　“我到底说了什么？”Shannon放开了他，望进Jared的蓝眸中。  
  
　　“我的名字。“Jared最后给了哥哥一个微笑，然后下了床走进了浴室。  
  
　　接着在楼下客厅，Matt问Tomo有没有告诉他们行程安排上的消息，车随时都会来，那两个兄弟到现在都还不见人影。  
  
　　“我说了，我进去的时候他们正在计划我的婚礼。考虑到Shannon觉得我是属于他的，我想你应该是Jared的了。”Tomo用手臂环着Matt的肩，“你这可怜的小混蛋。”  
  
　　“嘿！也没那么糟糕！是的，他是很固执，也总是说一些我智商不够理解的话，但我相信他会因为我而爱我的。再说了，我绝对会舍得花钱给他买一件好看的婚纱的。”  
　  
　　“别想了Mattie。你这腿，穿婚纱肯定会更美。”Jared走过他们两个人，径直朝向刚刚抵达的车去。他把行李箱放进后箱，转身来看到Shannon正站在酒店门口和经经理道谢。男孩们在环游世界的途中学会了礼貌。  
  
　　“嗨，Jared。走开。”Matt把主唱从面前推开。Jared比起平时有点反常。“如果你这么渴望Shannon我是不会娶你的哦。”  
  
　　Jared一点都没有理睬回复，跳上了车。  
  
　　Matt看了Tomo一眼，试图寻求解释。Tomo朝他大笑，对他说，要是他俩的沟通技巧还这么差，婚铁定结不成。  
  
　　回程的飞机上漫长而眼睛。那对兄弟缩在一起讲话，Matt和Tomo完了好多幼稚经典的儿童游戏。其中一个有点猥琐的刽子手游戏让空乘都脸红了，空姐害羞地赶紧跑回乘务舱去。  
  
　　他们在佛罗里达降落，Jared继续飞往纽约，其他成员换成去洛杉矶的飞机。Shannon脸上的表情就好像是他在这次航行中失去了最好的朋友一样，甚至是Tomo开玩笑说要在他们的婚礼之夜穿性感内衣都没能让他的心情好起来。  
  
　　Jared中途给Shannon发短信，告诉他飞机已经安全降落了，他几周后就会回家。Shannon已经后悔让弟弟一个人离开了。

 

 **打开灯**  
  
　　时光飞逝，Jared又在读另一份剧本。他们还在录专辑，Jared决定利用这段空闲时间演一个连环杀手。  
  
　　Shannon看见剧本就在桌子上，他拿起来读了一部分。当Jared从杂货店回到家，Shannon告诉Jared，他不可能让Jared接这个角色。Shannon觉得剧本的主题对Jared而言不够健康。  
  
　　“从什么时候开始还要你告诉我该做些什么？”Jared有些粗暴地放下从杂货店买的东西。  
　  
　　“我不是要告诉你该做什么；我要说的是，这部电影是个坏主意。”Shannon跟在Jared身后，拦住了他正要往冰箱里丢果汁的手。“你要记住，我已经跟你这种演戏方法斗争了很久了。这个人…他太像…”  
  
　　“别说了!”Jared关上冰箱门转过身来，将注意力放在Shannon身上。  
  
　　Shannon对弟弟的爆发一点都不惊讶；事实上，他已经预料到了。”我不希望你必须走到这一步。不是像这样的。”  
  
　　“我不知道你在说什么。”Jared的怒气让他的脸红了起来。  
  
　　“对我撒谎是没用的。”  
  
　　“我不…”Jared向前走了两步，进入了Shannon的个人空间里，然后冷冰冰地说道，“…知道你他妈在说什么。”  
  
　　“这招对我也没用。你吓不倒我；你可是我的弟弟啊。”Shannon站住，继续用冷静而又有些许宠溺的语气说道。“我知道什么会触发你，也了解你的防御机制。”  
  
　　“而且你还自视甚高。”Jared将哥哥留在厨房，当晚剩下的时间也极力避开他。  
  
　　当Shannon决定要上床睡觉的时候，他对Jared喊了一声“晚安”，但回应他的只有沉默。Jared只是继续盯着电视上高伦雅芙护肤品的广告看着。  
  
　　Shannon半预料到弟弟半夜会爬上他的床，但当他第二天早上醒来时，他发现床上只有自己一个人。他走进客厅，看到弟弟就睡在沙发上，电视还开着。他关掉电视，走进厨房，让弟弟一个人休息。  
  
　　几分钟后，顺着新鲜出锅的咖啡味，Jared走到厨房了。他走到哥哥身后，用手臂抱住哥哥，把头埋进Shannon的脖子里，喃喃道，“对不起。”  
  
　　“很好。你还是要继续拍这部电影。”Shannon正在往自己的杯子里加糖。  
  
　　“嗯。”  
  
　　Jared为了塑造一个角色几乎什么都愿意做，特别是当扮演那些有现实原型的角色时。然而，当他在第一天到达片场见到导演时，他告诉导演自己不愿意拍摄那些有儿童死亡或是抛尸的情节，如果这意味着要把他换掉，他不介意，但他并没有打算在荧幕上探索自己这个部分的打算。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打开灯（“Put Your Lights On”）出自Santana featuring Everlast


	38. 呼吸…重复…崩溃中的美

　　“哥们儿。”当Jared到达他们排练的地方时，Matt冲着他最近剃了个光头的朋友喊道。这是乐队一次见面为新巡演做准备，也是在Jared去拍《芳心谋杀》( _Lonely Hearts_ )[译注1]之后第一次，Shannon之外的大家都看到了他。Matt听说了他为电影《芳心谋杀》拔头发的过程[译注2]，也猜到最后的结果就是Jared剃了光头。这个男人之前就挺跟随潮流换发型的，但还从来没试过光头的造型。现在真是作弄他的最佳机会了。“我听说落健生发液对过早谢顶有奇效哟。”

　　Jared不由被这评论弄得哈哈大笑。他假装爆发出一阵大笑，弯下了腰，用手撑在膝盖上。Shannon正走在弟弟身后，他对这突然的变化可毫无准备，吓得马上跑到弟弟身边抓住他的腰不让他倒下去，结果就是Jared的背部接触到了Shannon的下体。Jared立刻直起身来，从哥哥身边走开了。  
  
　　“现在小朋友可真不懂得尊重人。Tomo，把我的步行器拿过来，我都走不到椅子边了。”Jared一边嘲笑所有人一边缓缓地挪到椅子边坐下。“好了，所有人各就各位，五分钟后我们开始工作。Matt，你已经花了三分钟了，最好给我快点弄好。”  
  
　　乐队成员又开了几个主唱的笑话后便开始排练了。大部分的歌都录好了，但他们要联系到能现场演出。五小时后，Tomo开始抱怨他好饿，如果接下来不给他五分钟抽烟，他不保证会对Pythagoras做什么坏事。Jared给了Matt和Tomo点钱让他们去买Pizza和饮料，他则和哥哥两人继续探索更多现场表演的内容。  
  
　　Tomo和Matt两人坐在Tomo的车里，Tomo决定回到差不多两年前他们说过的那个话题上。  
  
　　“他们不一样了，不是吗？”Tomo抽着离开录音室之后的第三支烟。“我一直在观察他们。”  
  
　　“是啊，他们和以前不一样了。”Matt抽完了自由之后的第一支烟。  
  
　　“在南非的时候我走到他们的房间里，他们两个人睡在同一张床上。而且我相当肯定当时他们两个都没有穿衣服。”Tomo说话的时候很谨慎；他不想让人听起来好像在评判那对兄弟一样。  
  
　　“你要记住的就是，他们只会做他们知道的事。他们和我们的成长方式不一样，经历过一些狗屎一样的事。Shannon以前告诉过我一次，因为Jared那时候吓坏我了。你以前也见过Jared对别人大发雷霆，但我绝对不会忘记，当他表现得好像无法呼吸时那眼中的恐惧。完全失去了控制一样。是Shannon让他平复了下来，就好像这么多年来他都是这样做的。我知道那天以前他们就很亲密，但我从来想不到他们对对方是多么的依赖，需要这样才能撑过那些艰难的日子。”  
  
　　Matt丢下了烧到尽头的香烟继续说道。“如果他们上过床了，那也是因为他们需要这样来熬过去。不管怎么说，绝对不要假设他们身上发生过的任何事。”  
  
　　“他们或许上过床也不会让你觉得困扰？”Tomo对这个问题很严肃。  
  
　　“我想过这样的问题。你想想，是他们上过床了比较好，还是他们两个根本不会在对方需要的时候抚慰对方好？因为我相当肯定，如果他们没有了对方，乐队不会存在。见鬼，他们要么可能早死掉了，要么就是进了监狱或是什么地方的吧。”  
  
　　“我们不跟他们说这些，好吧？”Tomo看到披萨快递的妹子在车窗外和他们招手，放在车门把上的手暂停了一下。  
  
　　“当然。我们不和他们说这些。如果他们中任意一个都开始表现异常，你就等着看会发生什么吧。通常来说，其中一个会在我们甚至注意到之前就开始照顾另一个。“Matt推开侧门。“快来吧，我都快饿死了。”  
  
　　几个月后，Tomo亲眼看到了崩溃的一幕。这吓坏他了，因为Matt说对了，他们之间总有一个人，能在事情变得奇怪之前照顾对方。然而，Matt之前没有告诉过他，如果他们两个人都变得很奇怪情况会变成什么样。  
  
　　他们参加一个电台节目为“A Beautiful Lie”做宣传，休息的时候Jared接了个电话。有人把它们辛苦了两年多写成录制的专辑泄露出去了。Jared对着电话那头大发雷霆，又很快给唱片公司另一个级别较高的人打了电话。Jared，即使是像他这样专业的人，也意识到他现在在电台，周围环绕着的都是对他和唱片公司之间的怒火兴致勃勃的人。所以他尽量简短地说清楚了事情。如果电话那头的人没被Jared挂电话的动静吓到，他们肯定是没魂了。  
  
　　离开电台十五分钟后，Jared正式失控了。然而这次，Shannon并没有能控制住他，因为Shannon也同样程度的疯狂，甚至比弟弟更生气。他们打了无数的电话，终于，车里陷入了一片死寂。Tomo感觉自己好像回到了小时候，爸妈在他面前吵架的即视感。他看了看Matt，Matt脸上也是满满的失望。他们所努力的一切都…付诸东流了。  
  
　　就在他们辛苦工作了几个月的那个排练工作室里，Shannon召集了所有人，宣布说这一切都不会有改变。粉丝依旧会买他们的专辑甚至他们可以通过泄露出来的专辑再搞个新的。如果事情不是这样的话，他们会尽一切努力来让每个人听到他们的音乐。  
  
　　Shannon在讲话的时候Jared一直看着窗外，眼神眼里。自从冲着所有能想到的唱片公司的人吼完电话以后他就格外安静。他站起身来，抓起一把吉他，猛地砸向了窗户。玻璃碎成了细屑片片落了下来，Jared痛苦地吼了一声。  
  
　　他转身面向其他人，说道，“明天。我们重新开始。”[译注3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题“崩溃中的美”出自Frou Frou歌曲“Let Go”
> 
> [译注1]《芳心谋杀》（Lonely Hearts）讲述的是：20世纪40年代，在美国，一名胖护士贝克（海耶克 饰演）因为寂寞勾搭上了费尔南德兹（莱托 饰演），一个臭名昭著的骗子，在报纸上刊登的“寂寞芳心俱乐部”的广告骗取了女人钱。由费尔南德兹以性感的拉丁情人的形象出现在广告上，而贝克则来扮演他的姐姐他们合伙骗取了20多位怀有寂寞芳心的寡妇或单身女子们，甚至残忍地杀掉了其中的12名女性。但最后两人被绳之以法电刑处死。  
> 戏中的莱托其实是秃头，每天都要贴假发片，所以当时他干脆是秃头的。
> 
> [译注2]报道：http://www.contactmusic.com/jared-leto/news/leto-plucks-out-his-hair-to-play-bald-killer  
> He explains, "I plucked my hair with tweezers every single day for hours. That was just the beginning... It was something that made me question why I was doing it.  
> 他解释，“我每天隔几个小时都要用镊子拔头发。这还只是开始…这件事让我一直在想我为什么要这么做。  
> "I wanted to leave some strands and I don't like to wear wigs or do any of that. I wanted to make it look as authentic as possible.  
> “我想留几缕，不喜欢戴假发这里的。我想让它尽可能看上去真实。  
> "By plucking the hairs out, the problem is they grow back like a beard, so every day or so you got to go and pluck all the hairs. I'm hoping that they grow in.  
> “拔毛的问题就在于，长回来就跟胡子似的，所以每天你都得拔掉所有的毛。我希望它们到时候能长回来。”
> 
> [译注3]在“A Beautiful Lie”发行前的五个月，专辑被通过p2p（也就是所谓电驴，迅雷这种方式）泄露了出去。当时专辑还准备叫“Battle of One”，泄露的时候还没有名字。因为这件事，乐队不得不改变了专辑的发行时间。


	39. 呼吸…重复…看起来我并不是唯一一个孤独的，被天使带着爱意触碰

**看起来我并不是唯一一个孤独的** ****  
  
　　“重现我的性感身影…让那些王八蛋不知所措。”[注]  
  
　　“让他停下来。拜托 ，让他停下来！”Tomo捂住耳朵冲着Shannon大喊道。Matt最近有了几首心头爱的歌，总是不停不停…不停地重复那几句。  
  
　　“我敢发誓，Matt，你他妈的一点都没有品位，哥们儿，一点都没有。”Shannon从后厢走到巡演大巴的厨房，斜靠在唱歌的男人身上。Matt坐在Tomo对面，戴着耳机。Shannon用手肘钳住Matt的脖子，佯装着要把Matt勒窒息过去，然后拉掉Matt的耳机，把自己一只湿漉漉的手指插进Matt的耳朵里。“要是被Jared逮到你唱这首歌，你这一周都别想睡安稳。”  
  
　　“我才不怕他。他也就一颗成熟青豆大小。”Matt试图挣脱Shannon的手肘，用手指戳Shannon的肚子，然后越戳越低。  
  
　　“成熟的青豆？你上的哪儿的学校？圣玛丽天使教会学校？”Shannon用了点手劲，封锁住了Matt戳他的手。但他的动作不够快，Matt抓住了他的手腕，把他掀倒在地上。大巴的走道很狭窄，他们两个人在打闹的时候撞到了隔间上。Matt个头比Shannon大，但Shannon利用了自己的满身肌肉爬到了上方。他笑着看着身下的男人说道，“说，我弟可不是什么小青豆。”  
  
　　“才不！”Matt把握住了Shannon自大的姿态，把桌子掀到他身上去。他利用这一瞬间的力量用肚子整个把鼓手压在地上。“重现我性感的身姿，耶！”  
  
　　“Tomo，我试图帮忙呢，你居然就坐在那里看戏？”Shannon用闷闷的声音喊道。“做点什么！”  
  
　　Tomo接受了这份邀请，跳到Matt的背上去。他增加上的重量其实也压在了最底下Shannon的身上，但很快他挠Matt的痒痒让Matt松开了Shannon，Shannon终于可以从人堆里挣脱出来。他坐了起来，看着Tomo让Matt不停咯咯咯笑着。几分钟后，Tomo放开了Matt，他们两个都坐起来喘气。  
  
　　“Jared呢？”Tomo一边问一边警惕地看着Matt，生怕Matt偷袭。  
  
　　“电台采访。”Shannon站起身来，伸出手拉起他的两个朋友。  
  
　　“又没邀请我们？”Tomo坐回了之前的地方，但是给Shannon挪开了些空间。Matt坐在他们对面，检查他的iPod没被弄坏。  
  
　　“一个很短的采访，他觉得你大概不会想参加。”  
  
　　“噢。”Tomo低头看着桌子问道，“他还好吧？”  
  
　　“Jared？Jared很好。”Shannon停下了敲打桌子的手，注意力转移到了乐队成员的身上。“为什么这么问？”  
  
　　“我就是听到他昨晚的动静了，仅此而已。”  
  
　　“听到他什么了?” 昨晚Shannon除了大巴驶往下一个目的地时发出的引擎轰鸣声外什么都没听到。  
  
　　“他昨晚就在这里，几乎整晚都在。唱歌。”  
  
　　“这也不是很奇怪；有时候他就是整夜睡不着。”  
  
　　“他在唱一些我以前没听过的东西。”  
  
　　“可能是新歌还是什么的。”  
  
　　“我们要变成福音音乐乐团[译注1]了吗？要真是的话，那就没事了，但我真的不确定啊。”

　　“一个充满智慧的男人教了他这首歌。”Shannon开始用指节敲着桌子打节拍。  
  
　　Tomo听到Shannon哼鸣的旋律，说道，“他昨晚唱的就是这个。”  
  
　　“谁教他的？”Matt加入了谈话。昨晚他也听到了Jared的动静，他很惊讶Shannon居然不知道。Jared昨晚动静并不大，但通常来说这对兄弟总是知道对方做的一切事。  
  
　　“上帝啊！下次必须有人跟我一起去。我才不管有多早；我需要有个人在那让我翻白眼。‘那么，Jared，当一个会音乐的演员感觉如何？’‘你和罗素克洛[译注2]是朋友吗？’我敢发誓他们每次采访别人的时候脑细胞都不知不觉没有了！”Jared风风火火地穿过大巴门，把原本安静的三个人吓了一跳。他脱掉了自己的夹克，又用手弄乱了Shannon的短发，加入了桌边的大家，坐在了Matt边上。“我们这是开家庭会议呢？有人又没洗碗？”  
  
　　Shannon挪了挪脚，把Jared的脚纳在了自己的两脚间。“我正和他们说到外公。”  
  
　　让Shannon惊讶的是， Jared居然这么快就从震惊中恢复了平静。  
  
　　“为什么说起他？”Jared也动了动脚，双脚都踩在了Shannon的脚上。他在桌上比划了一个图案，抬起头看着三个人的眼睛都在看他。  
  
　　“因为有人昨晚开免费的演唱会。”Shannon吸引了Jared的注意力，确保他继续开口之前一切都好。“Tomo和Matt想知道那首歌是从哪里来的。”  
  
　　“我们很小的时候他就去世了，但他把他会的很多事都教给了我们。他是个好人。”Jared的眼神在Tomo和Matt间移动了几次，然后又回到了哥哥身上。  
  
　　“他有自己讲故事的方式，让你投入其中想听更多。他是第一个向我们介绍了吉他的人。我们当时都还太小拿不住，他就会让我们坐在他的大腿上，帮我们拿着吉他。”Shannon微笑着解释道。  
  
　　“如果没有他，我们不会是现在这样，”Jared安静地把目光移开。“排练之前我还要休息一下。”  
  
　　Jared走向休息隔间，Tomo和Matt看向Shannon，想知道下一步该怎么做。  
  
　　“你们不如去逛逛这座城市？我们排练的时候见。”Shannon站起身来跟在弟弟身后。  
  
　　“来吧，性感男孩。让我们去见见世面。”Tomo站起身来，隔着桌子拉起Matt的手。  
  
　　“才不是性感男孩，那句是…”Matt的声音随着身后的门关上渐渐消失了。  
  
　　Shannon在自己的隔间里找到了Jared。他进门的时候，弟弟眼中已经含满了泪。他吻了吻弟弟的前额，手渐渐顺着Jared的胳膊滑下，直到握住了Jared的手。Jared用力地回握。  
  
　　“昨天晚上我努力想睡着，但我一直在想事情。我意识到自己已经忘记了好多关于他的细节。”Jared调整了一下姿势，胸膛贴着Shannon的。“我都不知道，原来我是这样想他。”  
  
　　“我敢说你记得的肯定比你觉得的多。看看这张专辑我们都做到了什么；它甚至都还没发行就已经引起轰动了。他教我我们的你都用上了。”  
  
　　“他会为我们感到骄傲的。”  
  
　　“是的。”Shannon看着Jared闭上了眼睛，睡意渐渐上涌。“我知道他会的。”

 

**被天使带着爱意触碰**

　　Constance听见门锁被打开，从祈祷中睁开了眼。她等待着门开，身体开始颤抖。  
  
　　门完全打开，迎来的是Jared焦虑的面庞。她无法自控地奔向Jared，将他拥入怀中。他们就这样在Shannon的注视下紧紧地抱着。  
  
　　“我是这样爱你，爱的我好心痛。”Constance开始哭泣，她又把儿子往怀里搂紧了些。“对不起，对不起让你受苦了。”  
  
　　“妈妈，这不是你的错。”Jared尝试着拉开些距离，看到妈妈的脸，但她手上又用了些力抱紧了他。她不会让他再次离开她的身边。  
  
　　“我是这样爱你。”Constance重复着这句话，又睁开眼看着Shannon。她向Shannon伸出了一只手，Shannon走近来，她也搂住了他。“我是这样真心地爱你们。”  
  
　　“我们知道，妈妈。”Shannon试着安慰妈妈。  
  
　　他们三个人就这样紧紧地抱在一起，随后Constance退开了些，看着小儿子，“你还还好吗？”  
  
　　Jared点了点头。“我想见他。”  
  
　　“不。”Constance又退后了一步，看着两个儿子。“我不会让他再靠近你了。不。”  
  
　　“他需要看到这一切。”Shannon试图向一脸不相信的妈妈解释。她听了发生过的一些后脸色就变得越发苍白。“妈，你还好吗？”  
  
　　“我不…”Constance闭上了眼，她的身体颤抖着。“我…”  
  
　　“妈！”Shannon搀住了妈妈的胳膊，防止她昏倒。  
  
　　他把她扶到床边，让她坐下。Jared坐在她另一侧，她把头埋在自己的手心里。  
  
　　“我需要知道这些，亲爱的。”Constance低着头说出了这个请求。“告诉我，到底是什么让你如此痛苦的。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原作注]"Seems I'm not Alone..."出自 The Police 的"Message in a Bottle"   
> "Touched by an Angel..." 出自Celine Dion的"A New Day Has Come"
> 
> 还有，Matt一直哼的那首歌是Justin Timberlake的 "SexyBack"。还记得吗，贾老板是卡姐继Jared后的下任男友。
> 
> [译注1] 美国黑人的一种宗教音乐，具有爵士音乐和美国黑人伤感歌曲色彩。
> 
> [译注2] 生于新西兰的知名澳大利亚电影演员，获过奥斯卡。较著名的作品如《悲惨世界》和《超人：钢铁之躯》。同时所属乐团30 Odd Foot of Grunts。


	40. 呼吸…重复…带着雄狮般勇敢的心，征服巴比伦

**带着雄狮般勇敢的心** ****  
  
　　Jared在瞒着哥哥什么。Shannon看得出来，因为在过去的几天里Jared一反寻常地和他保持着距离。Shannon倒不怎么关心Jared到底在瞒他什么，Jared的脸上一直挂着微笑，别人可能会觉得这是因为他们的专辑在迟到了这么久后终于发行了，Shannon心里清楚，一切远不止这么简单。所以他保持了弟弟反常时一贯的做法，观察。Jared是一个有很多习惯的人，如果你和Shannon一样，与Jared一起生活这么多年，你也会注意到很多信号。  
  
　　从Jared的行为上判断，Shannon觉得Jared似乎喜欢上了某人。这么多年来Jared一直没有和其他人交往过。Scarlett是公关手段，而Cameron已经过去很久了。Shannon最后一次看到Jared和其他人在一起约会都是几个月前的事了。  
  
　　Jared喜欢上某人这一事实让Shannon把范围缩小到了巡演团队里的某人，因为他们这段时间都忙于新专辑的宣传，Jared连给妈妈打电话的时间都不多，更别说去认识新的人。  
  
　　Shannon走到大巴里去拿他的相机的时候，恰好看到Matt在给Jared涂指甲油。Jared很喜欢捣鼓自己的指甲，总是在黑色，自然色和白色之间换来换去，其他颜色倒是很少见。红色算是新颜色。  
  
　　他看着Matt一手托着Jared的左手，另一边给他的指甲上颜色。Jared看着Matt一脸专注甚至舌头都伸出来的表情，脸上的笑容比以往更灿烂。更奇怪的是，Jared根本没抬头注意到哥哥走了进来，而他们从很小的时候就一直对对方的出现很敏感。  
  
　　Shannon继续观察着他们两个人，等着其中能有个人抬头注意到他。最后，他不得不出声来引起那两个人的注意。  
  
　　“真的假的？红色？”如果弟弟要继续无视他，就只好轮他来做点什么来引起他的注意了。“有点像玛丽莲梦露啊？下一步是什么？圆点花纹？”  
  
　　“你滚。”Jared虽然嘴上这么说，语气里却不带一点愤怒，但至少这让他抬头注意到了哥哥。  
  
　　“你说什么？”Shannon和Jared对视着，Jared一言不发。  
  
　　“你在这里做什么？我还以为你要在表演开始前去吃点东西？”Matt往他的指甲上吹气，Jared痒的咯咯咯笑了出来。  
  
　　“没有素食可以吃，你又不让我吃肉，我好饿。”Shannon走回自己的小隔间里去拿相机。他差点就忘了回大巴上是要干什么：街角出那堵砖墙美得让人不得不拍下。  
  
　　“我在冰箱里放了些吃的。”Jared听到哥哥从隔间里出来走到公共区域，但他的注意力还在指甲上。  
  
　　“没空整。”Shannon看见Matt把指甲油放在了一边。Matt对弟弟的暗恋一无所知。  
  
　　“你看到什么了？”Jared看到了哥哥手上的照相机，好奇到底是什么引发了Shannon的想象和拍照欲。  
  
　　“一堵墙。”Shannon转身离开，然后又停了一下，“嘿Matt，为什么不跟我一起去看看呢?”  
  
　　Matt听出了Shannon的画外音，这可真不是个问句，他跟着Shannon走了出去。Jared忙着放他的热身音乐，热身音乐一放起来他就会无视身边的人。  
  
　　他们静静地走着，Matt开始担忧自己是不是做错了什么事惹到了Shannon。  
  
　　最后他们终于停了下来，Shannon举起相机拍摄那堵墙。“小心点他。”  
  
　　“谁？”Matt脸上的表情证实了他对Jared的暗恋一无所知。  
  
　　拍了几张照片以后，Shannon放下相机，转过身来看着一脸疑惑的Matt。  
  
　　“Jared。小心Jared。”  
  
　　“为什么？他怎么了？”  
  
　　“没什么，听我的就对了。”  
  
　　“我不明白为什么得小心他。能给点提示不？”Matt在裤袋里掏香烟。烟又神秘失踪了，他昨晚才买了一包。  
  
　　Shannon看着Matt把口袋都翻过来了，不由大笑，“烟不见了？”  
  
　　“对啊，我刚买的。”Matt又检查了一次前边的裤袋，最后不得不放弃了。  
  
　　Jared决定Shannon必须戒烟的时候就是这样藏起他的烟的。他现在把Matt当成自己的完美男友了。  
  
　　“小心他。他每次都装得自己好像不在意别人怎么想一样，但事实上在很多方面他都比同龄人脆弱。”Shannon决定是时候回去了。但当Matt转身要走时，Shannon最后又警告了一次，“你要敢伤害他，我不会顾及我们这么多年朋友的情面。”  
  
　　Matt听出了Shannon话语中的暗示，脖子上的汗毛都不由自主地竖了起来。他还是很害怕Shannon的愤怒的。  
  
　　当晚，Shannon和Tomo以及Jared都有一定程度上的互动，但Matt和他们保持了距离。他开始怀疑Jared是不是对自己格外上心，但结果，Jared还是Jared。然而如果是Shannon注意到的Jared反常，Matt还是决定对Jared多加留心。  
  
　　第二天在采访的时候Jared拧了一下他的乳头，Matt推开了他，他才意识到大事不妙了。Jared喜欢上了一个男人，可Matt没有和男人在一起的打算，更不要说是Jared Leto，他最没打算过的人。

 

 **征服巴比伦** ****  
  
　　Jared感觉到Shannon的一只手抱住了妈妈和自己，另一只手紧紧地和妈妈握在一起，妈妈的另一只手则是握着自己的。Jared看着他们紧握的手，开始讲述过去发生的事。  
  
　　“他就这么载着我开了几个小时，我们到了一个汽车旅馆。那个旅馆很小，我猜他身上那点钱也就只够支付这样的旅馆了。他一点吃的都没给我，所以我自己去找。他睡过去了以后，我搬了张椅子开了门锁溜了出去。外面很暗，但前台办公室那里开着灯，这些亮光足以让我穿过停车场。但我没来得及走到办公室那里去。”  
  
　　Jared停了下来，看着Shannon。哥哥鼓励地看着他，手不停地在他背上摩挲着。Jared内心对这个部分有着极深的恐惧。他闭上了眼，再一次开始了叙述。  
  
　　“一个看上去很善良的女人看到了我，问我为什么半夜一个人在外面。她的口音很甜，南方口音，穿的就像教堂里的Betsy女士一样。我告诉她我饿了，她说有食物可以给我吃，所以我跟着她回了房间。  
  
　　我告诉了她关于Shannon的生日派对还有外婆的蛋糕。我很激动，一边说一边吃，一点都没有注意到她离我越来越近。我反抗她的时候她很不高兴。她不喜欢我说‘不’。”  
  
　　Jared的声音渐渐低了下去，他睁开眼，看到了妈妈眼中的泪。他不能告诉妈妈那夜发生的事。现在还不行。她还没有准备好，他也还没有。  
  
　　“第二天早上他找到了我，冲我大发雷霆，因为我走丢了。他还因为我的裤子被扒打了我一顿。接下来，他无视了我，这一直持续到他找到了工作。他一直告诉我，我们需要钱，这样我们才能抛下一切走得远远的。  
  
　　他工作的时候我就被锁在房间里。我假装自己像在家里一样，有的时候我假装在和Shannon玩捉迷藏，有的时候我饿了，我就假装你正在为我们准备特别的大餐，我只要耐心等上几分钟就可以开饭了，在吃饭之前吃其他东西只会让我吃不下，所以我很耐心地等着。  
  
　　他有时候会忘记给我带吃的，那些吃的通常就是他那晚去的酒吧里的随便什么。  
  
　　如果我够幸运的话，我会在房间里想象Shannon，和他玩我们之间的游戏。我感觉特别孤独的时候，就会躺在床上，闭上眼睛，假装自己还在家，躺在你的怀里，听你给我读一个故事。  
  
　　我开始渐渐习惯了那样的日子，然后有一天，他疯狂地回来了。他冲着一切大发雷霆，把房间里的东西丢得乱七八糟的，有几次还把我摔到地上，就因为我挡住了他的路。那天他就呆在旅馆里，只在商店开门的时候出去，那样他就能买更多的酒回来喝了。  
  
　　最后的那个早上，他醒过来，举动很反常。我能感觉到那天很不一样，那天会发生的事情将会改变我们。  
  
　　他带着个袋子回来了，一如既往冲我大吼。我本应该在他不在的时候整理好房间里的东西，但我不知道要怎么开始。大部分的东西我都搬不动，那些散落在房间里的小东西我也不知道该怎么整理。  
  
　　他打了个电话，然后从袋子里掏出而来一把枪。他瞄准了我，我吓得一动不动。他说了一下关于耶稣拯救我、但他就不那么幸运的话。我开始哭，我告诉他当时我和那个女人说了‘不’的。我不知道他有没有听到我的话，但他眼神里的东西变了。  
  
　　我用尽全身的力气离开他的尸体。我跑到角落里，试图想象你或是Shannon，但我无论怎么逃，都能看到他的眼睛死死地瞪着我。  
  
　　我猜是我的尖叫让那些旅馆的员工不敢进房间，因为我不太记得那个员工了。有人碰了碰我的肩膀，我当时是那么诚恳地希望那是你，妈妈，但我面前的是那个女人，她在看着我。或者是我以为那是那个女人。我尽全力摆脱她，我不会让她再碰我了。  
  
　　然后一切沉入了黑暗。我在医院里醒来，所有人都在看我。  
  
　　我再也不相信任何人了。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原作注] “带着雄狮般勇敢的心征服巴比伦”出自Santana和Lauren Hill and Cee-L的歌"Do You Like The Way"


	41. 呼吸...重复...暴乱

　　Jared醒来，爬到Shannon的床上。他能感觉到哥哥身上的热量，这股热甚至在Shannon还未从背后抱住他时就爬到了他身上。

　　“我感觉不太好。”Shannon呻吟了一声。他稍稍退开了些，让Jared能够转过身来。

　　Jared用脸颊贴了贴Shannon的前额，又轻吻了一下，“你好热。”

　　Shannon把头埋进Jared的颈边，收紧环着Jared的手臂，颤抖道，“不，我好冷。”

　　Jared伸出手来茫然地摸索着多找张毯子。他经常会感冒，这取决于他们现在在美国的什么方位。他碰到了柔软的织物，拽了过来，盖在了Shannon已经盖了一层的被子上。他的手臂紧紧地环住Shannon的背，他能感觉到Shannon在颤抖。

　　“Moue moue。”*Jared用他们儿时的语言告诉哥哥快睡觉。

　　（*Moue moue=sleep快睡）

　　“Eai ouena。”**Shannon最后叹息了一声，沉入熟睡中。

　　（**Eai ouena= yes brother好的弟弟）

　　兄弟俩就这样保持着相互拥抱的姿势，直到有人上了大巴，在前面弄出了好大的噪音。Shannon在噪音中安然睡着，但Jared缓缓起身离开他身边时带走的热度还是唤醒了他。

　　几声重重的脚步声后，Shannon听到Jared冲着不知道哪个倒霉蛋大吼滚出大巴。Shannon相当肯定地听到Jared威胁那个男人快滚要不就废了他。他又听到大巴的门重重关上了，前面还有Jared挪动重物的声音。门又一次打开了。

　　Jared迅速跳上床，从背后抱住Shannon，把他圈在手臂和毯子间。

　　Shannon狡黠地笑了，Jared嘟囔着'en nako pen'。***

　　（***En nako pen= go away coconut坏椰子走开）

　　大巴黑的发亮的门上用口香糖贴了张纸，上面写着：都给我滚。

　　Andrew被踢下车之后第一个找的就是Tomo，告诉Tomo以后，他又继续告诉别人。30秒上火星的大巴禁止任何人上去。

 _今天离_ _Shannon_ _远点_ 。Tomo给Matt发短信。  
  
_行_ _。为什么啊_ _？_ Matt回道。他发短信的时候用一种很搞笑的表情看着Tomo；他就站在离Tomo三歩远的地方。  
  
_他生病了_ _，_ _Jared_ _不让任何人靠近他。_ _  
_  
_好吧。_ 房间太挤了，公开说话总归不方便。Matt正在和Seether的鼓手一起吃午餐。  
  
　　“很高兴和你说这么多，John。我之后会问Shannon的。他应该会很快去找你的。”Matt拍了拍John的背，走开去扔掉吃剩的午餐。他又看了Tomo一眼，决定去外面等Tomo。  
  
　　“发生了什么？”Matt看着'Tomo关上了那扇通往停车场的大门问道。这个门是给乐队的入口，所以并没有粉丝来打扰他们的谈话。  
  
　　“我也不太了解，但这会儿可别想能上去。有人刚才试图上车，结果被Jared骂了个狗血淋头下来了。”这里根本无处可去，Tomo靠着墙坐了下来。  
  
　　Matt也和他一起坐到了地上，他觉得现在是时候问问Jared的情况了。自从一个月前第一次意识到开始到现在，Jared还在和他调情，但也仅限于落在脸颊上的几个吻。  
  
　　“所以我觉得Jared喜欢我。那种'比朋友更多'的喜欢，大多数男人都不会觉得舒服，”Matt注意着路过他们多路人。他不喜欢被别人听到他们的对话。  
  
　　“我也感觉到了。他总是最偏爱你。”Tomo有些坐立不安。他今天莫名地感觉很焦虑。“好吧，当然你排在他妈妈，外婆还有Shannon后面。”  
  
　　“我是直的。”  
  
　　“我知道啊。”Tomo听到Matt的宣言笑了。他从未质疑过Matt不是异性恋；这哥们儿爱惨他女朋友了。  
　  
　　“所以他为什么喜欢我啊？”Matt发现自己的烟又不见了。他还奇怪自己的烟为什么每次都无故消失，最终还是Shannon告诉他，是Jared把他的烟都藏起来了。“我已经有Libby了，我和她在一起很幸福。”  
  
　　“我也不知道他看上了你什么。”Tomo把他的烟递过去。“给，我发现Jared又拿走了你的烟。他拿那些烟干什么去了？”  
  
　　“大概卖给员工了。那个小混球居然找出了我藏起来的烟。”Matt接过Tomo的打火机，点燃了 24小时内的第一支烟。自从Jared开始偷他的烟起，他就越来越习惯身边无烟可抽了。  
  
　　“不，他就是直接把烟毁了吧。要是他有在卖的话我们应该会听到风声啊。”  
  
　　“所以我们的Shanimal病了？”Matt猛抽了几口之后放下了烟，他们开始有些心不在焉了。“他今晚会好好的对吧？”  
  
　　“我怀疑现在还能有什么让他离开那个大巴。Jared现在只想在自己去演那个Chapman胖子之前好好抚慰Shannon。”  
  
　　“我不敢相信Jared要增那么多重。我们要一路看着他变胖。”  
  
　　“那家伙疯了。你不得不爱他这点。”  
  
　　“不是这个爱法。”Matt坚定地说。  
  
　　“我知道。你是直的。”Tomo呛了一下。“虽然有时候他看上去是挺像小姑娘的。你都不好奇和男人在一起是什么感觉吗？”  
  
　　“我不用去亲一个男人来知道我不喜欢。就好像我不用去亲女人就知道我是异性恋一样。“   
  
　　“我试过一次。还不坏啦。”Tomo拾起一块石头在双手间抛来抛去。  
  
　　“你亲过Jared？”Matt的所有注意力都集中在吉他手身上。然后他意识到自己很大声地说了出来，又转头看了看四周有没有人听到。不过据他观察，并没有人注意到他。  
  
　　“不。不是Jared。其他人。”  
  
　　“谁？”  
  
　　“我才不会告诉你。“  
  
　　“所以现在，我在这个无名的城市里，不仅连‘家’都不让回，你还不肯跟我八卦。说吧。”  
  
　　“我那会儿才高中，在一个派对上。有个男的，我从来没见过，他走过来问我要不要大麻。16岁的男生不会拒绝免费大麻，所以我跟着他出去了。我们一起抽了一卷，然后他就靠了过来，亲了我。我那会儿要没嗨估计反应会更大些，但就是那样了，嘴唇贴嘴唇，他的嘴唇很软。”  
  
　　Matt一脸怀疑地看着他。“你这都是编的吧。”  
  
　　“对天发誓。他让我嗨了，跟我搅在一起，然后再也没跟我联系过。”Tomo扔掉了石头，石头在水泥地上滚了几下。“也不是那么糟。”  
  
　　留下Matt一个人呆在原地，眼神直直地泛着空。

 


	42. 呼吸…重复…是时候怜悯

_为什么所有人都受了伤？_

_每一个仇恨又讨厌的词语都在伤我的心_

_为什么没有人能听到？_

_当雷声消散，日光重现  
  
_ 　　听完小儿子口中的真相后，Constance就那样静静地坐着。无数的情绪冲涌上她的身体，她不知道应该说些什么。她松开了握着儿子的手，双手捧着Jared的脸颊，靠近，在额角落下一个吻。  
  
_是时候怜悯_

_是时候怜悯_

_怜悯我_

  
　　她坐了回去，决定像儿子一样坚强地说出一切。

  
　　“我和你父亲见面的时候还很年轻，那是的他是那么充满活力爱冒险。我和他一见钟情，却未料到他的面具后竟是那样的面目。那天我被他关在了车尾行李箱里，人生大变，再也回不去了。我是那么生气，但更多的是羞愧，我让自己处于那样的境地。”  
  
　　她又转过去对着Shannon，握住他关节淤青的手，在上面落下了一个轻轻的吻。  
  
　　“那是我人生中最糟的一夜，又是最好的一夜。我希望你不要质疑这一点。绝不。那一夜赐给了我苦痛中的奇迹，那一夜把你带给了我。”  
  
　　她看见了Shannon眼神中的疑惑和受伤。她止住了他未出口的话，双眼含泪地捧着大儿子的脸，让他看着她。  
  
　　“绝对不要怀疑，Shannon。绝对不要怀疑我是那样期望你的到来。我肚子里怀着你，这让我鼓起勇气度过了那个夜晚。如果不是我身体里的奇迹，或许我会就此陷入绝望和羞愧中，再也无法振作。”  
  
　　她放开了Shannon，看着兄弟俩。  
  
　　“我嫁给了你的父亲，因为这是当时人们觉得正确的事情。在很多方面我放弃了自己，全心全意当一个好妻子。直到今天，我也从不后悔嫁给他，因为和他的婚姻给我带来了儿子。在那之前，我从不知道做一个母亲就是我期望的生活。我唯一后悔的一件事，就是我等了那样久，等到你们都足够大，大到能承受他的失败，这才独立。”  
  
_所有颜色，所有阴影_

_所有天使，从神的气息中来_

_我是你的母亲，我是你的儿_

_我不是你不得不恨的另一个人_  
  
　　“你们的父亲葬在路易斯安那的家族公墓里。有家医院接手了他的尸体，他的父母负责了葬礼的一切。葬礼很小，只对家庭成员开放。我的妈妈在我们去阿拉斯加前去了，她知道他葬在哪里。如果你们想去的话，我会把具体信息给你们。”  
  
_是时候怜悯_

_是时候怜悯_

_求求你…_  
  
　　“我的人生已经翻过了这一章。我不能和你们一起去墓地。希望你们理解我。”  
  
_当所有的火焰熄灭_

_当他们打开地面，送你入内_

_我会在你的墓前放上鲜花_

_现在说抱歉，已经有些太迟_  
  
　　“我的儿子是这个世界上最勇敢的人。谢谢你告诉我这些，Jared。我希望你们两个人都记得，妈妈爱你们，这是我作为人的全部，也是我一生的乐趣所在。很抱歉我以前不够坚强，很抱歉我让你们受到了伤害，留下了伤痕。这是我一辈子都不会原谅自己的事。”  
  
_是时候怜悯_  


　　是时候怜悯

　　是时候怜悯

　　怜悯我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “是时候怜悯”出自the wonderful Jann Arden
> 
>  


	43. 呼吸…重复…天谴，血中燃烧的火焰

**天谴**

　　这个世界上没多少人能让Shannon毫无疑问地开口说他蔑视。他的家庭总是教导他，要看到他人身上的优点，原谅他们的缺点，但有一些缺点，他永远无法无视。  
  
　　Dina Lohan可以说是让他毫无罪恶感地恨着的一个人。Dina和他妈妈是完全相反的人：控制欲，喜欢操纵一切，最糟糕的是，自私。  
  
　　Jared和Lindsay的同一个经济人手下的艺人，这也是为什么Lindsay在电影《第二十七章》（ _Chapter 27_ ）里也有少许戏份。Leto兄弟是通过Brent认识的Lindsay，他们通过Brent认识了很多人。所有人都觉得这是个不错的主意，Dina Lohan，则从中看到了她的公关梦。  
  
　　Dina Lohan知道媒体喜欢什么，也知道要怎样给她的女儿争取到这些。过去，她让Lindsay对外说一些假的消息，她和某人在某地约会，或者被人看到在某地同行，这样的消息。甚至有几次，Lindsay手上还戴着戒指出席活动。  
  
　　就在Lindsay即将在这部电影中得到一个角色前，Dina得知她最近和几个女性朋友走的非常近。Dina知道应该如何为女儿吸引媒体的注意力，也很清楚如果惹上女同性恋的新闻就麻烦了。她很乐意无视吸毒这回事，而且她和女儿去过几次那种派对，但她绝对不要当一个女同性恋的母亲。  
  
　　然后Dina遇见了Jared，她决定让他成为Lindsay的下一个目标。  
  
　　就在Jared完全入戏成为Chapman前，他与Lindsay见面了。他看穿了她外表的坚强，就好像看到了自己，他想帮助她。Lindsay用毒品麻醉自己的痛苦，Jared对麻醉、躲避、自己心底的恶魔这样的事再了解不过了。在很短的一段时间里，Lindsay是改变了自己的行为，似乎走上了正轨，甚至有些喜欢上了与她共事的Jared，但也只是欣赏的那种喜欢而已。但她的母亲，利用了她和Jared的友情，向媒体透露他们正在约会。Shannon知道她毁了她女儿可能有过的最好的一段友情，还把弟弟也拉下了水。Jared，他从不喜欢把私人的一面透露出来，无视了所有谣言，继续和乐队巡演。  
  
　　Jared一个人踏上了Chapman的孤独旅程。为了更好地进入角色演好戏，他不能依靠哥哥和家人。当乐队成员们纷纷回家和家人呆在一起时，Jared去了夏威夷，寻找这个疯狂的男人的一点一滴。等他到达纽约开始拍摄的时候，他已经胖得认不出来了。  
  
　　在片场的时候，他还是一贯遵循着自己的方法派，一直入着戏，不和其他演员工作人员交往，甚至连家人也断了联系。然而，和Lindsay的绯闻还在继续，等到拍摄快结束的时候，他已经身心俱疲，Lindsay也重回老路：躲在了毒品后面，我行我素。  
  
　　Dina Lohan还在继续散播谣言，无视着女儿的呼喊求助。Jared觉得Lindsay应该选择自己的生活。他试图告诉她，但她一直拒绝，而且她也需要时间来处理好自己心里的恶魔。  
  
　　Shannon看到了扮演这个角色让弟弟付出的代价。在过去，大部分都是感情问题，走出角色需要时间，但这次，生理后遗症让人无法忽视。Jared开始快速瘦身，Shannon眼睁睁地看着弟弟一周都不吃东西。他试着给Jared一些时间和空间，但同时又紧紧地守护着，以防Jared需要他。  
  
　　当Matt伤着自己的手指时，对Jared而言这可真算得上坏事中的大好事。他需要更多时间在巡演前恢复自己。他还没有完全走出Chapman这个角色，他的身体也还在慢慢回到原来的样子，毕竟他之前是这样虐待自己。  
  
　　巡演开始了，Jared持续地减重。他的医生一直在监控他的肝脏、胆固醇指数以及心脏的情况。在《梦之安魂曲》时期他的快速减肥造成了非常恶劣的身体伤害，而现在，它们渐渐开始显露了出来。  
  
　　巡演进行两周后，Jared又一次爬上了Shannon的床。Shannon知道弟弟终究会回到他的身边。  
  
　　拍摄新一支MV的时候，Shannon彻底感受到了弟弟快速减重对身体的伤害。

 

 **血中燃烧的火焰**  
  
　　Shannon给Tomo打电话，告诉他兄弟俩要在去欧洲之前先去看他们的父亲。Tomo和Tim先出发，他们随后在欧洲会合。  
  
　　挂下电话后，Shannon打电话给机场定了当晚最快能到路易斯安那的航班。Jared决定立刻出发，这样他们就能按时赶到欧洲。Shannon还给妈妈定了回德州的飞机，这样他们一家人可以一起搭飞机先去德州的达拉斯，然后兄弟俩转机去路易斯安那的什里夫波特。他们晚上7点15分起飞，到达路易斯安那都凌晨1点20分了。当然，出了机场之后的车和酒店都一起安排好了。  
  
　　走进弟弟的房间，他听到Jared正在打电话。从声音和内容来判断，Jared正在和自己演艺经济人说话，而且能听出他对Jared前几天手机关机并不高兴。  
  
　　“我要对杂志社说的话就是：‘如果本国他妈的每一个记者都开始把自己的醉酒一夜炮、婚姻失败、吸毒史以及最尴尬操蛋的瞬间自觉捅上报纸，我也许会考虑把自己的私生活也挂上去。’还有，这些话一字不动送给他们，不许给我说见鬼的‘无可奉告’或者‘我的客户否认这样的谣言’。”  
  
　　Jared一边打电话一边收拾行李。“不。我什么时候跟媒体说过Cameron的事了？我现在也不打算开始。我的话你也听到了。好了，从现在考试到20号所有的电话我都不会接，不用费心给我打电话了，有人想让我说点什么，不管是为了什么，就把我刚才说的话转述一遍。再见，Jason。”  
  
　　他转过身来，看到哥哥站在门廊上看着自己，说道：“我不知道要怎么处理这些东西。我想放把火看着这些该死的东西烧成灰，又想把它们挂在每个房间里。”  
  
　　Jared没有说清楚他到底在指什么，但Shannon能猜到，他在说三天前画的那些画。那些话现在被放在一个红色的文件夹里，就放在床上，Jared的行李箱边上。警方报告就叠在文件夹上面。  
  
　　“你又不用现在就决定。给自己一点时间吧，反正之后你还是能销毁它们。”  
  
　　“我们什么时候走？”Jared继续打包行李。行李箱满满当当的，他正试图拉上拉链。拉链拉不上去，他用力地压着箱子盖，试图将它合上。Shannon在他把箱子弄坏前制止了他，他用手握住Jared 的手，停下了他的动作。Jared的身体在颤抖，他在试图忍住泪水。  
  
　　“我们不必现在就做。这都可以等。”Shannon从背后用另一只手紧紧揽着弟弟的腰，拥在怀里。Jared被哥哥抱着，颤抖终于停了下来。  
  
　　“不，我等不了，我已经让这一切毁了我的人生三十多年。”Jared在哥哥的怀里放松下来，Shannon伸出手来，他们两个合力拉上了行李箱。“我们现在就走。”  
  
　　Constance走进房间，Shannon放下了Jared的手，另一只放在Jared腰上的手也滑了下来轻轻搭着。他们看着妈妈。  
  
　　“我把目的的信息写下来了。他埋在US 20的奥克兰公墓。”Constance走进来交给Shannon一张纸，上面写着：路易斯安那，什里夫波特，米兰街1000号。  
  
　　“这和我们订的酒店很近。我们在必须离开之前有一整天的时间。”Shannon看着那张纸说到。他的手一直搭在弟弟的后腰上。  
  
　　“你们降落之后给我打个电话。走之前也给我打个电话。到欧洲了也是。”Constance的脸上仍是焦虑的表情。“真高兴你们有彼此。”  
  
　　“如果你想的话，我们每走一步路都可以给你打个电话。”Jared笑着说。  
  
　　飞往德州时他们并没有说话。三个人坐在一起，Jared在最中间，他一边握着妈妈的手，一边握着Shannon的手。  
  
　　到达达拉斯的时候，Constance久久地拥抱了她的儿子们，不断地诉说着自己对儿子们的爱。Jared向她保证了三次，他们会打电话的。又是一个拥抱，Constance离开了。离下一班飞机还有15分钟，他们要在飞机上继续度过一小时半，才能最终回到家乡，路易斯安那。


	44. 呼吸…重复…我不必祈求宽恕，父亲就如照映你的镜

**我不必祈求宽恕**  
  
　　最后三场表演对Matt而言并不好过，很多方面上都是。他还在处理Jared对他的兴趣问题，同时还非常想念他的女朋友。直到他们的巡演结束，他和女友前去度假时，他才意识到原来他已经如此疏远她了。他渐渐开始习惯了起床时有温软在侧的生活，结果在要离开的时候，他发现自己一点也不想动身。  
  
　　当自己的撸友，手，再也不能达到他想要的效果时，他给Libby打电话，试图来一场电话性爱。唯一的问题就是，Libby觉得电话性爱很别扭，她试图淫荡一些，但结果听起来像个害羞的修女。他挂了电话，问题比打电话以前更复杂了。  
  
　　刚开始重新巡演的几周Jared一直在神游。因为体重暴增减，他还有着健康方面的困扰。开始的时候，他甚至都不和哥哥呆在一起。Matt知道，Jared重新和他调情不过是时间上的问题。而且他终于承认，他对Jared想从他身上得到的十分好奇。  
  
　　托莱多演唱会的时候，Jared走到后台的更衣室里，看见Matt的头抵在水泥墙边。所有人都注意到了过去几天里Matt的反常。而Jared，一如既往，等待时机伺机而动。他走进了演唱会后空荡荡的更衣室，觉得现在正是完美的时机来帮助他的朋友。  
  
　　“你还好吧，Mattie？”Jared心里明知道问题的答案，却仍开口问道。  
  
　　“不，冷水一点都不奏效，冷墙也不行。”Matt的声音里承载了过去三天来所有的紧张。  
  
　　“需要帮助吗？”Jared无辜地问道。他并没有等待回答，而是直接穿过房间，站在他的队友身后，伸出手来抚上了正在喘息的Matt的背，声音中尽是诱惑，“我知道你需要什么。”  
  
　　“Jared，不。”Matt因为害怕并没有转过身来，他脸上的表情显示出他对自己的话也抱有怀疑，相反地，他更紧地贴着墙，试图忽略裤子里的勃起。  
  
　　“每个人都会发生这样的事。让我帮你。”Jared还是进行了最后一步，他的身体压在Matt的身上。“闭上眼睛，听着我的声音。”  
  
　　Matt知道这个主意糟透了，但他的身体阻止他反抗Jared的动作。不像Libby，Jared的声音完美地能说服任何人。他的手指在墙上蜷缩了起来。  
  
　　“想象她正在你的身后。她柔软的胸正随着呼吸不断挤压你的背。”Jared停了一下，让Matt的想象跟上。  
  
　　“她把手移到了你的腰上。她是那么像要你，她再也等不及了。”Jared的手已到了Matt的腰上，脸埋在Matt的背后。  
  
　　当Jared的手解开Matt的裤腰并拉下拉链时，他还在继续用他温柔的声音描述这每一步动作。“终于，她的手移开了你勃起上的最后一件衣料，迫不及待地用手握住你硬长的勃起。她的呼吸中充满了期待。“  
  
　　Jared用手握住Matt的勃起，开始上下撸动。刚开始他的动作很缓慢，直到他听到Matt的声音中透露着愉悦，便开始加快了动作。“她想让你的硬挺进入自己的身体里。她想感受你深埋进自己湿透了的…”  
  
　　Jared轻轻地用手挤着他阴茎的头部，Matt呻吟了出来。这呻吟鼓励Jared用他的另一只手抓住了Matt的睾丸。他同时加快了手上撸动阴茎和睾丸的动作，继续说完了刚才未完的句子。  
  
　　“…阴道。‘用力’。她呻吟着叫着你的名字。‘操我Matt!”  
  
　　“别说了，”Matt在话语间呻吟着。他脑海中勾画的不再是Libby了。他的所有注意力都集中在了Jared的声音和熟练地套弄着他三天没发泄过的性器官的手上。  
  
　　他的脑海无暇顾及其他，只剩下Jared贴在他背上的热度和香波味占据着一切。他睁开眼，看到Jared的手在他的勃起上不断撸动，不由自主地往Jared手上送。他的身体向后靠着，感觉到Jared的勃起抵着他的屁股。他的脑海里一片空白，他在Jared手中释放了出来。  
  
　　Jared的手仍在不停撸动着，Matt的身体瘫在了他身上。Matt的呼吸渐渐平稳了下来，Jared也停下了手上的动作。  
  
　　突然间，Matt转过身来扇了Jared一巴掌。他就那样站着，裤子还没来得及提起来，Jared满眼震惊地看着他。Matt停顿了一下，没有放开抓着Jared领口的手，嘴唇袭了上去。  
  
　　震惊过去，Jared用手环着Matt，把他拉近，用力吮着Matt的舌头。  
  
　　“Jared，他们在等…”Shannon走进关着门的房间里，看到眼前的情景。”…等着。”  
  
　　Matt仍旧在喘息着，他很快地从Jared身边退开，穿上了自己的裤子。这个任务并不容易，因为他又硬了。他扣好扣子，用颤抖的手拨了拨弄自己的短发，转身离开了房间。他把Shannon推到一边，但逃开的时候并没有和Shannon有眼神接触。  
  
　　Jared本来就被突如其来的吻搞得困惑不已，又被哥哥的突然出现打蒙了，但现在只剩他一个人来面对哥哥了。  
  
　　“看来我警告错人了。”Shannon看着靠墙站着的Jared说道。Jared洗澡后换上的短袖已经皱皱巴巴的了，他的黑发垂在眼前。  
  
　　“你们说了什么？”Jared走到离Shannon最远椅子边坐下。他把垂在眼前的发丝拨开，看着哥哥。  
  
　　“我让Matt不要伤害你。但现在我觉得这话本应该对你说。”Shannon的声音里满满是失望。  
  
　　“我不需要你来调停我的恋爱生活。”震惊退下后，Jared又穿起了自己的保护。  
  
　　“什么恋爱生活？”Shannon的声音提高了，在水泥墙上会回想着。“你上次和谁在一起是什么时候？  
  
　　“你知道答案的。”  
  
　　“是，我知道是什么时候，我还知道你对如何经营一段感情一无所措，至少不知道怎么经营一段健康的感情。你新吉他叫什么名字来着？”  
  
　　“我知道我在做什么。”  
  
　　“不，你不知道。”Shannon转过身来准备走向观众，他给弟弟留下了思考的空间。“你想和他在一起，也可以，但要用正确的方式。”  
  
　　第二天，当大巴行驶在芝加哥的早高峰路上时，Jared醒来，叫着Shannon的名字。  
  
　　Shannon就睡在Jared对面的床上，面对着墙。他转过身来看着弟弟。Jared正望向他，眼中全是痛苦。  
  
　　他在行驶的大巴中跳下床，问Jared怎么了。  
  
　　“上帝啊，我的整条腿好痛。我能感觉到痛辐射到全身上下。”Jared看向哥哥，他们之前的争吵完全被抛到脑后。  
  
　　“Tomo，告诉Mark我们得先去躺医院。我弟弟需要看医生。”Shannon指挥着睡眼惺忪的吉他手，一边轻轻抚摸着Jared的头发。  
  
　　医生一看到Jared就询问他是怎么减肥的。他还多问了问Jared当初是如何减肥的。  
  
　　医生的话基本在告诉Jared他就是一个大傻子，Shannon的脾气也忍到了头。他站起身来，就在医生和弟弟中间。  
  
　　“我们来这不是为了听该死的某个人教训我们的。告诉我，我弟弟到底怎么了，你他妈的要怎么让他不疼！”Shannon靠近了医生一步，白发的医生吓得退后了两步，握紧了手上的笔记本，这居然让Shannon有点逗乐了。“要么你就让能解决问题的人来。”  
  
　　Jared离开了医院。他被诊断换上了通风，他必须改变自己减肥的方式。他还被嘱咐必须放假几周好好休息，但接下来的几天他们要拍音乐录像，休息是不可能的。  
  
　　所以他并没有听从医生的嘱咐，而是学习着在疼痛的伴随下执导了自己的处女作，还用了一个虚拟的、有很多帽子的角色当自己的导演假名[译注]。  
  
 **父亲就如照映你的镜**  
  
 _2007年4月17日_  
  
　　凌晨1:45，兄弟俩到达了酒店。搭飞机的整个过程中他们都没怎么交谈。即使他们想，身边环绕着那么多人，这也让他们很难开诚布公谈。  
  
　　机场那边在租车窗口工作的人员正在读一本明星杂志，封面就是Jared和Cameron的照片。那是两张分开的照片，但后期处理得好像他们在一起参加同一个活动似的。工作人员红着脸看着兄弟俩，递给Shannon一辆混合动力SUV的车钥匙，羞涩地问Jared能不能给她签个名。  
  
　　酒店的工作人员是一个穿着干脆利落的制服的老人，他看到房间里只有一张床的时候还和兄弟俩不停道歉。Shannon解释他们订的就是这样一张床的房间时，抱歉的神色变成了恶心。  
  
　　他们拿到钥匙转身要上楼，Jared转过身来向工作人员眨了眨眼。“早上的时候最好让人来换一下床单。”  
  
　　Shannon笑着看着酒店的工作人员飞速转身遛回前台后的房间里。电梯门关上的时候Shannon还笑着问Jared是不是想上明天的狗仔杂志的封面。  
  
　　换上了睡衣，Jared坐在queen-size的大床上读警方报告。  
  
　　Shannon也加入了他。他靠着床头坐在Jared身边。Jared挪了挪位置，坐到了Shannon的两腿间，靠在哥哥胸口，打开了报告。他们两个都觉得今晚大概是不用睡了。  
  
　　“他们把发生过的一切用文字和照片浓缩成了三页报告。”  
  
　　“他当时只有29岁。我知道他还很年轻，但我没想到有这么年轻。”  
  
　　“我很像他。”  
  
　　“但你不是他。你的生活和他截然不同。你们的经历也完全不同。”Shannon的手臂紧紧地环在弟弟的胸前。“你在面对你的过去，而不是躲在年轻的妻子和孩子身后。”  
  
　　“我打过她一次。”Jared翻到了有照片的那一页。红色的血染红了床上的白色床单。“她告诉我，我们的孩子没有掉了，那个时候，我心里的突然像断了什么似的。我记得的下一件事就是，房间一片混乱，她摔在地上看着我。她眼中的对我的羞耻我还记得，和妈那时的一样。”  
  
  
　　“我很好奇为什么你告诉我这些的时候这么平静。大概你对和她的经历也是如此平静吧。每个人都有情绪失控的时候，你和他的不同就是，你知道你做错了什么，绝不让它错第二次。”  
  
　　“你觉得我们身上还有什么和他一样吗？我是说，如果我们和他做事的风格其实是一样的话呢？我们从来没见过他家的人。你觉得他们知道我们吗？妈改了我们的姓，但你会不会觉得他们在哪见过我们。”  
  
　　“或许吧。我觉得他们会为他做过的事感到羞耻的，他们也不会想在我们面前提起他的。你想见见他们吗？”  
  
　　“或许哪天吧。或许下次。”Jared合上了文件，把它扔到地上去。他对于从报告里找答案真是厌烦到顶了。  
  
　　兄弟俩就这样在房间里安静地坐着。Jared的手指和Shannon的纠缠在一起。他最后问出了一个问题。  
  
　　“你对妈最后的话怎么看？关于他对她做过的事。”  
  
　　“让我更看不起他了。”  
  
　　Jared能听出Shannon还没有准备好谈谈他们母亲遭受过的强奸以及那夜带来的后果，所以他也闭上了嘴，让这个话题到此为止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]拍摄的应该是The Kill的MV，假名就是Bartholomew Cubbins，这个角色传说有500顶帽子。
> 
> 我不必祈求宽恕"I Don't Need to Be Forgiven..."是The Who的歌曲 "Baba O'Riley" 中的歌词。


	45. 呼吸…重复…充满挑战，鼓舞人心

**充满挑战**  
  
　　“The Kill”的录像带基本已经编辑好了，但Jared仍以此作为逃避他们仍在加州这个事实的借口。在州里意味着他们和Libby离得够近，Libby可以随时加入他们。她已经在加州的阿纳海姆了，Matt一有空就过去和她呆在一起。  
  
　　一个月过去了，Jared和Matt没有再谈过那次意外。Matt反复告诉自己这件事完全没有发生过，所以他一直避开Jared以及Shannon。Tomo呢，不是喜欢掺和这种狗血剧情的人，更是直接躲开。  
  
　　在加州的卡巴棕的时候，这个问题再也无法无视了。Matt握着Libby的手和一群人围坐在一起，向所有人宣布他和Libby订婚了。Libby也非常兴奋，她告诉乐队的人，他们的婚礼将在八月举行，教堂免费为所有人开放，他们已经选好了日子。  


　　“我们八月的时候还在巡演。”Jared打破了房间里的寂静。所有人都坐着等待他的反应。  
  
　　“我知道，但这是到明年唯一有空的时间，我们不想等太久。”Matt小心地斟酌自己说的话，握着Libby的手更紧了，“你们能找个人来替我。”  
  
　　“你他妈爱干什么干什么吧。Libby，新婚快乐。”Jared的声音嘶哑着，他站起身来走向大巴。

　　Shannon也恭喜了这对欢喜的新婚夫妇，走开去找弟弟。Shannon保持着和弟弟几步之遥的距离，但一直跟着他。他们在一家赌场里开演出，但现在还没有多少人来。  
  
　　Jared终于在建筑物的后面停了下来。他没有转过身来，仍旧背对着哥哥，说，“这算是今晚的好消息了吧？我不会和他再滚床单了。”  
  
  　　“Jared，我之前不是这个意思。”Shannon的手放在弟弟的肩上，把Jared转过来。“你这样对Libby不公平，你们不能背着她搞在一起。你对Matt也不公平。对自己也是。我希望你和他谈谈，告诉他你真实的感受，这样才能让他做出决定。不是你逼他做的。”  
  
　　“我做不到。”Jared双手环着哥哥，把自己埋在Shannon的肩头。  
  
　　Shannon紧紧地搂着Jared，他发现怀里的温度比平时更高。  
  
　　“你感觉还好吗？”Shannon揉搓着弟弟的背。  
  
　　“不。Matt要结婚了，Tomo是你的。”Jared试图让自己听起来不那么沉重，他佯装没有听出Shannon的言下之意。他昨晚已经快编辑好MV了，但喉咙一直感觉刺痛，而且昨晚只睡了2小时，喉咙更沙了。  
  
　　“不，你身体感觉怎么样？你好热。”Shannon稍稍拉开了些距离，他注意到Jared的目光有些呆滞。“你病了。”  
  
　　“有一点吧，但MV已经快做好了，我想快点发出来。如果我告诉我你我不舒服，你绝对不会让我熬夜做完它的。”  
  
　　“你说对了。”Shannon用一只手环着弟弟的肩，把他带回大巴车上。“你可以像个小孩一样，乖乖去和你的MV再玩一会儿，我去给你弄点汤。”  
  
　　Jared的感冒一直没好，第二天晚上，更糟糕了。但他不想取消MV发布前的任何一场演出，所以表演一如既往继续着。舞台对他而言一直意味着肾上腺飙升，演出一如既往棒，于是他打算继续表演。  
  
　　他在“Buddha for Mary”的时候试图跳回舞台上，保安把他推开了。下一秒天旋地转，有三个人试图把他哥哥从地上躺着的肌肉大汉身上推开。Jared终于意识到发生了什么，他爬起了身，绕着来到了哥哥的身边。  
  
　　Shannon感觉到弟弟来到自己身边，放手让其他人把那个保安拽了下去。他最后喊了一句粗话，然后跳回了舞台上。Jared跟着哥哥回到舞台边。  
  
　　他站在哥哥面前，抓住哥哥流血的手。Shannon仍在因为刚才揍那个人而不停喘着气，他由着Jared用毛巾温柔地擦干净上面的血。  
  
　　“我很好。”Jared擦干净后说道，“让我们把这场表演完。”  
  
　　Shannon和弟弟一起返回了舞台。他的心情直到演出结束才稍微变好。Jared就在他的怀里，大巴正驶向下一个演出地。

　　Jared的感冒转成了脓毒性咽喉炎，Jared做电话采访宣传他们的MV时，Shannon一直扶着他的宝贝弟弟。之前一夜的表演取消了，Shannon想确保Jared在床上休息号。Shannon差点就不让Jared打这个采访电话了，因为听他这样的声音实在太心疼了，但Jared再三保证，打完电话以后，接下来的一整天一句话都不会说。他也信守承诺，挂完电话之后就滚到哥哥的怀里，睡了一整天。

　　Shannon接下来的一天也什么都没有做，就这么看着弟弟睡觉。  
  
　　几天后，Jared仍在病中，但他在采访里说，Shannon其实不是他的哥哥，是他同居多年的恋人。这句话本来是想让烦人的记者知难而退的，但其实，他话里的真相比谎言多得多。

 

 **鼓舞人心**  
  
　　Shannon醒来，Jared就倚在他的胸口。他们昨晚大概得是5点以后才睡着的。Shannon看了看钟，9:45。墓地和酒店只有5分钟的车程，但Shannon想确保他们去欧洲的时间充裕。  
  
　　“Jared，”Shannon在弟弟的耳边呢喃，“早上了。”  
  
　　“Moue moue[注1], ‘Non.”Jared更用力地抱住了Shannon的肚子，用头蹭着哥哥的胸口。  
  
　　“Tekate rac, Jer [注2].”Shannon试图把Jared的手拿开来下床，如果Shannon不在床上陪着他Jared是不会继续睡的。“严肃点Jared，我要去厕所了，你这么压着我我怎么去。”

  
　　“好吧。”Jared放开了哥哥，睁开了眼睛，“早上好。”  
  
　　“早。”Shannon跑进厕所，兄弟俩开始了新的一天。  
  
　　他们把行李一起提了下去，Jared看到了昨晚的那个工作人员。那个人也看到了兄弟俩出了电梯。他怪异地看了兄弟俩一下，离开前台，走到房间里，只留下一个年轻的工作人员帮兄弟俩退房。  
  
　　“早上好，先生们。我希望你们在这里呆的还愉快。能给我你们的房间钥匙吗？”金发的年轻人看上去才不过18岁。他的问候听上去好像是塞在嘴里一样，一点都不真诚。  
  
　　Shannon交回了钥匙，在纸上签字。Jared就这么靠着Shannon。  
  
　　“请问你们对于我们的服务有什么意见和建议吗？”再一次，那孩子脸上的笑很勉强。  
  
　　“要求客人邀请服务人员进房间是很常见的行为吗？因为昨晚，有一个年纪稍大的酒店人员帮我们登记入住，他和我哥调情，甚至还眨着眼主动要求帮我们铺床。我倒是很开放啦，如果他想和我哥做爱还是什么的我倒不介意，但在服务的时候提出这样的事情真是太不专业了。我觉得你应该和你的经理说一说这点。我知道这家连锁店是谁开的，我也知道这里的职员守则。”Jared故意用厚重的南方口音说着昨晚的那个男人。“最好是，你直接把那个人的名字给我，我自己和Richard说。”

　　“啊，先生，我们的政策不允许我们给出职员的名字。如果你想投诉，我可以给你个号码。”那个年轻人不知道要如何回复。William，昨晚那个年纪稍大的工作人员现在有麻烦了。“这里是电话号码。”

　　兄弟俩走开的时候，Shannon看到那张名片上写着，William Johnson，上面还有一个箭头。

　　“你真的不能再这样捣乱了。哪天你遇上了自己的真爱，我真的会笑你的。”Shannon把行李扔进车里，嘲笑着弟弟。  


　　Jared靠到Shannon身上去，在他的耳边呢喃，“我早已遇见了我的真爱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]睡觉
> 
> [注2]起床
> 
> 标题是Jared说和哥哥在同一支乐队里的感受。


	46. 呼吸…重复…你在这里，舒服地麻木

**你在这里**  
  
　　“你弟弟小时候口欲滞留吧，一遇到困难就要妈妈抱。”Matt夸张地坐在采访沙发上、Shannon身边。Shannon转过身来看着这个沮丧的男人时，Matt用舌头舔了舔下唇。“忘了我说的话。看我说了什么傻话啊。”  
  
　　房间里空荡荡的，只有他们两人。摄影组已经做好了前期工作，就等乐队成员们纷纷找到过来这里，采访的记者刚才去打电话了，现在可能也正在走回来。  
  
　　“做好准备承认你们之间发生的事了吗？”既然Matt已经有未婚妻了，他也就不再避着Leto兄弟了。Shannon一直在等待，等着Matt绷不住主动找他坦白几个月前和Jared搅在一起的事情。  
  
　　“我想是的。一直逃避发生过的事情并不是好办法。”Matt一边说一边扯着牛仔裤上的一个线头。“我告诉Libby我和Jared接过一次吻，但那只是开玩笑的。她看到Jared和我黏在一起，所以她相信了。我不知道自己会不会告诉她其他的。这让我很罪恶，我就要带着这个秘密踏入婚姻的殿堂了。”  
  
　　“你是怎么说服自己的？这只是开开玩笑还是其他的？”Shannon对Matt的答案很好奇。从各种方面说，Matt的性向都是直的，让他更惊讶的是，Matt居然肯对Jared屈服。他之所以早些时候警告Matt，是因为他以为Matt会立刻拒绝Jared。  
  
　　“我没打算骗你，我对这些事情还挺好奇的。我从来没有过这种经验，你弟弟…他很…”  
  
　　“会说服人？”  
  
　　“这么说吧，他很有吸引力。不仅仅是看上去聪明。他让我思考，让我质疑。乐队改变了我的生活。”Matt的手停止了动作，看向Shannon。“他在我防备很弱的时候提供了帮助。Libby不知道怎么通过电话抚慰哦我，但你弟弟开启了他的热线。”  
  
　　“别告诉他这些。他盘子里的已经够他吃了。”Shannon环顾房间，确保没有人会突然出现。其他的两个人随时回来。“你喜欢，不是吗。对象是他。他让你高潮了，不只是他的话。”  
  
　　Matt停了停顿。当他开始说出事实时，Jared冲进房间里，坐在了Shannon的大腿上。Tomo紧随其后，坐在了Jared身边。Matt刚来得及说出‘是的’。  
  
　　Jared坐在他哥哥的大腿上，靠在Shannon身上，在Shannon耳边说悄悄话。Shannon大笑着把弟弟放在身边的沙发靠垫上。“给我点位置。你是轻了不少，但屁股骨头太咯人了。”  
  
　　Jared无视了哥哥，靠过去，脸上带着大大的微笑，问Matt，“你说是的什么？”  
  
　　Shannon再次把弟弟推回原位。“你早上咖啡喝多了？我很肯定我把咖啡列到‘不要给Jared的东西大清单’里了。Tomo？你偷给的？”  
  
　　“对天发誓他醒过来就这幅德行。”Tomo大笑，Jared搞怪地看了Shannon一眼，转过身去背对这Shannon。  
  
　　“Tomo是我在这个世界上唯一的朋友了。”Jared伸出手来握住Tomo的双手。“Tomo，一起嬉皮好吗，你带锅我带爱。”  
  
　　“抱歉久等了。我们可以开始了。”记者带着摄制组走进了房间。  
  
　　随着她的声音，Jared转过身来对三个人说道，“记者来了，现在每个人都严肃点。”  
  
　　访谈开始了，第一个问题就是问，乐队这么富有创造力的名字是哪里来的灵感。Jared的答案和以前一样，从那本神秘的书上来的，但是加了点料，说是在乐队刚开始的时候一本叫《自由的爱》书上。Tomo试图忍着不笑，记者一脸诧异不知发生了什么。  
  
　　这种愉快的玩笑心情一直持续到了当晚的演出。所有人都在玩闹，观众也异常情绪高昂，Jared跳到人群里唱“Buddha for Mary”时就好像跳进了观众们用手托举起的海洋中。他直到Echelon举着他到人群中时才能动。问之后参加过的人，所有人都将此描述为“魔法一样的”，因此，之后发生的事才显得那么可怕。

　　当他唱到“I don’t believe in God”（我不相信神）这句，Jared身子向下倾让保安帮他拉出人群回到舞台上时，保安没抓住他。  
  
　　乐队继续演奏，这首歌这里有停顿是很正常的，所有人全神贯注地演奏着，只有人群和Andre看到Jared头朝下摔在水泥地上了。  
  
　　恍惚之下，肾上腺终于开始飙升，Jared用力地推开了那个没有抓住他的保安，一边走回台上一边冲那个保安吼。Jared绕着往Shannon所在的方位时走时，Shannon意识到发生了事情。Jared喝退摄影师和前排的保安时，Shannon觉得上一次发生在加州凡土拉的事情再一次发生了，他站起身来，一边继续打鼓一边观望着。  
  
　　Jared回到台上时，他们已经演奏完了这首歌。Shannon走在弟弟身后，他听到弟弟冲着那群保安发脾气说前排的那个人是如何没有接住他。他听到弟弟又一次跌倒在地时，怒气直冲上头顶，他开始找当时那个负责人，或是任何挡住他路的人，都有可能被他抓来发泄。  
  
　　Jared看到一双双眼睛都把注意力转移到了他后面的哥哥身上，他知道Shannon都听到了。他害怕Shannon一时冲动会做出什么事情来，急忙喊了出来，“Akea ouena! No nokou mei!”[注]

　　[注]不，哥哥，到这里来。  
  
　　两兄弟从来没有在众人面前说过只属于他们的语言，现在所有人都听到他是如何开口阻止Shannon的了。Shannon把Jared拉到一边，看着弟弟，问他还好不好。Jared点头表示没事，又因为这个动作扯到了痛处抽搐了一下，“我能演完。”  
  
　　演出继续，不一会儿Jared又跑出来拿自己刚才的摔跤逗大家了。Shannon仍对刚才发生的事很沮丧，接下来就只是静静地陪着粉丝。  
  
　　Andre拍下了Jared当时摔下来的影像，Shannon坚持要一起看一次。Jared不知道这算不算好主意，但录像带放起来的时候他还是坐到了Shannon腿间。Jared呆在Shannon身边的话，Shannon就不会做出疯狂的举动。Jared的头越来越抽痛了，他躺在哥哥臂膀里，疼痛越来越甚。  
  
　　兄弟俩这晚又睡在了一起。这一夜，他们紧紧地抱着对方，就好像在安慰对方，彼此都在一般。

**舒服地麻木**  
  
　　“我想先吃东西。我们先吃饭去。”Jared坐在他们租的车里，摩擦着大腿。兄弟俩还没有从酒店的停车场出发。Shannon给妈妈打了电话。因为兄弟俩起得晚，电话只是非常简单的几句，Constance想知道兄弟俩在哪了。  
  
　　“先吃饭吧。你想吃什么？”Shannon也饿了，但他想今天一切都听Jared的。如果Jared想先去墓地，那他们就先去墓地。  
  
　　“让我们先开车晃一圈吧。附近总有吃饭的地方。”  
  
　　兄弟俩沿着河开，找到了一家赛百味。Shannon让Jared在车里等着，自己去买食物。兄弟俩安静地共享了一个三明治还有曲奇。现在这样，两个人都不知道要做什么好。  
  
　　Shannon再一次发动车上路赶往目的。他一边手握着方向盘，另一只手和Jared的紧紧相握。Jared看着窗外的风景。他们已经很久没有回波西尔城了。一切都和从前不同了。  
  
　　他们一路向南，Jared捏了捏Shannon的手。“花。我们需要买花。”  
  
　　“花？”Shannon看了眼弟弟。Jared依旧望着窗外。“好吧。我们去买花。”  
  
　　他们又开了几分钟，Jared看到了一家叫Berry Patch Floral的花店[译注]。标志很旧，Jared心里莫名觉得这就是他要找的花店了。  
  
　　“那里。”Jared用他们相握的手指了指花店，“停在那里。”  
  
　　Shannon停下了车，Jared紧紧地握了一下他的手，一个人下了车。花店很小，只有一个老人在看着。  
  
　　“下午好。想买什么花吗？”老人在桌子后摆弄着花。  
  
　　“你听说过黑玫瑰吗？”Jared走到桌前，手放在桌上。  
  
　　“对不起，它们并不存在，只是传说而已。”白发的老人微笑着转过身来，看见眼前的客人，他停下了手上的动作，认真地看着。“你不是这里人吧？”  
  
　　“我在这里出生的。很久没有回来了。”Jared好奇为什么这个男人这么仔细地打量着他。他对人们的视线一点都不陌生，因为他们可能会认出Jared这个公众人物，但眼前的老人眼中有些不同，这是他在其他歌迷或影迷眼中没有见过的。“故地重游，故人重见。”  
  
　　“过去总能时不时用某种方法追上你。”老人最后看了一眼Jared，摇了摇头清理了下思绪。“有种花你也许会感兴趣，不是黑玫瑰，是暗红色的玫瑰，这就是那个神话的原型。”  
  
　　老花农示意Jared跟他去商店后面拿。“这里没什么人问起过，我就当你知道那个传说了。”  
  
　　“黑玫瑰的花语是死亡，但它也象征着漫长旅程的终点。”Jared等着老人打开通往后面的门。他们一同走进温室，潮湿扑上了Jared的脸。  
  
　　“是一种告别。”老人站在安红玫瑰的身边，用手轻轻嗅着其中的一朵。“知道的人并不多。”  
  
　　“我家大概和这花一样奇怪。”Jared轻轻地对老人笑了一下，仔细观察着这花。它们是这样完美。“我能买三朵吗？”  
  
　　“花的数量是有含义的。”老人一边问一边从中折了三朵。“有什么特殊的含义吗？”  
  
　　“有三个人要说再见。”Jared感觉和陌生人分享这些有些舒服。他对不认识的人通常很保守，但和这个老人在一起，他觉得他们直接有特殊的联系。  
  
　　走回去的时候Jared询问了老人花店的名字是谁的。  
  
　　“是我的名字。Barry Bryant.这间花店就是我生活的全部了。”  
  
　　Jared并没有无视这个名字。两个人隔着桌子站着，寂静环绕在他们之间，是那么让人舒心又心知肚明。  
  
　　门开了，Barry注意到Shannon走了进来。就像当时他看Jared一样，他同样认真地看着Shannon。  
  
　　“Jared，一切还好吗？”  
  
　　Shannon走到桌前，Jared靠着Shannon。“一切都好。”  
  
　　“一共是20.49美金。”Barry的视线在Jared和Shannon之间转换。Shannon面对着陌生人这样的视线有些不舒适，Jared拿出钱给老人。  
  
　　“谢谢你，先生。”Jared放开哥哥，把玫瑰握在手上。  
  
　　“希望你和你哥哥能得到期望的平和。”Barry在两兄弟走出去的时候喊了一声，脸上带着微笑。  
  
　　他们回到车上，继续上路。Shannon问Jared为什么那个老人的行为那么诡异。  
  
　　“因为那是我们的爷爷。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]译者闲着无聊去查了，波西尔城真的有这家花店…
> 
> 你在这里（There You Were）是James Taylor的歌曲"How Sweet It Is"中的歌词
> 
> 舒服地麻木（Comfortably Numb）是Pink Floyd的歌
> 
> 黑玫瑰：在19世纪，花语开始流行。对大多数人来说，黑玫瑰意味着死亡，或憎恨，但事实上，它真正的花语是告别，是走过了漫长的旅程到达终点。它们常出现在葬礼上。密友或是即将上战场的爱人（通常也就不回来了）会送上一朵黑玫瑰。还有一层意思是“绝对服从”，因为真正的黑玫瑰是不可能存在的。


	47. 呼吸…重复…旧习，壮烈

**旧习**  


　　“我没有说我‘基得娘炮’！我说的是我是一个很认真的人好吗。他们居然连我的‘出柜大宣言’都没说对！”Jared把杂志扔开，杂志文章上写的是关于他们的MTV提名The Kill的最佳音乐录像带奖，它从桌上滑下掉在地上。[译注]

　　Matt躺在椅子上，大笑着看他家主唱大爆发。所有人都在告诉Jared，他一个月说的话现在反咬了他一口，尽管他们没有发现，这句“出轨宣言”早就被其他人说了不知道多少遍了。“或许你就不该在AIM上出柜。”  
  
　　“我没有在AIM‘出柜’；我被那个无脑的记者弄晕了，我以为他在说的是Jordan，不是Jared。”他转过身去面对着Matt继续说道。“除此之外，我也没什么好出柜的。我连个柜都没有，我也不是基佬。”

　　“你不是基佬？”Matt坐直了起来看着Jared，后者正穿着一条紧身黑色牛仔裤，黑色的背心和衬衫，头山还有一顶软呢帽。

　　“不是。”Jared把脚架到椅子上，身体靠着大巴的一侧。

　　“那你他妈的是什么？”Matt脸上的难以置信和困惑让Jared笑出了声，就好像他们在讨论其他什么话题一样。

　　“我是一个人类，按照社会习惯我的名字是Jared。”Jared回答得很严肃。

　　“那你为什么来撸我，还和我调情？”

　　“我和每个人都调情。”Jared低头看着指甲上脱落的指甲油，略过第一个像指控一般的问题，直接回答了第二个。“我和你打手枪是因为你需要它，我想帮你。”

　　“你不是基佬？”Matt再次重复了他之前的问题，但并没有期望得到答案。“我不明白。你为什么戴Shannon的帽子？”

　　“我戴着好看。他也同意给我戴。”Jared放下脚，站了起来。

　　他走过Matt正躺着的椅子，Matt突然抓住了他，把他拽了下来。在他知道发生什么以前，他就坐在了Matt的腿上，Matt的舌头正在他的嘴里往喉咙里探。他默许了这个行为，重新调整自己的坐姿，更好地岔开双腿坐在Matt身上。他用手抓着Matt脑后的短发，加深了这个吻。

　　Matt最终推开了Jared大口呼吸着，给自己缺氧的肺补充空气，含糊地说道，“你可真是该死的会挑逗，舌头总是那么能言灵巧，我甚至无法将视线从你舞台上的身影移开。”

　　“我在台下更棒。”Jared再次用覆上了Matt的唇，他感觉得到Matt的手在他的背后把拉得更近。他的臀部稍稍向前移动，能感觉到Matt的勃起就顶着他的。“操我。”

　　天旋地转体位交换，Matt将Jared摁在地上，把他转了个身，让他面朝肮脏的地板。Jared惊了一下，任由Matt解开并脱下他的裤子，露出他苍白的皮肤，让Jared的屁股暴露在空气中。Matt很快也解开了自己的裤子，撸了几下自己的勃起。他并不是完全不了解同性之间是如何做爱的，他只是没有经验罢了。

　　Matt毫无准备地就把自己挤进了Jared的身体里，Jared痛得叫了出来。他把头埋在前臂里，沉浸在痛楚中，不一会儿愉悦就传遍了全身。他腾开一只手握住自己的勃起，跟随Matt的节奏撸动了起来。

　　Jared的后面很紧，高潮前，Matt能感觉到Jared的内壁一直在挤压着自己的硬物，不一会儿他就射进了他的身体里。

 

　　Matt从Jared的身体中个抽离，坐了起来平复自己。Jared平躺在地上，背对这Matt。意识到刚才发生了什么，Matt恐慌了起来。

　　“上帝，上帝啊。”他站起身来开始穿衣服，Jared也跟着穿好了衣服，看着他的乐队成员开始在大巴小小的空间里不住踱步。“Libby绝对会杀了我的，不对，Shannon会先宰了我的。天啊，他真的是那种会先把我折磨死的类型。我得先跑了，我必须走…”

　　“Matt！他妈的给我冷静一点！”Jared抓住Matt的手臂停住了他的踱步，让他面对着自己。“没事的。”

　　“我才操了你啊！这有事啊！”Matt挣脱了Jared的手，另一个想法很快又跳进了他的脑海。“我操你的时候没戴套！我怎么这么粗心！你总是在挑逗我，我没想到要…”

　　“我做过好几次体检了，我没病，如果你担心的是这个的话。”

　　“为什么你会去做测试？你都没有跟谁在一起。”

　　“第一次做过以后往往要很长一段时间才能显现出问题来。”

　　Matt悲伤地看了Jared一眼，转过身去离开大巴，让Jared一个人把自己清理干净。

　　那天下午现场校音的时候，所有人都看出来发生了什么。Matt迟到了20分钟，之前整个不见踪影，乐队只好在没有他的情况下先开始彩排。他终于出现了，却总是弹错音或者不知道应该弹什么音。

　　Jared无视了Matt诡异的行为，但Shannon和Tomo停了下来开始问他怎么了。

　　Matt撒谎道，因为他的婚礼还有一周就要到了，他非常紧张。Jared的演技全开，还试图在重新开始校音前就婚礼给Matt一些安心的建议。负责校音的那群工作人员经验十足，他们不会让演出太糟糕，而Matt需要在找Jared谈一谈之前远离Shannon。

　　Matt在后台找到了Jared，为他之前的行为道歉，希望Jared能为他说谎遮掩事实。

　　“只不过打了一炮而已，没必要为此感到惊慌。”  
 

　　“我违背了和Libby的诺言。”

　　“你现在还没有对她许任何诺言呢。”

　　“我打破了自己给自己定下的诺言，我说好了要在自己后悔之前离你远远的。”

　　“那你后悔了吗？”Jared的身体靠近了Matt的。“或者你想着再来一发？埋进我的温热紧致，直接射在我身体里。”  
 

　　Matt看着Jared，重重地咽了一下口水，他试图拒绝Jared，但他的身体无法抵抗如此欲望。他把Jared推到墙上，重重地吻了上去。他对Libby总是无比温柔，但Jared似乎总是再求他粗暴些。

　　Jared从这个吻中抽身，他把Matt的身体转了一下，让Matt靠着墙。他踮起脚尖凑到Matt耳边低语道，“等着看我的舌头在你的老二上是如何灵巧吧。”

　　他跪了下去，解开了Matt的牛仔裤，掏出了他的勃起。Jared慢慢地舔着Matt的龟头，抬起头和Matt视线相交，接着又多含了一些进去。Matt呻吟了出来，他的头抵在墙上，Jared的嘴是那么灵巧，他感觉自己就像一个洋娃娃一样受人摆布。

　　Jared继续袭击着Matt的勃起，一会儿舔弄一会儿吞咽，直到Matt的膝盖开始打颤，射的时候重重地呻吟了出来。  
  
　　Jared站起身来 ，一边亲吻着Matt的脸颊，一边帮Matt穿好裤子。“直到你在婚礼山起誓前，我都是你的。”

　　在接下来的一周，Matt和Jared总是不时偷情。Matt总是控制全局插入的一方，Jared也愿意臣服于他的命令。Jared对Shannon保守着这个秘密，但他知道Shannon最终会发现的。

　　Matt离开乐队回家的那个夜晚，Shannon还是发现了弟弟和贝斯手之间的关系。Jared向他展示了自己手臂上的淤青，倒在他的怀中哭泣着。Matt在逃离去往婚姻之前最后操了他一次。

**壮烈** **  
**  

　　Jared坐在租来的车里，手上握着三朵黑色玫瑰，另一只手紧紧地和Shannon相握。过去的20分钟里他们就这样坐在车里。Jared严重怀疑这样是不是妥当。

　　“或许我们真的该离开。我认真的，这么做又有什么用呢？那个男人早就死了三十多年了。让我们走吧，如果我们现在走，我们可以…”

　　“你最早为什么想来？”Shannon用力地捏了捏弟弟的手，拉近自己让Jared看着他。“你来这里是有理由的。或许你应该相信直觉。”  


　　“我想要原谅他。我不能继续这样下去了，我不想再继续生活在仇恨和痛苦中。”他用大拇指摩挲着Shannon的手。“我希望你也是。我不想阻碍你的生活。”

　　“你从来没有阻碍过我。我是成年人，这是我自己的选择。我选择了照顾我的家人，我选择了在他们需要的时候支持他们。”

　　“不要为了他对妈妈做过的事忍气吞声。不要忘记妈妈说过的真相。”

　　Shannon靠了过去，前额和Jared的靠在一起，深深地吸了一口气，闭上了眼。随着呼吸他的压力渐渐消散，他告诉弟弟是时候出发了。

　　走在墓地里，兄弟俩紧紧地靠在一起寻找着父亲的墓碑。这片墓地已经有些年头了，其中有不少破碎的墓碑，至少有上百年了。他们向墓地较新的部分走去，他们父亲的名字就在一群Bryant中出现了。

　　他们静静地在一个叫Joseph Anthony Bryant的人的墓碑前坐下。Jared就靠着Shannon，Shannon越过弟弟看到父亲隔壁的墓碑上这样写着：

 

Marion Elizabeth Bryant.

  
出生: 1930年5月11日.  
死亡: 1979年12月26日

  
愿上帝宽恕伊子破碎的灵魂

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]此事是真的，他的话被媒体误以为是‘gay as a goose’，尽管他辩解自己说的是serious as a goose. 报道可见http://www.spin.com/2006/05/jared-leto-gayas-goose/


	48. 呼吸…重复…我感觉它的每一次，你带来的伤害

**我感觉它的每一次**

  
　　Matt从蜜月回来的时候手上戴着戒指，脸上也满是愁容。Libby本就对他们新婚蜜月的短暂感到恼火，她觉得短短的几周根本不够，现在她又变成了孤独的寡妇。

　　Shannon走进来的时候Matt正试图结束和老婆打电话。

 　　“我更爱你。我知道。知道。我会尝试的，但接下来有几个颁奖典礼要出席，如果Jared有安排我们还要拍另一个MV。”Matt看到Shannon走了进来，转过身背对着他。“甜心，我得挂了。晚上再给你打电话，我保证；现在拜托，别哭，我也爱你。”

 　　“婚后生活已经让你困扰不已了？你的自尊呢哥们？”Shannon酷酷地发问，看看Matt要怎么回复他。他不确定Matt知不知道Jared已经告诉他那些他们背着其他人做过的事情了。

 　　“她同意嫁给我的时候就知道乐队必须排在第一位。我以为在许诺永远的时候，或许我可以先把她放在一边。现在她想知道我什么时候能回去和她组成家庭。”

　　 “去你的。孩子？”

 　　“不是，她想养乌龟。哦，当然也有孩子。”

 　　“所以乐队在家庭的等式里放在什么位置上？”

 　　“我也还在试图弄清楚。”Matt坐到Shannon身边去，两人都在舞台边缘。场地已经空了，只有几个乐队管理员在走来走去，还有几个大袋子，里面装着晚上演出留下的垃圾。

　　“我的弟弟在这个等式里放在什么位置？”

　　Matt停下了他的扭动，突然抬起头看着Shannon。

　　所以他还不知道。Shannon这么想。

 　　“你真的觉得你可以操我弟弟，还指望我不发现？你这样可比我想象中的更愚笨。”

 　　“那是…他想要…我不是…”Matt演出后的澡算是白洗了，因为他又开始出汗了。

　　 “他妈好好说完一句话可以吗。还有，停止和Jared玩游戏。”Shannon警告过Matt不要和弟弟搅合在一起。他本应料到Matt不知道自己弟弟的过去。“你现在已经结婚了”

　　Matt的怒气上升到了最高，他站起身来，爆发了出来，“你很嫉妒我能操他而你不能吧？他来找我的时候你是不是都想死了。”

　　Shannon也站了起来，走向Matt。他用凶狠的棕眼死死地盯着Matt和他之间几英寸的距离，声音降到了冰点。

 　　“我建议你谨慎措辞，Mattie宝贝。我可是在乡下长大的，我知道如何抛尸，让别人找都找不到。”

 　　“Shannon？”两人都听到了Jared在不远处喊。“Shannon？”

 　　“你们之间无论有过什么，现在都已经结束了。如果我再听到什么消息，你会永远无法给Libby一个她想要的家庭。“Shannon用手指重重点着贝斯手的胸，然后放开他去找弟弟。Matt坐回舞台上，开始认真地开始怀疑他的人生到底出了什么问题。

　　获得MTV2的奖项后，乐队决定呆在纽约，直到时尚摇滚的表演结束后再离开。Libby必须飞去另一个颁奖礼，和其他家人一起。当Matt从机场回来的时候，Jared就在他的酒店房间里。

　　 “我需要睡一觉，有什么事情能等等吗？”Matt掏出了口袋里的东西，倒在床上。Libby昨晚让他一整晚都没睡。

　　Jared爬到了Matt的身上，放低声音。“我听到你昨晚的声音了。”

　　他让自己贴在Matt的身上，用舌头舔着Matt的耳朵问道，“她也让你在操她的时候把她绑起来吗？”

　　Matt紧紧地闭着眼，试图无视身上的男子。他的身体还记得Jared的触碰。

 　　“她那里有我的屁股那么紧吗？”Jared舔着Matt的耳朵，又往里面吹了口气。“她也求你…”

　　Matt用仅剩的自制力推开了Jared，Jared摔在了地上。

 　　“你必须离开了。别他妈再回来了！”Matt坐直，试图保持呼吸平稳。他看着地上的Jared，能感受到地上男人脸上难得怒气和反抗。

 　　“你想要我。”Jared跪着向Matt移动去。

　　他就这么跪着挪到Matt身前，停在了Matt的胯前。Jared低下头去，呼吸的热气喷在覆盖着Matt勃起的棉布上。“你需要我。”

　　他感觉到Matt的手抓住了他的头发，Jared用舌头舔着他的裤链。听到Matt呻吟出声，他的声音低沉而平稳，“但你搞砸了最后一个操我的机会。”

　　他把Matt的手从自己脑后拿开，站起身来，看都不看那个躺在床上还硬着喘息的男人，径自走出了房间。

**你带来的伤害**  


　　“你们介不介意坐到我这里来？”Barry在附近的长凳上点了点头。“我也能过去，但我的膝盖可不如年轻那会儿了，说不好我过去就再不能动弹了。”

　　Jared很快看了哥哥一眼，站起身来。他一直握着哥哥的手，让他和自己一起站起来。Barry注意到Jared这一路都没有放开Shannon的手，当他们坐下时，他们甚至比刚才坐得更靠近彼此。Jared注意到了他们祖父的神色怪异，他就这样看着祖父，以防他对此说出奇怪的话来。这个人或许是他们的祖父，但他没有权利对他一无所知的东西作出评论。Barry的眼神从兄弟俩紧握的手上移开的时候Jared松了口气。

 　　“Joseph是个开朗的孩子；他只是从未找到生活的方向。虽然他非常聪明，但在10年级的时候他就不再去学校了。这就是一切麻烦的开始。他开始酗酒找女人，再也不是那个聪明的孩子了。我的妻子，Marion，非常担心这是她遗传下来的麻烦。她家里也有这样的家人闭口不谈的人，如果你知道我在说什么的话。”Barry停下来看着Jared。“你的父亲看上去非常像我的妻子；在你的身上，我能看到许多他们两个的相似之处。看到你我太吃惊了。”

 　　“我这么说你大概会觉得混账，难道你以前没见过我们吗？”Jared很好奇为什么他父亲这侧的家人都没有来联系过他们。他不是世界上最有名的人，但好歹也是个公众人物。

 　　“在我试图让Joseph停止酗酒之后，他几乎就不和家里联系了。我们被告知他死亡以后才知道他结了婚，还有了孩子。你们的外婆，Ruby，给了我们一张你们的照片。Marion和我觉得最好让你们先平复心里的伤口，之后再去找你们。但当Marion已经无法忍受等待的时候，她去联系Ruby，结果被告知你们已经离开了，连一个地址都没有留下。”

　　 “Jared在拍电影。我们的乐队也在全球巡演。我们不时会出现在媒体上。”

 　　“我老了，如果不是出现在当地的报纸上，或者是我的园艺杂志上，我很难知道。”Barry咳嗽了几声。“你说乐队？你们演奏什么音乐？”

 　　“倒没有一个固定的音乐类型。如果非要挑，大部分时候是摇滚吧。”Jared看着他的祖父的反应。Barry看上去对兄弟俩的生活饶有兴致。“我哥哥是鼓手，我负责写歌。我们外公非常鼓励我们创造艺术，承担艺术道路上的风险。”

 　　“我很抱歉错过了你们的生活。我愿意给出我所有的一切，打醒我的儿子。”Barry的眼中充满了悔恨。“我每一周都会来这里，和他还有我的Marion说话。我一直找不到想要的答案，直到我看见你们走进了我的花店。”

　　“我不知道我想在这里找到什么答案。但我相信是命运让我们今天见到面。”Jared移开了眼神，看向了Shannon。Shannon回以目光。Jared想让Shannon告诉祖父他们的故事。

　　Shannon紧紧地握着弟弟的手，开始从父亲把Jared带走那天说起，并解释了为什么他们要再次回到路易斯安那。Shannon说完故事的时候，三个人的眼中都充满了泪水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个标题都取自Stained的Let Go


	49. 呼吸...重复...活着，学会；傻瓜，圣人

**活着，学会**  
  
　　“过去和他谈谈。”Shannon掀开了躺在他胸口那颗头上的罩帽。  
  
　　“不。”Jared把帽子盖了回去，继续盯着电影中的打斗片断。“我不想。”  
  
　　“你要去。”Shannon又把帽子掀开。他嘲笑Jared幼稚的举动。Jared和Matt还在试图在酒店房间的“那次以外”后摸索着如何共处。Matt为他之前说过的话和Shannon道歉之后就和Shannon和好了。他再三向鼓手保证，自己绝无意和他弟弟继续纠缠下去。  
  
　　“我在看这个呢。”Jared捏了捏Shannon肚子上的肉，又把帽子盖上继续看电影了。  
  
　　“儘管我不会否认《新小子难缠》这部电影巨作值得你这么聚精会神，我想Matt的事现在更重要。Shannon笑着看到自家弟弟把头埋进他的胸口。  
  
　　“为什么你总是对的？”Jared隔着哥哥的衣服嘟囔。  
  
　　“因为上帝给了我所有的脑子，留给你的只剩下好样貌了。”Shannon扒了扒Jared的头髮，泳手轻轻地捏着Jared的脸让他能看见。“Akea aoun.*”  
  
　　Jared闭上眼，挫败地点了点头。  
  
　　Shannon环顾四周，确保周围的人都在睡觉或是忙于其他事，然后他拉近了弟弟，在他的额头上印下了一个吻。“诚实点，别刷花样。”  
  
　　Jared离开了哥哥的舒适的怀抱，穿过过道来到Tomo和Matt那裡。Tomo和Matt正在交谈，Jared就在他们面前停下，向哥哥的方向点了点头，告诉Tomo，Shannon想和他谈谈。  
  
　　Tomo带着了然的表情离开，Jared爬过Matt的腿坐到Tomo靠窗的位子上。  
  
　　“Shannon说我们应该谈谈。”Jared拉起盖着惊恐的Matt的半边毯子，半盖住他们两个。  
  
　　“你总是照你哥哥说的做吗？”Matt没有控制住这贱兮兮的评论，“抱歉，别回答这蠢问题。”  
  
　　“我告诉你我会是你的，直到你娶了Libby为止。但这并不是真的。我不会这么做。”Jared伸出手在他们两个间比划。“所以我做了我所知的在一段感情里应该做的事，让别人利用我。”  
  
　　“我没有利用你。”Matt的声音里充满了不确定。  
  
　　“我知道你做了什么。在过去，我让无数地男人这么做了。你不过是在让慾望控制自己。”Jared转过头望着窗外。“而我让你这么做了。我很抱歉，这样扰乱你的感情你的婚姻。我有时无法停下。”  
  
　　“我也无法停下。当你说你不是同性恋的时候，我对你的愧疚再也不那么有罪恶感了。如果我对你沉迷那么我也不算同性恋。”  
  
　　Jared转过头来看着Matt。“我不喜欢用标籤限定自己。‘同性恋’、‘异性恋’、‘双性恋’。人的本质可不像这些词语一样死板。”　　  
　  
　　“不管你是什么，或不是什么，我和Libby在一起了。我爱Libby。我希望她成为我的妻子。”Matt几乎要被自己说服了。Jared听懂了Matt的话。Matt在告诉他，他们这段短暂的在一起的时光不会有任何结果。  
  
　　“我知道。但我还没有为你做好准备。”Jared离开Matt，走回哥哥安全的身边，把Tomo赶了回去。  
  
　　他靠着哥哥， 把Matt丢到脑子的角落里，专注于他们开始下一隻MV拍摄前的工作。  
  
　　Matt也回到了座位上，他模煳地听着Tomo在谈论《新小子难缠》里的宫城健介是个多么经典的角色。Matt能感觉到这将是他作为30秒上火星成员最后一次拍摄MV了。  
  
**傻瓜，圣人**  
  
　　“真的很难想像你的儿子作出了这样残忍的事。他小时候可不是这样被养大的啊。我的妻子会...”Barry的声音里充满了情绪，他发现自己越来越说不出话来。“听到我如何辜负我的儿子，又进一步辜负了我仅有的孙子们，真是太让人难受了。”  
  
　　Jared伸出手来放在祖父的手臂上。三人静静地坐着，听着轻轻的呼吸声和远处高速公路上车辆的呼啸而过。  
  
　　“你没有辜负我们。”Shannon的声音打破了寂静。“我们的父亲自己犯下了错。你不能为他所选择的人生而责怪自己。”  
  
　　“衡量一个人，就是看他为这个世界留下了什么啊。我的儿子不配有你们作为他的后代，你们有如此多的成就，是如此勇敢。他不知道自己错过了什么。我真是太为你们感到骄傲了。”Barry膝盖顫斗着站起身来面对着他的孙子们。“我想和你们保持联络，但如果你们不想因为我而时常想到自己的父亲，我能理解的。  
  
　　“你的儿子也不值得你这样好的父亲。我们已经改了名，但我们很乐意成为你的后代。”Shannon代表两人说了话。他伸出手从后口袋里掏出钱包，拿出张纸写下了他们和他们母亲的电话。“前两个是我们的电话，最后一个带地址的是妈妈在德州的地址。你可以随时通过这些号码找到我们。”  
  
　　他们的祖父接过纸片，给了他们一个悲伤的微笑，转身向货车走去。  
  
　　Jared放开哥哥的手，奔跑着追向祖父。他在车边追到了祖父，掏出前口袋里的照片。

      “也不全是糟糕的时光。“Jared向祖父解释那张照片。  
  
　　Barry低头看着照片，照片上两个微笑的男孩站在前面，他们的父母站在后面，Constance揽着两个孩子，而Joseph在她身后抱着她。  
  
　　“但那些糟糕的时光已经够多了。“Barry回到车上，关上门，又递给Jared两朵黑色玫瑰，开车离去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题名来自Aerosmithd 的 Dream On
> 
> *别那么坏，别让人对你发狂。


	50. 呼吸...重复...禁止，终获自由

**禁止**  


　　“我绝不会忘记这段经历的。”Tomo站在台阶上看着片场。他的面前有众多龙套在准备为今晚最后的拍摄做准备。Jared在一边和摄制组以及烟花控制说着什么。“如果有人告诉我长大要来中国拍电影，我会让他们别嗑太多药的。还有Jared，那家伙失败过吗？”

　　这个问题被抛给了站在他身边的Matt。Matt沉浸在了眼前的景象中，却是出于和Tomo不同的原因。

　　“每个人都失败过的。”Matt看向坐在鼓后的Shannon。Shannon深出舌头对他做了个滑稽的鬼脸。Matt又把注意力转回Tomo身上，继续说道，“Jared并不完美。”

　　“我知道，哥们，但还有谁能说服唱片公司让我们飞到中国来，让他控制整个创意团队？他知道如何创造奇迹。”

　　“你想过有一天会离开乐队吗？”Matt压低了声音。然而这实为不必，因为所有说英语的人都离他们有一段距离。

　　“从不。想都不会想。”Tomo的表情有些困惑。“为什么这么问？你要离开吗？”

　　“Libby想要一个家庭。不是Jared所说的那种家庭。是我要养家要养孩子的那种。我不能再一年到头离家十个月。我不能这样对我的孩子。”

　　“我知道你和Jared之间发生了什么。但，那是你们的事，别因为这个离开大家。你当爸爸的同时也可以和我们呆在一起啊。他们可以和我们一起巡演。我可以教小屁孩们煮饭，说克罗地亚语，这样我们可以一起让你在床上吃早餐，在你背后说悄悄话。”

　　“你可不能把我还不存在的孩子教得这么像你。”Matt轻轻捅了Tomo一下。“而且这也不关Jared事 。好吧，大部分和Jared无关。主要是我自己。”

　　Tomo捅了回去。“告诉你亲吻一个男人不是这个世界上最可怕的事情了吧。”

　　Matt脸红了，他说，“还有另一些和男人做起来也不那么糟糕的事。”

　　Tomo还没来得及让Matt把话说清楚，Jared和翻译把他们喊来说一切准备就绪了。

　　回美国的飞机上，Jared再一次表现怪异了。当他没有同时被50件事分心时，他的状态就会非常奇怪。他对随行团队里的所有人发脾气，没人知道为什么他又变回了老样子。中国之旅非常愉快，他们正要飞回去接受“The Kill”获得的奖项。从外人的角度看，一切都那么完美。

　　Shannon最后让他无视所有人去睡觉了。

　　飞机在洛杉矶降落的时候，所有人都能感觉到Jared的脚步沉重，声音里分明又是感冒了的鼻音。但他们还是要带着阴郁的Jared和无所谓的Shannon为Fuse奖[译注1]以及Bamboozle音乐节演出排练。

　　Jared在表演的时候是无比专业且投入的，他优雅地获得了“黑暗王子奖”[译注2]，但他此刻想要的只是回家睡觉。Jared生来便擅长舞台演出、与观众互动，但他身上已开始发生变化，而这些变化是连他自己也无法理解的。他本可以将此归咎于自己的脚，但他意识到自己只是拿它当借口。

　　巡演继续着，很快乐队就到了俄亥俄。演出结束后他们在给歌迷签名，当Jared看到一个小男孩站在他面前，手上拿着一张“30秒上火星”的同名CD时，他手上的马克笔惊掉了。

　　他很快地看了哥哥一眼， 看见Shannon对他回以微笑 。他也注意到了。这个男孩和照片里小时候的Jared一模一样。男孩的母亲牵着他的另一只手；她对Jared笑着，表情比她儿子还紧张。

　　“嗨Jared。”男孩长长的棕发[译注3]遮在眼前，他放开妈妈的手，走上前来。“妈妈说你特别好，会给我签名。你能帮我签名吗？”

　　Jared发现盯着男孩看只会吓到他，于是他拿起马克笔微笑着说，“你妈妈特别酷。我像你这么大的时候，我妈妈可没带我去看演唱会。”

　　“可能是你妈妈不知道你想去呢？”男孩微微转过头，笑容显露出他少了几颗门牙，“你告诉她了吗？”

　　“可能就是因为这个吧，我没告诉她。你告诉你妈妈今晚带你来看我们的演唱会了是吗？”Jared给CD签了名，但仍旧拿在手上。他站在签名队伍前，让其他排队的人都等着，但他并不在意。

　　男孩开心地跳了起来并点头道，“是的。”

　　“他还没出生的时候就听你的音乐了。他会背所有的歌词，想和Shannon一起打鼓。”妈妈笑着看着男孩的举动。“我可不忍心告诉他，他不能跟我一起来。”

　　Jared抬起头看着女人，笑着对她说，“我很高兴你带他来了。你能带他在这里等一会儿吗，我不想让排队的人等太久。 ”

　　“当然。Joey，让我们过来等吧。”女人带着她的儿子走到安保线后面等着。

　　签名结束后，Jared和哥哥说了这个男孩的事情，他门一起向Joey和他妈妈等待的地方走去。

　　“Joey，我把你妈妈刚才告诉我的故事告诉我哥哥了，他想送你一份礼物。”Jared跪下来直视着小男孩，又抬头看了看身边的哥哥。

　　“你好啊Joey，我送你一份特殊的礼物，你要答应我好好对待它们哦。”他从后口袋里掏出鼓槌，举起来让Joey看见。“这些魔法鼓槌能让你演奏任何想要演奏的音乐哦。我一直在为某个特殊的人保管它们，现在你想带它们回家并好好照顾它们吗？ ”

　　Joey看了看妈妈，看到妈妈示意可以后，Joey用小手握住大大的鼓槌，惊奇地看着自己的礼物。

　　“我会好好保管它们的。”Joey用手把玩着鼓槌，接着用胳膊搭住Shannon和Jared的肩膀，“妈妈说的没错，你们都特别好。”

　　Joey的妈妈向兄弟二人微笑，接着带走了儿子。Joey像对待易碎玻璃一般捧着鼓槌，仿佛它们下一秒就会坏掉一般。

 

**终获自由**

　　“要恨你是多么的容易；事实上，太容易了。但搞笑的是，或者是让人悲伤的是，恨你并不能改变任何事。我试图忘记你，结果也并没有成功。所以我正做着你永远都做不到的事，我在直面我的恶魔。”Jared对着自己父亲的墓碑说道。Shannon坐在他的身边，他们就在爷爷刚才所在的地方。花静静地躺在他们的膝盖前。

　　“我四岁那年，一个女人强奸了我。她引诱我进了汽车旅馆的房间，因为在把我带离任何我所知道且爱着的东西时，你并没有想过要给我任何食物。她撕碎了我的衣服，还让我为我被逼做过的事而感到羞耻。一切结束后，她把我扔在黑夜里，开车离去。我不知道该怎么办才好，所以我藏在了房间边的灌木丛中。你在第二天早上发现了我，然后狠狠地暴打了我，因为你以为我要逃跑。你没有问我为什么藏在那里，也不关心我抖得一句话都说不出来。”Jared感觉到Shannon在摩挲他的后背，而面前的阳光照耀在他的脸上。

　　“接下来那几天，你把我一个人锁在汽车旅馆的房间里，我一个人又饿又孤单。我害怕得不敢问你我们什么时候可以回去，因为我怕你又要生气打我。你说妈妈不要我了。到底是怎么样的人才会这么和小孩说话？怎样的父亲才会拿枪指着自己孩子的头告诉他一切都会好起来的？”Jared感觉到自己的身体抖个不停，声音也越来越虚弱。“我当时所希望的一切不过是你把我带回家，带回妈妈和哥哥的身边。”

　　Jared把头倚在Shannon的肩上。“那个夜晚，你并没有杀死我，但你永远改变了我的一生。你死去时的眼睛这么久以来都像恶魔一样缠着我。我现在要停止恨你了，因为在自己脑子里装着如此负面的情绪并不能帮助到我哪怕一丝一毫。如果我告诉你，我原谅你了，那也并不会让我好起来，因为现在的我很大一部分来自于那十七天的我。从今天起，我会停止对自己撒谎，我不会再欺骗自己发生过的事，不会再欺骗自己它们一点都没有影响到我。我会停止躲藏。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  [原著注]终获自由（Finally Free）来自30秒上火星的“Attack”的歌词
> 
> [译注1]30秒上火星 The Kill于2006年获得Fuse奖“电影启发最佳MV奖”。
> 
> [译注2]该奖于2006年获得。
> 
> [译注3]现实中Jared小时候应是金发。


	51. 番外1/36.5：呼唤你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：如果你不喜欢Jared和Shannon有任何性方面的交集，那么不要阅读，跳过这个半章不会影响对后文的理解，这只是他们离开南非前的一夜。  
> 番外小插曲：介于真正的３６章和３７章之间

兄弟俩感觉到空气中有些什么，一阵微弱的，遥远的哼鸣告诉他们有什么正发生着。那是所有人都回美国的前夜。Jared正准备去布鲁克林完成他的电影，Shannon，Tomo和Matt准备动身回洛杉矶。他们的南非之旅收获颇丰，谁都不想离开。

　　Tomo和Matt各自回了房间，让兄弟俩今晚第一次独处。两人都在忙自己的事，然后准备上床睡觉；这是他们同居多年完美磨合出来的作息。Jared穿着宽松的裤子和一件显然太大的T恤坐在床边，脚坐在屁股下。他的注意力全然在刚从浴室出来的哥哥身上。Shannon把衣服从头上脱开，发现Jared正看着他。他向床边走去，Jared的视线跟随着他步子，保持着仰着头的姿势盯着他的脸。  
  
　　“我们很快就会回来的，”Shannon说着站在了床边，用手拨开Jared落在脸上的几缕发丝。这个动作让Jared不由自主想接近Shannon的触碰。“我喜欢你的头发这样。”  
  
　　“你总是喜欢我的头发。”Jared抬起手来抓住在自己棕色长发上轻轻掠过的手指。他把那只手带向自己的颊边，轻轻地握着Shannon粗糙的手掌，又伸出手钩住对方的手指，和他十指相扣。“上床吧。”  
  
　　他放下哥哥的手，向床中间挪去。Shannon自始至终目光都停留在Jared身上，他爬上床跟着弟弟的动作挪动着。Jared躺在了枕头上，而Shannon继续挪动着，整个人伏在了Jared上方。他的双手放在Jared两侧，打量着身下的男人。Jared抬头看着Shannon，眼神中是全然的信任，他在等Shannon的下一步动作。今晚两人间带着性爱的氛围，这是谁都无法否认的，但Shannon总是保持着绅士而恰如其分的距离。  
  
　　Shannon屈下肘，缩近了他们间的距离，在其他进一步接触之前犹豫不决地吻上了弟弟的唇。两个男人在这个纯洁的接吻中溢出了一声叹息，Shannon的上半身贴上了Jared 的。Shannon先移开了唇，用舌头舔了舔Jared的嘴唇。Jared顺从地接受了这个动作，Shannon的舌头和他的碰在一起的时候他呻吟了出来。他们都觉得自己深深地属于对方。  
  
　　Jared的手缓缓地攀上了Shannon的背，接着继续向上挪着，扶住了Shannon的脸，加深了这个吻。  
  
　　几分钟后，Shannon拉开了他们之间的距离，他的额头靠着Jared的，眼睛紧紧地锁定着他。他呼吸着弟弟呼吸过的空气，几乎要迷失在这样的感觉中。  
  
　　Shannon继续挪动着身子伏在弟弟的身上，再一次攻占了Jared的唇。

　　Jared感觉到Shannon整个人都伏在自己身上，他分开了腿，让Shannon能放松在他的腿间。当Jared的下半身与身上人的碰在一起的时候，他不禁呻吟了出来，打断了这个深吻。兄弟俩都睁开了眼，互相看着对方。  
  
　　Jared将他的手搭在Shannon的上臂，臀部稍稍向上靠去，看着哥哥脸上的反应。Shannon从刚才两人的深吻中回过神来，也开始向Jared挪去。两人间的火花越擦越大，Jared努力保持着自己的眼睛睁着。  
  
　　他再次向上抬起头来擒住哥哥的唇，身体里叫嚣着要释放高潮。  
  
　　Shannon继续蹭着Jared的身体，他感觉到身下的人在颤抖。Jared主动分开了他们贴在一起的唇，Shannon将头埋在Jared的脖子里，任高潮的感觉淹没整个身体。  
  
　　他们保持着抱在一起的姿势静静地平复自己。呼吸平稳后，Shannon在Jared颈边落下了最后一个吻，他们又耳鬓厮磨了一会儿。  
  
　　他们两个人都没有说话，脱下了衣服，抱紧了对方。他们面对着面，额头紧贴，在对方的呼吸中呼吸着。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼唤你（Calling You）是Celine Dion的歌


	52. 番外2/39.5：呼吸…重复…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：如果你不喜欢Jared和Shannon有任何性方面的交集，那么不要阅读，跳过这个半章不会影响对后文的理解。
> 
> 番外小插曲：介于真正的３９章和４０章之间

　　“你在干嘛？”Shannon走到弟弟身后，环住了他的腰。他踮起了脚尖，把头靠在Jared的肩上，看着弟弟手上的东西，像是份剧本。自从Jared再次出现在大荧幕上后就陆续拿到了许多剧本。

　　感觉到哥哥和自己是如此靠近，Jared闭上了眼睛，释出一声叹息，向后靠着。过去几天他一直在躲着哥哥不让他触碰自己。这一切都没有让Shannon起疑，只是不像平时一样找他。这是四天内Shannon第一次和他如此靠近。哥哥独特的味道就像是他感官的毒药一样让人兴奋。

　　Jared用冰冷的手指缠绕住哥哥的手，缓缓地握着他的手向下移动。他们手指交缠着，划过他的棉质T恤，路过他的皮带扣，停在了他的硬挺上。Jared深深地吸了口气，然后握着哥哥的手按压着。他开始在哥哥的臂弯中颤抖起来，这感觉如通电般穿过他的大脑和身体。

　　“嘿，怎么了？”Shannon问道。

　　“我停不下来。”Jared握住哥哥的手更加用力，用力到Shannon都觉得有点痛。

　　“那就不要停。”Shannon轻轻地吻了下Jared的颈侧。Jared转过头来，Shannon的吻继续落在他的耳朵上，轻声地说，“就这样继续。”

　　Shannon能感觉到弟弟的放松了不少。他把手收回来，转过Jared的身子，让他们面对面看着对方，然后，他缩短了他们之间的距离，不待Jared有所反抗便占领了Jared的唇。他把手放在Jared 的腰上，把Jared拉进自己的怀里，并加深了这个吻。呼吸之间，Shannon放开了弟弟，“我也想要。”

　　当他们听到大巴的门开了的时候，两个人都激动得面红耳赤。从他们在车厢的位置看，他们这部分被分隔大巴前后的挡板挡住了。他们从对方身上退开，转过身来，Matt把挡板移开了些。

　　Matt看着两张赤红的脸，以及他们红肿湿润的嘴唇，不由停住了脚步。“呃，我，抱歉。”

　　Jared靠着隔间的墙，看着Matt跑了出去。Shannon靠过来试图触碰Jared，但Jared挡住了他的手，“我们不该这样。”


	53. 番外3/46.5：重新连接

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外小插曲：介于第四十六和四十七章之间
> 
> 警告：本章是番外，内有Jared和Shannon性交集的情节，如果你对此表示不适，请跳过此章节，它对后文没有任何影响。

　　看完录像带后，Jared问其他人能不能先离开房间。Matt和Tomo走了出去并带上了门，他的手立马紧紧握住了Shannon。

　　Shannon倾过身子，吻了吻Jared的颈后。“我不会让你停止演出，但你今晚真是吓死我了。”  


　　“我也吓坏自己了。上一分钟我还在唱歌，下一分钟我就一头跌了下去。我还以为我会摔断脖子，那个瞬间还想到了你和妈妈。”Jared从Shannon的怀里挣脱开站起身来，伸出一只手，“我还没做好离开你的准备。”  


　　Shannon坚定地握着Jared的手，站起身来面对着弟弟。Jared比哥哥稍微高了一些，但他们依旧能和彼此对视。Shannon手上扶着弟弟的头，手指摩挲着他的头发。  


　　“你头怎么样了？”Shannon一直用手按摩着Jared 的头，看着Jared闭着眼，因为自己的触碰呻吟着。  


　　“这样会好受些。”Jared稍稍低了头，这样Shannon能更轻松碰到。他抽了抽，很快缩了回去。“脖子更难受。”  


　　Shannon的手自然垂下，搭在Jared的屁股上，往弟弟那挪近了一步。他温柔地亲吻着Jared的脖子，嘴唇轻轻触碰着耳朵。“你该休息了。”  


　　“还没到时间。”Jared拉开了些距离，头抵着Shannon的。他看进Shannon的眼中。“我离开南非以后买了些东西。”  


　　Jared吻了吻Shannon的鼻尖，移回房间的角落里，从一堆衣服里抓出了他买的东西。他回到原来的位置，张开手，手心里躺着一管润滑剂。  


　　Shannon盯着弟弟的手心看了一会儿才说话。他知道Jared很多年都没和男人上过床，而且刚刚才受过伤。他摇着头，声音轻柔地说，“不，我不想伤到你。”  


　　Jared偎依进Shannon的怀里，在哥哥的唇上落下了纯洁的一吻，温柔得Shannon安心，“你绝不会伤到我。”  


　　Shannon看着弟弟脸上脆弱的表情和脸颊上的淤青，接过了那管东西，放在一边，开始解开Jared衬衫的扣子。  


　　他看着弟弟，用手轻轻地解开Jared的衬衫，褪下肩头，手轻柔地划过Jared的皮肤。脱下衬衫后，他一路从胸口吻下，最后跪在地上解Jared的裤子。  


　　Jared把手放在Shannon的头上，手指伸进Shannon的棕发中。Shannon脱下了Jared的裤子。  


　　Shannon扶着Jared让他脱下了所有裤子，看到弟弟腿上的深深的伤痕。看录像的时候他就注意到Jared摔下去的时候大腿刮蹭在舞台上，刚才洗澡的时候Jared已经把血冲掉了，但伤口周围还是起了蓝紫色的淤青，看上去触目惊心。  


　　Shannon的吻轻轻地落在伤痕上，一路蔓延上去，路过小腹和胸口，略过颈部，径直吻上唇。这个吻十分轻柔，并不那么激情，缱绻之中满是爱意。Shannon的舌头和Jared的纠缠在一起的时候，他感觉到Jared拽住了他的衣服。  


　　Shannon脱下了裤子，Jared拿起润滑剂，背靠在车厢壁上。他感觉着大巴行驶在去往下一个目的地路上的颤抖和轰鸣，等待哥哥的加入。  


　　Shannon走上前，身体覆上了Jared，他们从头到脚紧密地贴合在一起。Jared稍稍低下头，一边吸吻着Shannon的颈部，一边打开润滑剂倒在Shannon的手指上，接着他稍稍分开了双腿，拉着Shannon的手伸到了自己的身后。  


　　Shannon接收到了暗示，温柔地用手指打开弟弟的身体。他伸进去一根手指，感觉到Jared轻轻颤抖了一下，咬在自己脖子上的力道更大了。他继续伸进手指扩张，以免之后伤到Jared。  


　　等到Jared的身体开始迎合这些手指的手，Shannon把Jared拉开自己脖子边，低语让他转过身去。Jared转身前又吻了吻Shannon，他们的唇分开时两人都有些喘息，但他们就这么保持着贴在一起的距离，呼吸着彼此的空气。  


　　Jared转过身去，面对着墙，手搭在墙上，他能感觉到Shannon贴住了自己的背，缓缓地进入自己。他张开腿，往Shannon的方向靠了靠，放松着自己，让他们身体相连的部分不那么别扭。  


　　Shannon用手滑过着弟弟的手臂，两人的手指紧紧纠缠在了一起，他开始进出弟弟温热的身体。Jared的头向后仰着靠在哥哥的肩上，随着哥哥的动作不由自主地迎合着，随着撞击的节奏，他们都不禁呻吟了出来。

　　Jared感觉自己要射了，他松开了两人紧紧相握的手，开始套弄自己的勃起。Shannon的手也加入了进来，他们想在同时射出来。  


　　随着两人因为同时到达的高潮而发出的呻吟，Jared把头靠在了身前的墙上，Shannon紧靠在了弟弟的背上。他缓缓地从弟弟的身上抽出来，等高潮的眩晕过去，他走过去拿起了两人丢在地上的衣物，慢慢给Jared套了上去，也让Jared帮他穿上了衣服。  
  


　　他们打开厢门，能听到大巴前面传来的巨大声响，但他们都无视了它，径自爬上了Shannon的床。Jared先爬上去，等着Shannon躺上来抱住他。  
  


　　他们俩那晚都没怎么睡，整个夜里他们都在不停触碰、抚摸和亲吻对方的每一寸身体。他们都需要重新连结在一起，确保对方依旧安然无恙来使自己放心。


End file.
